Soldier
by JustYourAverageKilljoy
Summary: Lucy and Juvia have fallen ill and is slowly dying after being attacked on the street by an evil psycho lady who for some odd reason really wants Lucy and Juvia dead. Things soon start spiraling out of control... Jeez I'm awful at summaries, whatever at least its better than the other one. Please read. XD
1. Chapter 1

"Open Gate of the lion! Lo-" Lucy was interrupted with a sudden hard kick to the stomach with so much force it threw her into the brick wall of of the buildings in the alley Lucy was walking through to go home. Figuring she'd take a shortcut, big mistake. The wall cracked slightly and Lucy fell to the ground unable to move now.

"Nice try, Lulu but I'm afraid your little spirits can't come out to play. I've closed their gates, they can't get out."

"You...how?"

"Don't worry, it's only temporary, just until I'm finished with you" The woman ran a hand through her fire red hair, her dress matched her hair, leaving nothing to the imagination. She even had red eyes, she must've liked red.

"By the way I thought I'd tell you, my name is Asyuka, not that you'll remember in a few seconds." She said as she smirked, "Bye bye Lucy. Lightning magic!" She shouted; Lucy was wrapped in some purple glow wrapping around her body like rope. At first it was warm, but then her body was thrown in a river and she began feeling round after round of electric shocks all over her body. She screamed for hours it seemed until it finally stopped, but she was unable to swim and she started sinking, she was in water, she was drowning, she might as well.

"I was on a date you little tramp! What did I-" Aquarius blinked, where was the wizard she was unfortunately contracted to? She looked around but didn't see her, "I better not have been called here to play hide and seek Lucy!" She looked down and saw Lucy slowly sinking to the bottom. then she lost sight of her as darkness engulfed Lucy. Aquarius rolled her eyes, surely Lucy knew how to swim. She ducked under water and swam down to where Lucy had landed, oh she was unconscious she couldn't swim. Aquarius sighed and scooped Lucy up before swimming back to the surface and throwing Lucy on land, she was still halfway in the water, eh she'll be fine, Aquarius thought and disappeared.

"So, this is Lucy's apartment, it's cozy" Lisanna said cheerfully as she sat on Lucy's bed. Natsu smiled

"Yeah, but don't look through her dresser drawers…" He shuddered at the thought of it

"So she doesn't mind all of you guys just coming into her apartment like this when she isn't home?"

"She does mind, but she gets over it" Gray said. Looking around, "Hey she hasn't come home yet usually she's here shortly after we get here."

"I'm sure she's fine" Natsu said, "She's probably just with Loke"

"They're in loooovvvveee" Happy said

"Are they together?" Lisanna asked

"I don't think they are right now, but I definitely can see it happening"

"Maybe Carla can tell us!" Wendy said suddenly jumping up and grabbing her white talking cat, "Right Carla!?"

"I can try…" Carla said and then she closed her eyes and concentrated. Ever since they came back from Edolus, Carlas been able to see into the future like the Queen does, her mother. That was when they found out Lisanna never died, she just faded away and went to Edolus because the Lisanna in Edolus died. It's confusing.

"Hmmm…Oh! I see something!" Carla said suddenly

"What is it!?" Wendy asked

"It's…" Carla folded her arms over her chest, "a secret"

"Aaawww come on, was it Loke and Lucy?"

"I'm not telling"

"I'm starting to get worried…" Lisanna said softly, "I have this feeling.."

"I'm sure she's fine. Come on, let's go see if she didn't go back to the guild, maybe she forgot something and went back" Natsu said getting up.

They went back to the guild, but she wasn't there, they asked around, no one saw her come back.

"LUCY'S MISSINGGGG!" Natsu shouted, "We have to go find her!"

"Guys look" Erza pointed, the door burst open and Loke came in with Lucy in his arms, she looked really hurt.

"Lucy! Loke what happened!?" Natsu said running over

"I don't know...the person who attacked her closed all the gates somehow...she called and I couldn't…"

"Someone go find the master!" Erza shouted Natsu and Happy went.

"Wendy, can you use your recovery magic!?" Gray asked

"I can try.." She said, "Loke lay her on the table" he did and Wendy placed a hand on Lucy's head and then one on her leg. She closed her blue eyes and concentrated, everyone watched in anticipation. Lucy's and Wendys body began to glow, but after a while Wendy started to scream and she pulled her hands away, they were red and blistered.

"Ow...ow...ow…" She said Mira walked over

"Come with me Wendy, I have bandages"

"I'm sorry guys, it didn't work…"

"Wendy your hands are burned…" Lisanna said softly.

Master Makarov didn't allow anyone but Loke to accompany him to Poryusica's treehouse located in the east outskirts of Magnolio.

"Who is the young man with the glasses?" She asked as he laid Lucy on the bed

"This is Loke, one of Lucy's celestial spirits and an active member of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"I see, Loke, Lucy is in good hands you can go back now" She said

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going back." Porlyusica squinted her eyes and sighed

"I better not hear a word out of you or I'll kick you out"

"You can try."

"Loke that's quite enough, Porlyusica can you help Lucy"

"I can." She said, "But I need quiet. You two go wait outside"

"What? No way!" Loke protested

"Loke, don't argue. It's for Lucy's sake."

Hours passed it was pitch black out, they were still waiting outside the treehouse for word on Lucy's condition.

"Loke, you're strong enough to pass through the gates without Lucy summoning you. How long can you stay out in the human world?"

"I survived for three years, a few hours won't kill me. You don't need to worry." Porlyusica appeared before them, frowning.

"The magic used on Lucy was too powerful for even me I was unable to cure her."

"Is...she dead?"

"No...but, take her home, I'll keep working on a cure. She'll wake up but she'll be very weak"

"We're taking her home to die then"

"No. She'll slowly recover, if she keeps fighting, but if the growing pain inside her gets to be too much and she stops fighting it she will die. Take her home."

"Everyone! Listen to me" Makarov said as the whole guild shot up into an uproar of chaos with the news of Lucy, "I know you're all very worried about Lucy, but it's out of our hands. I am ordering all of you to get a job or complete the one you are on. Don't worry about Lucy"

"This isn't fair! We should be trying to find out who did this not getting a job!" Natsu shouted

"Natsu, I know she's your friend and you want to help her and we will find out who did this, but we can't question her right now. She isn't thinking clearly, she's in too much pain to think clearly or even remember. So, please, get a job and keep yourself occupied for now"

"Gray, would you like to come with me on this job?" Juvia asked softly

"Hm? Oh, sorry Juvia. I'm already going on a job with Erza and Natsu, if he goes."

"Oh...It'll be difficult to do it on my own"

"You can do it." Gray said she blushed.

"Natsu, I have a job for us, whether you want to or not, you are coming with us." Erza said folding her arms over her chest

"What about Lucy!?"

"Natsu, you heard the Master, there's nothing we can do. I know you really want to help her but it's out of our hands now. She has Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla to keep her company, even her spirits. She couldn't be in better hands. Now let's go"

"If only Gray agreed to go with me" Juvia said softly clutching the job request to her chest as she walked. It was such a beautiful day, the sky was so blue and the sun was out. A sight she never got to see before Gray came into her life, she loved him, he opened the sky for her, he showed her the sun, he wiped away the gloom. He didn't see her now, he didn't return her affection and that hurt. Juvias eyes filled with tears and she started to cry, then it started to rain. Pouring down, gloomy Juvy…

"aw why the tears, Juvia?" Someone asked a woman stood before her, her red hair soaked because of the rain.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked

"My name is Asyuka. I know Lucy. Well I knew her, she should be dead any day now."

"You! You attacked Lucy!"

"Well yeah...Kind of just told you…"

"What did you do to her!?" Juvia shouted

"Would you like a demonstration? Alright well first I-" She slammed her foot in Juvias stomach making her fly back and hit a tree,because there was so much force the tree snapped.

"Oooh my spell will work nicely on you. Considering you are water, and my electric shocks will instantly take effect." Asyuka said "Lightning strike!" She yelled and rope like lightning wrapped around Juvia, instantly shocking her. She screamed, it was like a never ending current of shock waves pulsing through her body. Juvia collapsed to the ground, in too much pain to move.

"So, wait we're not going on the job?" Natsu asked

"No, we're not. Sorry" Erza said, "Master decided he shouldn't force us. This doesn't mean we'll be going anywhere. We need to stay at the guild for now, just until this storm passes and then we'll go see how Lucy is doing"

"Fine. What now?"

"We eat fish! I'm starving" Happy said

"Hey where's Juvia?" Mira asked

"She left on a job a little while ago…"

"Did she go alone?"

"Yeah." Gray said, "Why?"

"NO YOU HAVE TO BRING HER BACK!"

"What? Why?"

"That job is far too dangerous for one wizard! She's going to get herself killed! I'll fill you in later, get her back here"

"She isn't awake yet?" Lisanna asked Wendy shook her head

"She has a fever now...go get a cloth and a bucket of ice water please" Wendy said softly. Lisanna left the room. Wendy sighed

"Lucy please, you can't die...please…" She whispered and then her eyes started to tear up

"She'll be okay Wendy" Carla said, "Apparently Juvias in trouble. Natsu and the others went to find her."

"How do you know?"

"Mira told Lisanna, Lisanna told me. Don't worry child."

"I hope she'll be alright.."

"I'm sure she'll pull through.."

"Here you go Wendy." Lisanna said setting the bucket down and handing Wendy the cloth. She dipped it in the water and put it on Lucy's forehead.

"There, that should help some"

"Wendy I'm sure you're hungry how about you and Carla come help me in the kitchen?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah sure."

They went in the kitchen leaving Lucy alone, she'd been pretending to sleep and heard every word.

"Juvia….in..trouble…" She whispered, despite the pain she forced herself to sit up, biting her lip to keep from screaming. She stood up and it was like someone stabbed her in the gut, she screamed and fell into someones arms.

"What are you doing?" Loke asked

"I...have...to help them…"

"No you don't"

"They're...my friends…"

"You're in no condition to help them right now. I'm glad to see you're awake though, I thought we'd lose you for sure" he smiled, "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you died" Lucy blinked.

"Loke…" She whispered

"Just get back in bed, you won't be very helpful like this." He smiled, "Pleeeaassseee?" Lucy, though it hurt to move, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you…" she whispered and then she kissed him, tried to anyways, she missed and got the corner of his mouth before passing out.

"Did you see that!?" Wendy said trying to stay quiet, they had been watching everything from the kitchen and couldn't be seen.

"She kissed him"

"I knew it! I knew it would happen eventually" Lisanna said happily

"Carla was that the vision you wouldn't tell us about?"

"No, it did involve those two though. It won't happen until later."

"I'm so happy!" Wendy said.

"Spying on us, I see" Loke said standing behind Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla.

"We weren't spying...we heard Lucy scream and-"

"Decided to eavesdrop" He said and then smiled, "It's about time she kissed me, I thought it'd never happen"

"Why didn't you just kiss her?"

"Where's the fun in that?" He said and then out of nowhere Lucy started to scream, agonizing screams erupting through the apartment. All of them ran over, she was on her bed screaming as she wrapped arms around her stomach and shrieked.

"Lucy what is it!?" Loke asked

"IT'S BURNING!" She screamed

"What's happening!"

"Lucy, hang in there!" Loke yelled

"Loke lift her shirt a little" Lisanna said

"What?" She sighed and did it herself, just up enough to show her stomach. Which was covered in purple sparkly veins, they looked like lightning.

"What the...what is that?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…" Carla said.

A/N: This is my very first Fairy Tail fanfiction and I really really hope you guys like it, I spent hours on it. Anyways, thanks for reading, don't forget to review and let me know if you want this to be continued! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Juvia!" Natsu called, "Man this rain is getting worse by the second"

"Yeah I know. Hopefully we find her before it gets too bad." Gray said, "Where was the job located again?"

"Mira didn't say" Erza said, "I'm sure she isn't far from here"

"Hm...Juvia!" Natsu called again. A scream erupted from close by and they all went running towards it but by the time they got there the only thing they could see was a person on the ground.

"Is that…"

"Juvia!" Gray shouted and ran over, "Hey Juvia!"

"...Gr...ay…" she said softly, "I...knew...you'd…" she passed out

"What happened to her!?" Natsu asked

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"This is no time to argue you two. We need to get her back to the guild" Erza snapped. She looked around there was a tree a few feet from them that looked to be snapped in two. How? The river beside them, there was something about it, something...was wrong with it but what?

"Woah, something totally freaky happened here.." Happy said landing on Natsu's head.

"I agree, let's get back to the guild. Juvia can tell us what happened when she comes to" Erza said softly. Gray picked up Juvia and they went back.

"I'm afraid she's been put under the same spell as Lucy. Only her condition is slightly worse, Lucy is still conscious and is able to wake up, but Juvia...she can't." Porylusica said, "She won't wake up until we find a cure."

"Well it shouldn't be hard for you, you-"

"It would be easier if I knew the type of magic that was used. It's ancient magic, more ancient than Dragon slayer magic. Whoever is doing this is using magic that hasn't been used since before my time." Porylusica said interrupting Makarov, "I want to help them, I do. I will try my hardest."

"Thank you."

"I'd like for Juvia to stay here, I need to test things"

"Of course, just don't kill her" he said, "Don't let her die"

"I'll do my best"

"She's sleeping. Don't wake her" Wendy said. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza entered Lucy's apartment quietly. They sat down around the table

"Porlyusica said whatever spell was cast on Juvia and Lucy was cast with ancient magic. Very ancient" Erza said, "If we don't find out who did this we could lose both of them"

"Hm...None of them can tell us what happened or what this wizard looked like, we don't even know if they belong to a guild or not." Gray said running a hand through his hair

"GRAY YOU'RE NAKED!" Lisanna shrieked

"Cover your eyes Wendy!" Carla shouted as she shielded the child's eyes, "This is hardly the time to strip!"

"I'm sorry it's like I can't control it" Gray said.

"You….better...not be….naked...in..my apartment…" Lucy said walking over, breathing hard and leaning on the wall for support.

"Lucy, you're awake" Wendy said softly, "You shouldn't be up" Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to walk where they were, she was in so much pain. She made it though

"Who attacked you?" Natsu asked, "Was it a guy or a girl? Did he or she look familiar?" Lucy held her head as tears formed in her eyes

"Natsu, let's leave the questions for later." a now fully clothed Gray said softly

"I'm sorry, I just really want to knock this persons teeth in"

"I know how you feel but she isn't i-"

"Her...her name...her name...it was...what was it?...I don't….I can't…" Lucy's eyes filled with tears, they streamed down her face.

"It's okay if you don't remember Lucy…" Happy said softly

"No…its...not!" She screamed

"Lucy.." Wendy said softly, "You don't have to remember right now"

"Juvia...is dying...I do have to"

After that Lisanna gave everyone some food and they talked, it was like normal, only Lucy wasn't out there with them, she went to bed. She couldn't sleep, how could she? She was in so much pain and soon that burning feeling would come back and she'd start screaming again. She hoped it happened when no one was around, she didn't want anyone to worry.

"Lucy…"

"Loke…" She said softly, "I thought you went back…"

"I did. I thought I'd come check on you, everyone is worried about you"

"Even Aquarius?"

"Yeah, actually she is. She's not admitting it though"

"hm…" Lucy cringed, it was starting...the burning feeling was coming back, "Please….leave…" she said softly

"What?"

"Tell…everyone...I'm fine...Go"

"Lucy...w-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU NOW GO AWAY!" She screamed. With a hurt look he disappeared. She felt awful, she didn't want him to see it, what was about to happen. He looked so worried and...afraid last time, she didn't want to see that look on his face ever again. Lucy curled in a ball as tears rolled down her cheeks, she buried her face in her pillow as she clutched it to her chest. All of them were still here, no matter how bad it hurt she needed to keep herself from screaming. She couldn't help but think about Juvia, she was unconscious and no one but Lucy knew the pain she was in. It must have been terrifying for her.

Gray sighed, "I'm going to go see how Juvias doing…"

"Huh? Are you sure? Porlyusica doesn't enjoy visitors." Erza said

"I'm not visiting her"

"ooooohh Gray loovvess Juviaaaa~" Happy said

"Shut up flea bag" Gray said, "I'll be back later"

He couldn't help but think maybe if he had gone with her he could've helped her. She wouldn't be dying right now.

"What are you doing here" the old woman asked harshly

"I just need to see her."

"Come back tomorrow" Porlyusica started to close the door but Gray pushed it back open

"I'll be quick"

"Fine" She moved aside, "Five minutes" he walked in and over to Juvia, she didn't even look like she was breathing, she looked dead

"I assure you, she is alive"

"Juvia...I'm so sorry this happened, I should've been there" he said softly, "Please don't die" he grabbed her hand and squeezed, she squeezed back.

"She moved!" He said

"Your imagination"

"No, it wasn't! Watch!" He squeezed again and she squeezed back

"I don't believe it. Talk to her" Porlyusica said

"Juvia! If you're still in there you have to fight!" He said, "Please, you can't give up! You have to wake up" Juvias eyes moved under her eyelids

"Juvia! Wake up!" he shouted, "Wake up!"

"Gray…." She whispered as her eyes fluttered open, "...the girl who...attacked me and Lucy….her name was….Asy..uka…"

"Juvia, stay awake"

"So...tired…."

"Juvia!" she started to scream, over and over.

"I'm burning!" She shrieked

"No you're not, you're okay"

"GRAY IT HURTS!" His hand tightened around hers, he didn't let Porlyusica pull him away from her. The old woman had to go around. After a long few minutes, she stopped screaming and was unconscious again. Gray tried to wake her, but it didn't work, she wasn't waking up.

"Now, you need to go" Porlyusica said

"Juvia said it was a woman by the name of Asyuka. Thats all she knew before she started screaming, saying she was burning and then she was unconscious again" Gray said

"Burning...Lucy was screaming and saying it burns over and over." Lisanna said softly

"They were attacked with the same magic." Carla said

"I thought she couldn't wake up" Natsu said

"I guess she could. That one time though, she didn't wake up again after that."

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Carla?" Wendy asked

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. How come Juvia remembered their attackers name, but Lucy couldn't?"

"Maybe she hit her head." Happy said

"Or Asyuka wanted it that way. I think we should wait, hold off on going after her."

"What!? No way!" Natsu said

"Why?" Erza asked

"I have a feeling she'll try something, please. We have to wait."

"Just tell us! Why should we wait? We should go before she hurts another one of our guild members or someone else!" Natsu said

"Natsu…we-"

"OUR FRIENDS COULD DIE!" He yelled, "Lucy and Juvia could both die, the only way we can save them is if we-"

"Natsu, Carla is right. We need to wait, she has a feeling something will happen. We don't even know where to look for this girl its best if we hold off for now" Erza said softly

"Right now we need to look after Lucy." Lisanna said

"Where'd she go?" Gray asked

"She went to bed, she probably isn't sleeping"

"Loke I told you to go away.." Lucy said through clenched teeth. She whimpered, don't scream Lucy. Don't scream.

"I'm not Loke" Natsu said sitting on the edge of her bed. He sighed, "Hey are you crying!?" She shook her head, she was crying but he didn't need to know that. Lucy buried her face in her pillow so he couldn't see

"Lucy?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't die" Natsu left the room, soon everyone said goodbye and left, she was alone. She wouldn't be for long though, Lisanna already said she was coming back. While she was alone, for a short while, she screamed into her pillow and cried. She felt like someone had tore open her body and ripped out her organs. (Not that she's ever felt that).

Finally the pain went away, most of it anyways and Lucy was able to fall asleep.

"So you're going back to Lucy's?" Natsu asked as they sat on the hill they used too when they were kids.

"Yeah. I just don't think she should be alone right now" Lisanna said softly, "Hey Natsu. That tombstone...whose is it? I don't remember it being here" he didn't answer her for a few seconds, did he forget to tell her?

"Remember when we were kids and Elfman made a tombstone for his parrot?"

"Yes."

"And then you asked me if I'd make yours...if you died…" he said Lisanna's eyes filled with tears. "Hey um don't cry! I'm sorry" He said quickly Lisanna threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Natsu...thank you...I didn't think you'd…" she said softly, "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Lisanna look, the suns coming up" she let go of him and smiled, "Hard to believe it's been a day since everything happened. Poor Lucy…I just hope she makes it"

"H-hey Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Um...it's..just.." Lisanna trailed off looking at the ground as her cheeks grew slightly pink, "Do...do you...like Lucy?"

"Of course I do! She's my fri-" he stopped talking. Lisanna kept looking at the ground, trying to hide the sad look on her face. Oh...thats not what she meant by like.

"I mean...I don't like her as more than a friend...she's just a friend...uh...Lisanna?" Natsu said, oh no did he do something wrong? She looked up and smiled a big bright smile

"Well thats good because I'm your wife!" She said laughing he couldn't help but laugh too.

"That was forever ago, Lisanna"

"Did I tell you!?"

"Tell me what?" Natsu asked, she blushed as she smiled and then laughed

"Actually I'll just have her tell you herself when she gets better"

"Oh come on! You can't just freak out like that and then not tell me!"

A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated. I really hope you like this story because for some reason I'm feeling pretty insecure with it DX It is my first Fairy Tail story so I'm really sorry if it kind of sucks on some parts. Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! As I said before I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading. P.S. I'll try to update sooner. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy cried having no idea Lisanna had made a bed on the floor and could hear her. Wendy had fallen asleep on the couch, it was early afternoon. She jumped when someone wrapped their arms around her**

"Please stop crying Lucy…" Lisanna whispered, "It makes me sad to see you like this"

"I'm...sorry, I can't stop…"

"Are you in pain?" Lisanna asked softly

"Yes…"

"Hm...then I'll just have to distract you" She said sitting up, "so, let's talk about that kiss between you and Loke"

"Loke…" Lucy said softly she squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm so sorry" She said softly as tears streamed down her face once more

"OH NO I'M SORRY!" Lisanna said quickly, "Lucy!?"

"You didn't do anything…it was me…"

"Lucy...what happened?"

"He...was just checking on me and I screamed at him...I sent him away" Lucy said she put her head in Lisanna's lap, "I just want to tell him how sorry I am…"

"Oh...I'm sure he understands"

"Hey what's going on?" Levy asked walking, "I hope you don't mind but I brought Gajeel and Lily with me."

"It's...fine…" Lucy said

"Okay what's wrong, girl?" Levy asked smiling

"Loke…" Lisanna said Levy gasped

"Out out out!" Levy shouted shoving Gajeel and Lily out the door

"Hey what's the deal!?" Gajeel protested as she closed the door to Lucy's apartment and jumped up on the bed.

"Okay what happened?" She asked and sleepy Wendy walked in with Carla and sat on the bed as well

"Is this about the kiss?" Wendy asked

"WAIT HOLD UP WHAT!?" Levy shrieked, "You guys kissed!? Finally!"

"Oh...she didn't know…"

"Lucy said some harsh stuff to him last night….this morning...whatever…" Lisanna said softly

"What'd you say, Lucy?" Levy asked she sat up

"I told him I didn't need him...you should've seen his face...he looked so hurt."

"He knows you didn't mean it, Lucy" Wendy said smiling.

"Okay this one for sure.." Porlyusica said taking the vile of the disgusting green liquid and sighing, "I hope it doesn't do any more harm to her" She opened Juvias mouth only to see something that stopped her from pouring the liquid.

"Well then, didn't notice that before." She said on Juvias neck were tiny purple veins that sparkled slightly in the light.

"Hmmm" Porlyusica pulled the blanket back and noticed the veins were also covering her arms, her legs. She saw that they were all over her body, what were they? She opened Juvias mouth once more only to have a small line of blood leak out. She grabbed a cloth and wiped it away before pouring the vile of liquid down her throat and waited to see if it helped at all. Nothing happened.

"I've never had a more complicated case" She said softly covering Juvia with the blanket.

"Thinking about taking a job, Gray?" Erza asked noticing him looking at the request board intently, "I'd be happy to join you if you'd like"

"Thanks but I'm just looking, there's too much going on to be thinking about taking a job right now" He said

"Worried about Juvia? She'll recover, she's stronger than people give her credit for"

"I know."

"Hm…"

"Everyone I'd like you to meet our newest member, Asyuka. Give her a warm welcome"

"I'm honored to be in such a w-" She was cut off by Natsu's fist in her face. She flew back and hit the wall

"Natsu!" Master Makarov shouted, "Thats n-"

"It was her! She's the reason Juvia and Lucy are dying."

"He's telling the truth. Juvia regained consciousness shortly after arriving at Porlyusica's treehouse. She told Gray the name of her attacker, it's her" Erza said "Well...miss gloomy woke up. Wasn't expecting that, no matter" Asyuka said she jumped into the air, "I'll just kill all of you!"

"I wonder what everyones doing at the guild right now" Lisanna said

"You can go back. I'm fine" Lucy said softly they were all still sitting on Lucy's bed. Wendy was hugging a pillow, Levy was laying acrossed Lucy's lap, Lisanna was just sitting beside Lucy, and Carla was beside Wendy. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip when a sudden wave of pain washed over her entire body, she felt like her insides were boiling. Nausea washed over her suddenly and and pushed Levy off of her before jumping off the bed, her legs gave out when she landed and she crashed on the floor. Lucy threw up, how? Her stomach was empty she hadn't eaten since she was attacked. It was blood.

"Lucy!" Levy and Wendy screamed as everyone rushed to side. Lucy started to scream as the pain intensified, she clutched her chest and curled in a ball on the floor. What was happening to her?

"Lucy...oh god" Lisanna said softly, "Your arms" Lucy looked at her arms and saw were covered in tiny vein like the ones on her stomach and they were spreading to the tips of her fingers.

"What's happening me!?" Lucy shrieked trembling as Levy and Lisanna pulled her off the floor and into her bed.

"I'll get towels!" Wendy said grabbing Carla and running into the bathroom, "Carla!"

"Yes?"

"I need to know, did you have a vision of Lucy last night?" She asked

~last night/this morning~

Wendy sighed, she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open. Her legs felt like Jello as she made her way towards Lucy's couch, it's never looked more comfortable. She laid down with Carla lying on a pillow on the floor beside her. She looked down to see Carla had squeezed her eyes shut and looked like she was concentrating. She was having a vision.

"Carla?" Wendy questioned she opened her eyes and gave Wendy a reassuring smile

"Yes?"

"What was the vision about?"

"Oh that? It was nothing, sleep child" Carla said

~Present time~

"Carla!" Wendy said she looked up, "did she die in the vision Carla!?" She didn't answer her, just looked at the floor again. Wendy started to grab towels waiting for Carla to answer, Carlas eyes filled with tears

"My vision...could be wrong this time….they can be wrong…" She said softly Wendy knelt in front of Carla with tears streaming down her face, she grabbed Carla and held her tightly as they cried.

"I hope it's wrong, she can't die...she can't…" Wendy said softly there was a knock at the door making both of them jump

"Hey are you guys okay in there?" Levy asked

"Uh….yeah, we're coming" Wendy yelled wiping her tears, gathering the towels, and walking out. They cleaned up the bloody mess and sat with Lucy, who had passed out a moment before.

"What do we do now?" Lisanna asked softly.

She put up a hell of a good fight, the guild was destroyed again, more than half of the members were down for the count. Natsu and Erza were the only two with enough strength left to hold her down. Asyuka had used all of her magic power to take down the master while she was fighting with the others. She was powerless.

"Make one move and I'll roast you alive" Natsu hissed

"Tell us how to fix Lucy and Juvia" Erza said pressing the tip of her sword to Asyukas throat.

"Please...don't kill me…" She whispered

"Tell us what we wanna know and we'll consider letting you live"

"Alright...my blood…"

"What?" Natsu asked

"My blood is the only thing that will cure them…"

A/N: Okay the blood thing was literally just a spring of the moment thing...I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guys!" Wendy shrieked, "I went back to the guild and it's been destroyed!"

"What!?" Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy shrieked

"How? What happened?" Levy asked

"I don't know."

"Is Gajeel okay!?" Levy yelled jumping up, "I-I mean...the others weren't seriously injured right?" She said blushing slightly

"Yeaaah….thats what you meant" Lisanna said with a giggle

"She loooovvveess hiiiimm" Wendy said mimicking Happy

"I do not!"

"Anyways everyones fine, they've already started cleaning up"

"Thats good."

"WHERE'S LUCY!?" Natsu yelled running in Lucy's apartment carrying some girl.

"I'm right here…" She said softly, "Who's that?"

"This is your cure" Erza said, "Put her down Natsu." He nodded and dropped her on the floor.

"Asyuka says her blood cure you, so let's give it a shot."

"What?"

"Yeah...so um...how do we do this?" Natsu asked. Asyuka stood up and glared at Natsu, who grabbed her arm.

"Relax, I have no magic power left. I can do about as much harm to her as a flower can a meadow" she said

"I still don't trust you"

"Understandable. Someone go get a knife and a cup from the kitchen"

"I'll do it" Lisanna said.

"So, all I have to do...is drink it?" Lucy asked, "This is so gross"

"If you swallow quickly, you shouldn't taste the blood hardly" Erza said watching as Wendy and Lisanna bandaged Asyukas wrist.

"Okay...here goes.." Lucy said softly bringing the cup to her mouth. She sipped a tiny sip and then quickly drank the rest.

"Did it work?" Natsu asked

"I don't know...I don't feel any di-" Lucy was cut off by Levys smile

"Look at your arms, the veins are going away!" She said happily

"It's working!"

"All you have to do is give Juvia some of Asyukas blood and she'll be good as new" Lucy said. Porlyusica motioned for Asyuka to come forward. With the of Erza's tight grip on the back of her neck she moved forward. Porlyusica walked over to her table and grabbed a knife, she cut through the bandages and slit her wrist before walking over and allowing the blood to drip into Juvias mouth.

"There." Porlyusica said, "Now what were you planning on doing with her?"

"I'll be turning her in to the magic council she won't be bothering any of us again." Makarov said, "Lucy I don't want you back at the guild until after it's rebuilt. Rest."

"Okay Sir." Lucy said looking over at Juvia who was still asleep, she looked like she'd be waking up soon though.

Days later

"Man am I happy to be back!" Lucy said the familiar sounds of goofing off and fighting never made her happier.

"LUUUUCCCCCYYYYYY!" She yelped when a sudden fur ball flew into her chest. "YOU'RE AAALLIIVVE" Happy yelled. She laughed and patted his head

"I missed you too Happy"

"Hey Lisanna what was that thing you were going to tell me?" Natsu asked.

"Oh yeah...Lucy and Loke k-"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Lucy screamed covering Lisanna's mouth quickly

"Kissed.." Wendy said finishing Lisanna's sentence.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE KID!?"

"Woah seriously!?" Natsu asked

"Ooooh they're iiinnnlllooovvee~" Happy said flying around, "Hey everybody Lucy and L-" Lucy grabbed his tail and pulled him down before covering his mouth

"Another word cat and I'll be eating cat stew for dinner" she hissed everyone was looking over at them wondering what was going on now.

"You're the one who kissed him" Happy said under Lucy's hand

"If you call that a kiss" Loke said from behind her. Lucy jumped and dropped Happy

"Owie…" he said flying over to stand by Carla. Loke, without warning, grabbed Lucy and spun her around before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers. Everyone around saw and soon the entire guild was whistling and hollering which only made Lucy's blush intensify. When he finally pulled away he simply smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Now thats a kiss. See you later" With a wink he disappeared leaving Lucy alone

"Lucy and Loke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…." Natsu, Happy, and Wendy sang as they ran around. Lucy groaned

"Why did he have to do that here?" She said softly putting her head down on the table.

"Cheer up, Lucy" Levy said patting her back. Lucy looked over at Natsu and Happy who were still singing that annoying song. She then saw Lisanna watching Natsu with a look on her face that just screamed she wanted what happened to Lucy to happen to her. (With Natsu). Lisanna saw Lucy looking at her and she blushed as she looked away.

"Hey guys I think we should have a nice picnic tomorrow to celebrate!" Lisanna said happily, "Celebrate Lucy and Juvia's clean bill of health"

"That sounds like a great idea Lisanna!" Wendy said smiling, "I'm in"

"Can we have fish!?" Happy asked

"Anything you want"

"Alriiight! Let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed

"Lucy can bring Loke" Happy teased, "Romantiiiiiccc"

"It's settled then, we'll have a picnic" Erza said.

"Pssst. Wendy" Lucy said motioning for her to come over. She did, "That picnic tomorrow, I need you and Carla to suddenly have plans"

"Why?"

"I want Lisanna and Natsu to be alone for a little while. If you know what I mean"

"oooohhh okay"

"Take Happy with you okay?"

"Yeah sure" Wendy said smiling

"Erza" Lucy said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the board, "I need you to skip the picnic tomorrow"

"Hm? Why?" Lucy explained to everyone except Natsu and Lisanna and they agreed to make plans for that day. Erza was going on a quick "Urgent" job request the Master gave her, Levy was going to the library to look for new enchantment spells for Freed, Carla,Wendy, and Happy were going fishing, Gray well Lucy didn't know what he was planning on doing, Juvia was feeling "sick" so she stayed home, Lucy didn't know what she was doing yet.

The day of picnic arrived it would be at sunset on the hill Natsu and Lisanna used to go to all the time. How romantic was that? Lucy sighed sitting against a tree at the park, the sunset looked pretty today.

"Hey what are you doing?" Loke said from beside her. She jumped

"You have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" She exclaimed he smiled

"I'm sorry"

"Right...so..are we together now?"

"Oh yeah you're totally my girlfriend now and I won't take no for an answer." Loke said, "Did you think I'd kiss you for no reason?"

"No.."

"Did you kiss me for no reason?"

"No, I kissed you because I like you" Lucy said, "It's just...is this even allowed...I don't want to get you into trouble"

"I don't know any rules that say it isn't allowed. So, don't worry about that"

They were sitting by the river watching the sun set over the water. A beautiful sight but the most beautiful sight of all was her darling Gray seated beside her. Juvia couldn't help but wonder why he asked her here. Was this a date? Did he ask her out on a date? Juvia blushed at the thought of it.

"Juvia…" Gray said

"Yes love?"

"I'm really glad you didn't die." he said then his cheeks turned a slight pink as he smiled, "It's just...it took so long to realize how much I really like you…"

"You...do?" She asked blushing

"Yeah…"

"Oh Gray.." She said softly, "That makes me so happy…" he stroked her cheek and leaned in.

"Oh...hey Natsu…" Lisanna said softly he looked around as he sat on the blanket

"Where is everyone?" He asked

"They had stuff they needed to do"

"So they just ditched you like that!? Man that is low!"

"I don't mind...it just being us…" She said blushing a little, "anyways there's plenty of food. So let's eat"

Once they were done eating Lisanna was surprised to find there was still a little food left over. She cooked too much for both of them. "That was delicious, when did you learn to cook?" Natsu asked

"Mira on Edolus taught me."

"Oooh...hmmm what now?"

"I don't know" Lisanna said softly next thing she knew she was hit in the head with a sandwich. "Hey!" She said Natsu laughed. She picked up what was left of one of the pies and smashed it on his head and then she ran off.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He yelled

"You'll have to catch me first!" She shouted and he chased after her before grabbing her around the waist and tackling her to the ground, they rolled down the hill and landed with Lisanna on top of Natsu. Both of them were laughing and then suddenly stopped, staring at eachother. Both blushing Lisanna leaned down and pressed her lips to his softly.

A/N: Aaaaawwwwwwww. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mira" Lucy said cheerfully watching as Mira continuously cleaned an already clean glass. She looked sad, why?

"Mira, what's wrong?" Lucy asked she gave a heavy sigh as she set the near glowing cup down.

"Look at Lisanna...there's something different about her…I can't quite put my finger on it…" She said softly, "She's been so…"

"Soooo?" Lucy prodded

"She's been acting like she wants to tell me something and then she doesn't. Oh...I just hope she's okay. I've been trying to ask Natsu if he knew what the deal was since they were so close but he just shrugs."

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to tell you…"

"OH GOD WHAT IF SHE'S PREGNANT!?" Mira asked grabbing Lucy by the shirt, "She's far too young for a baby Lucy!"

"Now now hold on I don't think thats it…" Lucy said cautiously, "I'm sure it's nothing?" Mira sighed and put her head down

"Maybe you're right...maybe I'm over reacting…Oh god what if she's sick!? What if she has a really bad disease! Come to think of it she didn't really eat much this morning and she had this look on her face! She can't die again Lucy!"

"Mira...Mira calm down…"

"LISANNA WHAT ARE YOU NOT TELLING MEEEE!?" Mira shrieked Lisanna looked extremely confused as she walked over, everyone looked confused but soon looked away, minding their own business.

"What Mira?" Lisanna asked softly, "Are you feeling okay?"

"You have a secret, what is it? You've been trying to tell me something all week...Oh god are you okay? Are you sick? Are you pregnant?"

"What!? Why would you think that! I'm am not pregnant!" Lisanna squeaked, "I-I…" she blushed.

"You what?" Mira asked, Lucy should probably not be listening but it was too late to back out now. She really wanted to know.

"Me and Natsu-" She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth

"Oh boy would you look at the time, come on Lisanna we're gonna be late!" Natsu said pulling her away

"Late for what?" She mumbled under his hand as he pulled her out of the guild.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked

"Oh god…" Mira said

"What?"

"Oh god...oh no.."

"What!?"

"I STILL DON'T KNOW!" Mira shrieked slamming her head down on the table with a groan.

"I wonder what's gotten into those two…" Erza said commenting on the Natsu and Lisanna situation.

"I don't know...maybe something happened on that picnic…?" Lucy suggested

"Hey guys...you don't think they…" Gray trailed off, "You know…"

"Oh my god Gray, you're a perv!" Lucy hissed

"Seriously Gray, why would you think they did that?" Erza said Gray blinked and then a slight blush crossed his features as he realized what his statement sounded like.

"Oh no! I-I didn't mean they did that!" He stammered, "I meant maybe...I don't even know anymore…" Lucy sighed as she sat in one of the booths only to be confronted by a slightly drunk Cana poking her arm.

"So uh...you and Lokeeeee…" She said, "Looookkkeeeeee"

"Cana what are you doing?" Lucy asked

"Looookkkeeeeee…." Okay turn that slightly drunk into a very drunk Cana, "Loke is such a...great name...it's fun to say...Loookkkeeeeee...Lokeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Cana, you're freaking me out"

"Sooo, you and...Loke...you guys...you guys you know.."

"What?"

"You know…scratch the uh itch if you know what I'm saying…" She asked with a wink

"OH MY GOD! NO!"

"Why not? I mean...he's attractive…"

"Because it's been a week! Did everyone here have a nice cup of pervert this morning?" Lucy asked getting up, "Jeeeeezzzeee"

"Why'd you do that Natsu?" Lisanna asked he blinked, this expression was new. She was angry with him, thats never happened before.

"I just don't want everyone to know yet…" he said rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"You told Happy!"

"Thats different though…"

"Oh really? How?"

"Because you're the mom and I'm the dad, remember?" He said smiling. Lisanna folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

"That was like one hundred years ago, Natsu" she said and then she laughed he laughed too.

"Ooohh look at the lovey dovey love biiiirrrddss~" Happy said flying around above their heads

"Hey there you are Happy!" Natsu said, "Where were you?"

"I was with Lily and Gajeel. I was looking for Carla to give my sweetie this pretty flower I found" he said

"Aw thats sweet Happy" Lisanna said

"Your crush is turning into borderline obsession"

"You're one to talk, Natsu."

"hey!" Lisanna laughed

"Can we see the flower, Happy?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah!" Happy landed on the grassy ground and reached in his bag. He pulled out a pretty spider lily.

"Woah where'd you find that?" Natsu asked

"In the flower bed outside Lucy's window" he said.

~  
"Man Cana's nosey when she's drunk" Lucy said walking around Magnolia, that last job the team took had a pretty hefty reward after she paid her rent she actually had some money left over. She figured she'd go shopping maybe.

"Lucy hey!" Levy said running up to her and linking her arm with Lucy's.

"Oh hi"

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just walking around." She was happy Levy showed up, she was still a little afraid to be walking alone, she was actually about to call one of her spirits to walk with her. She was thinking maybe Taurus, but she then thought he'd think of it as a date probably.

"What about you?" Lucy asked

"Nothing…" she said

"You're looking for Gajeel aren't you?"

"No!" She said blushing

"If you like him, ask him out"

"I don't like him like that!"

"That blush says otherwise" Lucy teased

"Shut it!" Levy said. Lucy laughed, it's been awhile since her and Levy really hung out. Come to think of it, it's been forever since her and Erza last hung out too.

"Wanna go shopping?" Lucy asked

"Yes!"

That night Lucy sat in her apartment, sipping tea and looking out the window. God she felt old for some reason. She sighed and figured she might as well. She grabbed one of her keys and summoned him

"Hello, did you miss me?" Loke asked

"Maybe…"

"You totally did."

"What can I say? I like my kitty cat" she said smiling

"I'm a lion first of all, and second, don't call me kitty." She laughed and then ran away leaving Loke standing there, confused

"Here kitty kitty!" Lucy called. She plopped down on her bed he walked over and blinked

"You called?"

"I don't remember what I want now…" She said softly and then she laid down before quickly sitting up again with a blush. She knew how this must've looked, Lucy sighed.

"What's wrong?" Loke asked sitting next to her.

"Cana…"

"Oh no...okay what'd she do?"

"She...asked if...we...you know.."

"I'm afraid I don't know." He said

"You know...did the thing…" he rose an eyebrow, was he seriously this clueless. She sighed again

"For godsake Loke she asked if we had sex"

"Ooohh...why would she ask that?"

"She was pretty drunk…" Lucy said, "whatever why are we even talking about this?"

"beeeccaauusse you brought it up, silly"

"Well forget I said anything."

"How about we just stop talking for now" Loke said gently turning her head and kissing her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back only to suddenly pull away, kissing in her bed could lead to bad things.

"What is it?" He asked

"I'm just tired...I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." She said softly.

The next morning Lucy woke up to Natsu shaking her.

"LUUUCCCCYYYY" He said shaking her roughly, just pretend like you don't hear him Lucy, he's not here, he's not violently shaking you around like a freaking rag doll.

"What!?" She yelled sitting up

"Oooh man I'm freaking out!"

Why!? What's wrong!? What happened!?"

"Lisanna…"

"What!? Spit it out man!"

"uuuuhhhh….Nevermind!" He yelled running out the door. Lucy buried her face in her pillow. Thanks for that Natsu. She couldn't go back to sleep so she just took a nice hot shower and went to the guild.

"Hey Lucy…" Juvia said, "Have you seen Gray anywhere?"

"No, I just got here. Sorry…"

"Lucy!" Mira said waving her over

"Yeah Mira?"

"Interrogate Natsu...he knows…"

"Knows what?"

"Lisanna's secret" she said. Just then Lisanna had walked over with an odd expression, Mira grabbed her shirt and pulled her close to her face.

"Lisanna I'm going crazy please tell meeee" She begged, "pleeeeeaaassseeee"

"It can't be that bad Lisanna."

"Uh…" she looked like she was about to crack, she was shaking. She was about to blow.

"I KISSED NATSU OKAY!" She screamed

A/N: well that was just a whole lotta random XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review, let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

"Thats what I've been trying to tell you…" Lisanna said softly giving a Natsu an apologetic glance. He just blinked and then blushed a little

"Huh…" Lucy said, her plan actually worked. That was surprising

"Oh…" Mira said softly, "well thats great!" She went back to cleaning the counter top and humming a lively tune. No one seemed surprised in the slightest, no one even really talked about it.

"Well of course no ones really surprised, Lisanna and Natsu have been close since they were kids it was bound to happen sooner or later." Erza said smiling a little, "infact I'm a little surprised it took this long…"

"Hm...hey where'd they go?" Lucy asked looking around

"Lisanna and Natsu left a few minutes ago" Happy said.

"Natsu...I'm sorry…" Lisanna said softly pulling on the grass nervously, they hadn't been back on this hill since the picnic and really hadn't talked about it. She didn't even know if they were considered "together" she hoped he wasn't mad at her for screaming it in front of the whole guild.

"It's okay, Lisanna." He said

"Um...Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Why...why didn't you want to tell anyone we kissed?" She asked. He shrugged

"I...don't really know…" he said

"Are...we…" She trailed off not really sure how to ask this, "Are we…can we be...more than friends?"

"Lisanna...I-" Natsu stopped talking and watched as she stood up, he stood too. Her back was facing him..

"Maybe...I shouldn't have kissed you…" She said, "I'm such an idiot…" her shoulders started to shake as she tried not to cry

"Just forget it ever happened, Natsu." Lisanna ran off

"Wait!" He yelled, "LISANNA!" He didn't want to forget it ever happened. Natsu chased after her. He finally caught up with her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back as they stood in front of the guild. He gripped her shoulders as they both caught their breath from running so far.

"I don't want to play games, I'm tired of that. I didn't want to tell everyone because I wanted it to just be us for a little while, to have something only a select few knew about. The reason I was hesitant and confused when you asked to be more than friends was because I thought we already were." Natsu said, "I'm sorry if you thought I meant I didn't want to be." Lisanna smiled and hugged him.

"I'll have to look at the request board tomorrow, I need some money…" Lucy said sitting on the couch and sighing. She probably should've saved the money she did have left over, Natsu and the others sure cleaned out her fridge the other day. She didn't have any money left over for groceries, Lucy ran a hand through her hair.

"Is something wrong?" Loke asked from beside her, this time she didn't jump. She was expecting him to randomly show up since he did everyday.

"Financial problems"

"Says the girl who went shopping with Levy today"

"Quiet you, that was before I realized my fridge was empty!" She snapped, "Sorry.."

"Sounds like you need a distraction" Loke said

"If you kiss me I'll bite you"

"Well that ruined everything. No, seriously, get up"

"Whhhhhyyyy?" Lucy asked as he jumped up and grabbed her arm. He pulled her off the couch, "Loke…"

"Lucy" he said, "Just let it happen"

"What?" She asked then jumped a little when he wrapped his arm around her waist and laced his fingers with her with his other hand. They started dancing a nice slow dance and she found herself blushing a little, which made him smile.

"I'm surprised you're not stepping on my feet" He said

"Oh please I grew up in a house where knowing how to dance was a requirement."

"Really?"

"Mmhhmm...my dad never really socialized with the guests or even came out of his study during them but he did throw parties for business purposes and such. One time he threw one just so I'd find a husband, see how well that turned out?" She asked, "Ladies have to know how to dance"

"Did he teach you?"

"No...one of the servants did. Please he never had time to teach me anything…" she didn't realize how sad that sounded until after she said it. Loke blinked

"Well thats awful"

"No big deal really." She said shrugging, "I was used to him being busy, didn't affect me any" Loke smiled

"Well I'm glad you never got engaged at any of those parties because if you think about it, I'd be dead right now."

"Loke!"

"Well...you would've gotten married, moved out of your dads place, maybe had a kid. You'd have a life and never would've joined Fairy tail, never would've met me and I would've disappeared in front of Karens grave like I planned." He said spinning her around when she was facing him again she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad I met you" she said softly

"Me too…"

"I don't think I'd have kids though…" Lucy said softly, "They're great and all buuuut…I'm not the mommy type…"

"I think you'd be a great mother"  
"Really?"

"Yeah. Though you should probably work on your financial issues before children…"

"I'd like to be married before children" Lucy said

"I'd totally marry you"

"Can celestial spirits get married?"

"I think so...not really sure though." Loke said, "Marrying you would be worth it."

"Hmmm...what kind of cake would we have?"  
"Definitely chocolate, so be careful don't get it all over your pretty white dress"

"I don't think I'd wear a white one...I think red looks better. Ooooh a red and white one. Who'd be your best man?" Lucy asked

"Gray. Maid of honor?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…" she had to think about this one. She's never really given it much thought. Lucy started to laugh when she imagined Natsu in a red dress.

"Maybe Levy, or Lisanna. Nah I think I'd go with Erza"

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yup."

"Hm...how many kids should we have?"

"Two."

"Why only two?" Loke asked

"Because, I could only handle two"

"Two it is then…" he said smiling. They sat on the couch together and stayed up all night talking about weddings and children, about how their life would turn out if this worked. They decided if they had a daughter her name would be Layla after Lucy's mom and Jude if they had a boy after Lucy's dad.

"Jude would be the sensitive type. He'd like nature and adventures, he'd be sweet and kind and always smiling." Lucy said, "He'd call Natsu Uncl Natsu and Lisanna Aunt Lisanna. Just because thats how he'd see them. He'd call Wendy big sister"

"Jude would be awesome. What about Layla?"

"Hmmm...Layla would be the rebellious type. Sweet and kind like her brother but she'll have a mean side. She'll sneak out and go to parties and hang out with people she shouldn't. She'll be a troublemaker but also really good in school and playing the violin, she'll have lots of honors and scholarships, she'll pull pranks and graffiti the school."

"Let's not have a Layla" Loke said

"Aw why not? A Layla would be fun"

"You say that now"

"Hey the suns coming up." Lucy said looking out the window

"Well, looks like you should get a few hours of sleep in before you have to go to the guild"

"Maybe."

"I'll be leaving now, bye bye Lucy"

"Bye.." She said watching him disappear before curling up in a ball and falling asleep. It seemed she'd just fallen asleep when she was woken up by a familiar voice.

"LUCY WAKE UP!' Natsu yelled shaking her violently

"I'm up!" She shouted sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Juvia and Gray...are…"

"Are what?"

"They're dating, can you believe it? They told everyone this morning, where were you?"

"Sleeping…and wow wasn't expecting that...how'd everyone take the news?"

"They freaked out" Lisanna said smiling, "It was very surprising after all."

"Hm...it is"

"Why were you sleeping in so late?" Natsu asked, "YOU'RE NOT COVERED IN PURPLE VIENY THINGS AGAIN ARE YOU!?"

"No, I was up late last night. Let's go to the guild."

"So, Lucy why are you here so late? You're usually here around eight thirty." Mira asked

"Oh I.."

"Hm?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow, the two girls stared at her questioningly.

"I was up all night with Loke.." Lucy said softly she didn't realize how it sounded until both Erza and Mira's face turned bright red.

"Lucy...so early in your relationship?" Mira asked

"WE DIDN'T DO THAT WE WERE JUST TALKING"

"Riiiiggghhtt whatever you say Lucy…" Erza said, "It's none of our business" Lucy groaned

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that…"

"Soooo…how was it?" Mira asked

"It's okay you can tell us" Erza said

"Didn't you just say it wasn't your business!"

"Oh...that bad huh?"

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING"

"Don't worry Lucy, the first time is always bad...but Lokes had experience, maybe he was just nervous" Mira said

"Mira has a point. It'll get better."

"Oh my god…" Lucy groaned putting her head down on the counter. Erza patted her on the back

"There there Lucy…why don't you tell us all about it"

"There's nothing to tell!"

"Whatever you say" Mira said.

A/N: Yaaaaayyyyyyy! Lucy should think before she speaks. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heeeyyy...So, I'm doing the authors note thing before the chapter this time and maybe after. I'm doing this because there's something I want to clarify, someone said they hoped this didn't lead to any lemons. You DO NOT have to worry about that happening, I promise. I don't write Lemon

Time really flew by, it'd been a little over half a year since Lucy and Loke became a couple. So much had happened since then, Lisanna and Natsu were joined by the hip they seemed even closer than they were before, Juvia and Gray believe it or not, were living together in a nice apartment about a block away from Lucy's.

"Should I get them like a present?" Lucy asked

"Why?" Natsu said turning in the chair, "Oh crap we're supposed to get gifts?!"

"You don't have too...I just feel like it's something to think about I mean it is kind of a huge step. You know what comes after moving in together, right?"

"Uuuhh"

"Maybe they'll get married or something" Lucy said shrugging.

"Gray? Get married? Pfffftt" Natsu started to laugh really hard and ended up falling out of his chair. Lisanna giggled

"I can see it" She said smiling, "Lucy you can get them a plant"

"A plant?"

"Yeah. Not too much, not too little"

"Maybe. Then again maybe I shouldn't get them anything, I am kind of broke" Lucy sighed as she opened the curtains to let the sun in. It was such a beautiful day out.

"We should go see what everyone's up to at the guild" Lisanna said, "Besides Mira wanted to talk to me about something, I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer"

"I think thats the last of it" Gray said looking around at all the boxes, "Hm…I have a feeling I'm missing something"

"Maybe it's your clothes?" Juvia said giggling. He looked down and cursed because he was stripped down to his underwear again, stupid habit.

"Dang it." He said, "My clothes aren't really what I'm talking about. Something about the guild...Eh whatever it's probably not important right now. What is important is finding my shirt"

"Oh you mean this?" Juvia asked holding it up

"Yeah that" He reached for it but she snatched it away

"Now now you don't need it to unpack boxes dear"

"Well then I guess you don't need yours either" He said smirking. Juvia ran away from him, occasionally kicking over boxes to slow him down as he ran after her, but he caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Next thing she knew they were on the floor. She brushed some hair out of his eyes, her heart was pounding, he's never looked at her like this before and the way a slight blush stained his cheeks was adorable.

"We should be unpacking" She said softly

"Yeah.." Gray said but neither one of them moved they were just staring at eachother Juvia brought a finger up and traced the emblem on Grays chest. He pressed his forehead to hers, his lips softly, barely touched hers until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.

"GIIILLLLDDDAAAARRRTTSSSS GET READY FOR THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE" Natsu shouted running towards him with his fist raised. Gildarts simply sighed and kid him, sending him across the guild.

"Natsu this happens everytime…" Happy said flying over to him, Lisanna crouched next to Natsu trying not to laugh.

"You'd think he'd learn by now" Lucy said shaking her head. Erza nodded in agreement, Lucy felt a small tinge of worry sink in. Erza hadn't been talking much today and she looked troubled, whatever it was it was really bothering her.

"Erza...are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine" she said

"Are you sure? You can tell me"

"I had a dream last night."

"Uh-huh"

"About Jellal" Erza said, "That is all I wish to discuss on the matter. Mira I've taken a job!" She said literally just grabbing a paper off the board, looking at it and leaving.

"Jeez what's gotten into her?" Natsu asked rubbing the back of his head

"She had a rough night"

"Hm…"

"Hey Natsu let's go over there" Lisanna said suddenly

"DID ERZA ALREADY LEAVE!?" Makarov shouted

"Yeah…" Lucy said

"SHE'S GONNA MISS IT! SOMEONE GO AFTER HER!" He shouted

"I'll go" Lucy volunteered

"No, you stay. Freed and Evergreen, go bring Erza back" he said. Okay what's going on? Lucy thought as she watched the two leave quickly. A few minutes later Erza, Freed, and Evergreen returned

"I apologize, I completely forgot about today" She said softly.

"It's quite alright Erza" Makarov said, "You can go afterwards"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

"I don't know" Lisanna said shrugging, "Whatever it is it seems pretty important. Master wanted everyone here, but where's Gray and Juvia?"

"I don't know"

"Hey Loke!" Lisanna said suddenly. He was right behind Lucy

"Hey" He greeted

"I am seriously about to consider investing in a bell for you"

"I do like presents" he said, "Speaking of presents" he reached in his pocket. Lisanna walked away to go stand by Natsu and Wendy, beaming.

"Lucy…" Loke said softly taking her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Yeah?" She was really confused, why was everyone standing around staring at them? And then she knew why as Loke got down on one knee. Oh crap.

"Marry me, Lucy" He said

"Loke…" Oh gosh he even had a ring, he wasn't kidding around, this wasn't a joke. He was dead serious. Lucy looked around, everyone was watching with anticipation, holding their breaths waiting for her answer. Lucy herself could barely breathe how was she supposed to answer? SHe did though, squeaking out the word yes.

"What was that?" He asked

"Yes." She said a little louder this time and everyone cheered. Loke just smiled and kissed her.

"You had me worried for a minute there" He said softly in her ear

"Did you really think I'd say no?"

After that the whole guild started to celebrate, Erza decided not to take the random job request and simply pinned it back to the board. Now that her mind was somewhat off of her dream she was able to have a little fun.

"Let me see it" Erza said gesturing towards Lucy's hand. She was wearing the ring and she held it up to show Erza.

"Look at it sparkle Carla" Wendy said

"I see it"

"Its beautiful" Erza said smiling. The first Lucy had seen her smile today and it made Lucy even happier.

"Hey where's Gray and Juvia?" Lucy asked looking around

"Over here" Gray said walking over

"Sorry we missed it Lucy" Juvia said

"It's fine, where were you two?"

"We...we had a lot of boxes to unpack…" They both said quickly, they couldn't hide the blush on both their faces.

"You aren't fooling anyone with that one." Erza said, "We know what you were really doing" She winked.

"Ooooohhh…" Lucy said understanding, poor Wendy just looked really really confused

"I don't get it...what were they doing?" She asked, "I don't understand"

"You'll get it when you're older" Carla said

"So Lucy...have any wedding plans in mind?" Levy asked, "Like I don't maybe your maid of honor?"

"Uuuuuhhh...You know maybe we shouldn't discuss this right now"

"Why not? You don't wanna pick this stuff last minute do you?"

"Yeah but...it just happened maybe an hour ago, can't it wait?" Lucy asked, "I promise I'll pick someone"

"No need, I already say yes" Levy said

"How do you know it'll be you?" Erza asked

"How do you know it won't?"

"Oh dear.."

"How many jobs have you gone on with her?"

"Guys" Lucy said it was no use they just kept arguing, "keep this up and you two are out of the ranking" they shut up instantaneously. Lucy sighed she was happy and all watching Loke chat with Natsu and Lisanna knowing she was going to marry him, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was allowed.

A/N: Okay I was going to have this updated last night but my computer was not cooperating with me at all. So, yeah. I'm trying to decide if I want to go ahead and do the wedding in the next chapter or maybthe one after. I'm not sure...what do you guys think? Thanks so much for reading. :)


	8. Chapter 8

It was midnight and Lucy was fast asleep only to then be awoken when she felt someone crawl in her bed next to her. She shot up and turned on the light.

"WHO'S THERE!?" She screamed

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Erza said softly, "I just…"

"What? Erza what's wrong?"

"I…" Something was really bothering her, Erza who usually kept herself calm and composed, looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Erza?"

"I have to keep telling myself it's just a dream…"

"Is it about Jellal?"

"Yes…" She said softly

"Do...you wanna talk about it?"

"He was arrested and taken away...but I keep seeing things…" Erza said squeezing her eyes shut and holding her head, "They're hurting him, doing horrendous things to him and he can't fight back."

"Oh…" Lucy said softly

"I don't know if it's just a dream or if it's something he's making me see"

"What do you mean?"

"On Tenrou Island...while I was battling Azuma...and I thought for sure I was going to die, I heard Jellals voice in my head telling me not to give up. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but then I realized it couldn't have been. So, what if these dreams aren't actually dreams what if he's reaching out to me?"

"W-"

"Well then let's go break him out!" Natsu said jumping up from the floor. Lucy shrieked

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE NATSU!?" She screamed

"I needed a place to crash."

"Natsu you're on my tail" Happy said

"Oh sorry little buddy" Natsu moved his foot and Lucy sighed

"I really need to put a lock on the door" She said softly, "anyways...even if he was making you see what they're doing to him, what can we do?"

"I just said we could break him out"

"Natsu we can't…"

"We could try"

"No, we can't we'll be killed" Lucy said

"Lucy it's for Erza."

"Natsu, Lucy is right. Plus, I don't even know if Jellal is inserting himself in my dreams, they could just be dreams." Erza said softly

"Fine…"

Lucy sighed as she watched Levy and Erza argue over the position on Maid of honor for her wedding.

"You know you'll have to pick one soon right?" Loke asked, "Before they kill each other"

"I know. Hm…" She got up and walked away ignoring Erza and Levy as they tried to drag her into it.

"Hey Cana" She said sliding into the booth next to her

"Hi Lucy" Cana said smiling

"I have a question"

"Okay"

"Do you want to be my maid of honor?" Lucy asked. Canas eyes widened

"Me?"

"Yeah you're Cana right?" She said laughing, "You're my friend and I want you to be my maid of honor"

"Really? But I...that thing on the island I left you…"

"Still beating yourself up over that? I'm alive aren't I? I wasn't even angry. Please" Cana smiled and hugged her

"Yeah totally Lucy!" She said happily, "Wait what do I have to do?"

"Basically just make sure I get down the aisle without me freaking out and running away"

"That seems easy enough" Cana said softly.

"Guys you can stop fighting I made my decision" Lucy said

"Who?" Levy asked, "Is it me?"

"No"

"Ha! Told you she'd pick me" Erza said

"Not you either. Sorry, I picked Cana"

"CANA!?" Both Levy and Erza exclaimed

"Yeah...but you two can be bridesmaids…" Lucy said walking away quickly, she basically ran away.

"Good job, Lucy, knew you could do it" Loke said

"Thanks." Lucy said softly then she suddenly remembered something, "I ALMOST FORGOT!" She exclaimed looking around for Lisanna, she found her cuddling up to Natsu (which was adorable)

"Lisanna!" Lucy said grabbing her, "I need to ask you a question"

"okay…."

"I already asked Mira but there will be a lot of food soooo...I need someone to make food for the wedding and a certain someone to make the wedding cake"

"Me? You want me to do it?" She asked

"Yeah silly" Lucy said Lisanna smiled a big happy smile and jumped up wrapping her arms around Lucy

"YAAAAYYY! Of course I will!" She squealed

"Yaaaaayyyy!"

Later that night Lucy walked into a mess of an apartment, like there were plastic cups everywhere.

"Freaking kidding me?" Lucy said

"I swear it wasn't me" Loke said walking over

"Riiiggghhhttt...help me clean this up."

"Hey Luluuu" Levy said walking over

"Levy?"

"Yeaaahh...see we wanted to surprise you but you took so long getting here we kind of started without you" Levy said smiling

"Who's all here?"

"Um...Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Erza, Mira, Evergreen was here but she got bored and left. Wendy is too young for this"

"For what?"

"Your bachelorette party silly!" Lisanna said

"So, uh did anyone order a stripper?" Cana asked, "because I was going to but I wasn't sure if anyone had one booked already"

"I didn't.." Mira said everyone shook their heads and then Levy smiled and put an arm around Loke.

"So um...it's hot in here, don't you think? You know...wearing all them clothes and all you must be burning up" She said winking

"Back off sister" Lucy warned

"Oh come on, you don't have to get completely naked"

"Yeah I'm gonna go...have fun" Loke said disappearing and the sudden loss of support made Levy fall over.

"I'll have you know the reason I didn't catch you is because you told my fiance to strip for you." Lucy said as Levy got up.

"Anyways. Lucy come over here" Lisanna said grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the couch. She sat her down and Lisanna placed a tiara on her head

"There just like a princess"

"So, uh...what exactly is planned?" Lucy asked

"Drinking, lots and lots of drinking" Cana said, "and some fun games"

"Oooh let's play mine first!" Mira suggested

"Okay. What is it?"

"Lucy get up" said pulling on her wrists, she did and Mira ran to a large trashbag and pulled it over.

"Everyone take a roll of toilet paper.' Mira instructed handing everyone a roll except Lucy.

"What do I do?"

"Just stand there and looked pretty" Mira said smiling, "Okay we're going to make a wedding dress completely out of tape and toilet paper" She pulled out several rolls of scotch tape, "Everyone surround Lucy!"

A minute later Lucy was surrounded by several girls instructing her to do several different things and she was getting very confused. About a half an hour later Lucy was dressed in a impressive looking toilet paper gown.

"Hmmm….we're missing something" Erza said rubbing her chin as she admired their handy work.

"I agree." Juvia said, "OH I KNOW!" She yelled grabbing a handful of toilet paper and she began creating something out of it. Soon it turned into a pretty head dress and she placed it gently on Lucy's head on top of the tiara.

"Aaaw you look pretty!" Lisanna said happily.

"Thanks. Can I take it off?"

"Allow me" Cana said ripping it down the middle and tearing the dress off. "Hm, I hope Loke doesn't take the real thing off of you like that on the honeymoon"

"What?" Lucy asked blushing a little

"You know...after the ceremony and reception, everyone goes home. You two newly weds making out as you enter your apartment"

"It gets all hot and heavy and you're tugging on each others clothes" Levy said

"He slips off your dress, you take off his shirt an-"

"I UNDERSTOOD BEFORE PLEASE STOP TALKING!" Lucy shouted blushing madly, "You don't have to describe it in graphic detail."

"Aaaawww...it's okay" Cana said pulling Lucy close and stroking her hair, "You won't be so embarrassed once it happens"

"Anyways" Lisanna said laughing, "We should play another game"

"I need a drink first" Lucy said softly. Erza handed her a cup and Lucy took a drink before coughing because it burned going down her throat.

"What is this?"

"Vodka" Cana said, "You've never had it?"

"No"

"It's only Gods gift to earth"

"Hmm"

"Okay what should we play next?" Juvia asked

"I could think of something" Cana said, "Lucy go in the bathroom"

"Oookkaaayyy" Lucy went in to see a whole lot of white fabric and puffiness hanging on the shower rod, the hook on the door, some were even standing on their own. They were wedding dresses.

"It's your own personal dress fitting" Cana said

"Wow I was expecting leather and chains or something sexual" Lucy said looking around

"Well, try them on. We'll be waiting" She said closing the door. Lucy sighed and grabbed one. She got in it slowly, she didn't want to rip the pretty fabric. She looked at herself in the mirror. Oh god this one was horrendous. It was really really puffy, it had long puffy sleeves, a really long train in the back. It was one of those dresses you saw in the back of a Bridal store no one ever talked about or suggested.

Lucy went out and everyone cringed

"Oh no, no. No…" Lisanna said, "It hurts"

"I don't know guys, I think I look hot" Lucy said sarcastically

"You look like a pastry" Levy said

"I know. I'm gonna go take this off"

After hours of trying on dresses, Lucy found one she actually really liked. It had lace sleeves that hung off the shoulder, didn't really puff out at the waist, had a small train, there were tiny diamonds in the fabric that sparkled when she moved. It was beautiful and looking in the mirror Lucy saw she looked absolutely stunning in it. She walked out and the room was silent

"So what do you think?" She asked

"Thats the one" Cana said

"Yeah" Levy agreed

"It's like it was made for you" Juvia said

"Oh my you look so pretty!" Lisanna and Mira both said at the same time.

"Hey Cana how'd you afford all of these dresses?" Lucy asked

"Well...Gildarts can be very generous"

"You pulled the you-missed-out-on-most-of-your-daughter's-life card didn't you?" Lucy asked

"Maybe…"

"So what are we going to do with all the other ones?" Lisanna asked

"I'm taking the ones she didn't like to one of the bridal stores tomorrow" Cana said, "Okay Lucy will you be getting married in this dress?"

"Yeah" She said smiling

"It has a matching veil" Cana said happily. Lucy changed back into her regular clothes and placed the dress in a black bag before hanging it in the closet. After they ran out of games to play they drank and danced the rest of the night or until everyone passed out in random places. Lisanna was sleeping on top of Cana and Mira was asleep on the table, Juvia just fell asleep on the floor, Erza was on the floor as well, Levy was sprawled across Erza and Lucy was the only one who managed to make it to her bed.

A/N: Yaaaayyy partyyy XD Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks so much for reading and I will see you next time...not actually see...you know what I mean. :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay so, I've got all the batter for five different cakes. Now all we have to wait until they're done baking and then you can pick one" Lisanna said, "Okay?"

"Yeah" Lucy said looking around her apartment she couldn't believe Levy wasn't here yet, where was she? She went on a job but Jet and Droy came back this morning without her.

"Lucy?" Lisanna questioned

"I'm fine" She said flashing a quick smile and looking at the door when it suddenly burst open

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna greeted, "Hi Happy"

"Have you guys seen Levy?" Lucy asked

"No, why?" Wendy asked, "Jet and Droy said she went shopping right after the job to buy a wedding present for Lucy"

"She isn't back yet?" Natsu asked, "She must be trying really hard...WAIT WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BUY GIFTS!?"

"Already have it taken care of Natsu" Lisanna said laughing.

"Are you guys making cake?" Happy asked

"Yeah, we're picking a wedding cake, you guys can be voters if you want" Lucy said.

Levy sighed, man that was hard. Now all she had to do was drop this off at home and then go to Lucy's place. Levy turned around when she heard someones heels hitting the ground quickly behind her. A girl was crying and running towards Levy but instead of stopping the girl just shoved Levy out of the way.

"Ow! Jerk" Levy said softly

"Well...she got away, but left a replacement" A man said grabbing Levys forearm and pulling her up roughly.

"Back off creep!" Levy yelled. The man looked middle aged, he had a red beard, dark eyes, long red hair, his breath smelled of whiskey.

"Now now play nice" he said and when she started screaming he placed a hand over her mouth for some reason she passed out, even though he didn't have a cloth dipped in toxin or something. Levy woke up in what looked like a musty old basement, there was a few beds, a fridge, a small table. Levy had chains wrapped around her wrist, her arms were above her head and her tiptoes were the only thing touching the ground.  
"Oh damn…" She groaned

"Hey Carter she's awake" a big fat man said from the corner, "Can we play with her now?"

"In a minute Tido." Carter said, the man with the beard, patting Tidos bald head.

"Aw."

"You are so much prettier than our other doll, I can't wait to unwrap you." Carter said walking over, "The other one didn't have...much on the top. You know?" He said his hand gently grazing her breast.

"You get your hands off of me!" Levy shrieked, she went to kick him but came to an awful realization, she couldn't move her legs.

"Don't worry pet, it's temporary" He said, "Boys, I'll go first. Then you can have all the fun with her you want"

"No!" Levy screamed as he leaned into her face to kiss her, she spit in his face. He slapped her really hard and pulled out a knife.

"Do it again, I dare you" He said as he groped up her thigh, Levy was trembling as she begged him to stop. He just laughed as he planted gross kisses on her neck. She wanted to throw up and when he pulled back he ripped open Levys dress and trailed his hands down to her underwear. She spit in his face again, which made him pretty angry, he took the knife and cut deeply into the side of Levys leg

"You little tramp, I should kill you" He hissed wiping her spit from his face.

"Go ahead" Levy said and he sent a hard punch in her stomach, soon the other guys joined in, punching, biting, groping her. She was screaming the whole time.

He sighed looking behind him to see if he was being followed by any chance, he wasn't. However he needed to stay on high alert, they could be anywhere. He ran a hand through his hair, how long has it been since he's eaten? A few days maybe. He saw a house up ahead maybe if he told the inhabitants his story they'd be kind enough to feed him? Perhaps let him use their shower? Maybe, it was worth a shot right? He walked over but as he approached the front of the house he noticed it was a lot smaller than he initially thought. In fact it wasn't even a house, it was a big shed. He went to walk away but heard a loud scream coming from inside, he glanced in the window and saw a girl in chains with her dress ripped open and a bunch of guys beating the hell out of her. Angry he broke down the door

~  
Levys head hung and she could barely lift it to see who had just burst through the door. Really she didn't care who it was just as long as they got her the hell out of here. She watched the blood from the gash in her leg run down to the floor. An already large puddle of blood getting larger with each drop of blood.

"What the hell is going on here!?" The man asked angrily

"None of your business" Carter hissed

"I think it is" He said. Levy didn't see what happened after but she felt a sudden spike in magic power resonating from the man who'd burst in. She heard several loud bangs and thuds and screaming. Then she felt the chains around her wrists give way and she fell in someones arms, she was too weak to move away despite the fact she wanted too.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you now" he said softly placing her gently on the floor and then looking at the wound in her leg. He took off his shirt and tore it before setting it aside as he took out a small thing of water. He twisted the cap off.

"This is going to hurt a little, I'm sorry" he said, he poured what was left of the water on the wound making Levy whimper and hiss. He then wrapped the torn fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around her leg, tying it tightly. Levy looked up, the man looked familiar, very but she couldn't tell who he was. His name wasn't coming to her mind.

"Thank you" She whispered

"Don't mention it" he said then gently picked her up bridal style, "Let's get you home"

"Seriously no one has seen Levy since yesterday!?" Lucy shouted

"We thought she was with you!" Jet said

"Yeah" Droy said, "What if she's hurt!?"

"We have to find her" Natsu said

"Lucy." Loke said tapping her shoulder he leaned into her ear, "Levys at your apartment she's in bad shape" He whispered for only her ears to hear.

"Let's go" Lucy said running off with him.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR WEDDING STUFF LUCY!" Natsu yelled

Back at Lucy's apartment Levy sat on the couch, the last time she was here was for the party a week ago. On Lucy's table were tiny squares of different kinds of cake. Oh yeah, the wedding cake thing. Levy sighed and started to cry, she missed it, Lucy was counting on her to be there and she wasn't.

"LEVY!" Lucy screamed bursting through the door with Erza and Loke, "Levy what happened!?" She asked covering her mouth. Levy quickly closed the tear in her dress and started trembling. She didn't want Loke here, not that she didn't like him, she didn't want male company right now.

"Loke...go away please…" Levy whispered, "I…" She couldn't finish. Erza walked over and whispered to Loke

"She'd be more comfortable speaking to females. She doesn't want a man in here" she whispered. Loke nodded and disappeared.

"Levy?" Lucy questioned, "What happened? Were you-"

"I wasn't raped...I wasn't…he stopped them" Levy said softly she told them everything, every detail right up until now.

"What did this man look like?" Erza asked

"He looked really familiar but I couldn't think of his name. He had a weird tattoo around his eye and...it was dark but I think he had blueish ha- Erza?" Levy questioned Erza's eyes had widened and she was staring at Levy.

"...No...it couldn't be him…" She said softly, "How could he have gotten out?"

"Erza...who are you talking about?" Lucy asked

"He couldn't have gotten out….it can't be him"

"Erza!?"

"Think the man who saved you was Jellal."

"Jellal?"

"No Erza it couldn't be" Lucy said softly, "He was arrested"

"Then how do you explain the description!? The only other person who fits it is Mystogan and he's in Edolus he can't come back" Erza said holding her head, "I have to go." Erza said turning towards the door.

"Erza w-" Lucy took a step forward

"Lucy do not follow me!" She snapped before leaving and closing the door with a slam. Lucy sighed

"Are you okay, Levy?" She asked softly

"Yeah…" She whispered, "Is it okay if I use your shower?"  
"Yeah…wait do you have any clothes?" She shook her head so Lucy went to see if she had anything that might fit Levy and when she saw she didn't she went back to the girls dorm at the guild and got some outfits for Levy. Jet and Droy stopped her as she was about to leave and go home.

"Is Levy okay?" Jet asked

Yeah is she hurt!?" Droy asked

"She's okay" Lucy turned to leave but Jet grabbed her

"We want to see her"

"No."

"Why now!?"

"Because…" What was Lucy supposed to say? "She doesn't need…she doesn't want to be around guys right now"

"What? Why?"

"She was...attacked okay, thats all I'm saying. You put the pieces together yourselves I have to go. Please, just stay here" Lucy started walking home with Loke.

"Crazy day. I wonder where Erza went" Lucy said softly

"I'm sure she's fine. Hey Lucy" Loke said stopping suddenly

"Hm?"

"I'm glad it wasn't you." He said Lucy squeezed his hand and they started walking again. He disappeared when they reached the door though and Lucy went in alone carrying Levys clothes

"I wasn't sure what to get you so I just grabbed everything." Lucy said handing Levy her clothes

"Thanks Lulu"

"Hey your leg is better"  
"I used my sky healing magic" Wendy said happily

"Oh hey Wendy" Lucy said smiling and watching as Levy disappeared in the bathroom to take a shower. Lucy sat on the couch and ran a hand through her hair sighing heavily

"This sucks"

"Yeah…" Wendy said softly they waited for Levy to come out of the shower and then they talked a little bit, Lucy showed Wendy and Carla her wedding dress, they ate cake and then they all just kind of went to bed.

Erza sighed it was pitch black out she should probably go home. She spent all day searching all of Magnolia for him but she didn't find him. If only she had tried harder to stop them from arresting him, he wasn't even aware of the crimes he had committed, he probably still wasn't. Regardless, if he were at all the Jellal she remembered he would be looking for her too. How did he manage to break out though? She wouldn't have been able too and he did. There's no telling what was going to happen to him once the magic council found him? He'd probably be executed.

"Jellal where did you go?" She whispered sitting on the top of a hill overlooking Magnolia.  
"Behind you" he said softly. Erza gasped and jumped up

"It's you!" She said, "But how!? How did you break out!?" He didn't answer just got this look on his face.

"Erza, there's something you need to know" he said, "I didn't come here for a reunion. I remember everything now, everything I did to you, your friends. I was possessed by who I thought was the black wizard Zeref but turns out it was someone I worked alongside for years. I am truly, truly sorry for all the pain I caused you and your friends. That being said there's a serious matter needing to be attended to." He said

"What is it? Are we in danger?"

"When I broke out a few other prisoners were also accidently set free. The guards were able to capture all of them but myself and one other person."

"Who?"  
"A woman by the name of Asyuka got away. She was placed in the cell next to me and from what I understand she was not a fan of Lucy and Juvia."

"She'll be looking for them. Did she tell you why she attacked the guild?"

"She said she thought maybe Juvia and Lucy were in the infirmary at the guild but when she realized where they actually were it was too late. Erza, she isn't going to waste time, she wants Juvia and Lucy dead and she won't stop until they are." Jellal said, "This is my fault I should've stopped her. I'm sorry"

"This isn't your fault, not at all. I have a question"

"Yes?"  
"I've been having dreams about you...were the guards hurting you?"

"I see it worked then, you got visions of me being abused by the guards."

"Why did you do it!? Why did did you mess with my head like that!?"

"I thought you'd come for me, Erza. But I don't need you too now. As you can see I'm perfectly fine. I suggest you go warn your friends about this girl"

"Come to the guild with me" Erza said quickly as he turned away, "Please"

"I can't, I'm on the run. It's best if I get as far away from here as possible"

"Jellal"

"Goodbye Erza, I'll see you soon. Good luck" He started to walk away, but Erza suddenly threw her arms around him.

"I...I...missed you" She said softly, "Please stay alive and come see me as soon a possible" he hugged her back.

"Of course...Scarlet" with that he was gone and Erza was on the move.

"This little bitch wants to kill my friends she has to go through me first" She said running as fast as she could heading straight for the guild she'll go there first and warn everyone, then she would go to Lucy's apartment and then Grays.

A/N: Alrighty...this chapter was literally all filler. Completely unplanned and random. The only part I knew I wanted in here and had planned on was the Jellal and Erza thing because you know...Jellal...and Erza… 3 aaannnnyyyywwwaaayyyysss thanks so much for reading I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from all of you peoples xD God I am too weird...


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to the guild Levy?" Carla asked flying beside Wendy as they walked down the street, "After what happened yesterday"

"I'm fine." Levy said, "Nothing happened yesterday."

"But those guys tried to r-"

"Nothing happened yesterday! There was no attack!" Levy snapped

"Okay…" Wendy said softly, "I'm sorry"

"No, I am" Levy said softly, "I just want to forget it happened okay?"

"Okay…I hope Lucy doesn't get worried since we just kind of left her alone"

"I left a note, she'll be fine" Levy said and then she stopped walking when she saw Erza running towards them with Gray, Natsu, and Juvia following close behind.

"Where is Lucy!?" Erza asked

"Her apartment…"

"Is Loke with her? Is he out?"

"Not when we left, why?" Levy asked

"Erza?" Wendy questioned

"She was alone?"

"Yeah"

"You idiot!" Natsu shouted grabbing Levy by the forearms, "You left her alone while there's a psycho out trying to kill her!?"

"Let me go…" Levy whimpered trembling Erza pulled him away from Levy

"Natsu they didn't know" Erza snapped, "We need to hurry. Come" all of them ran down the street towards Lucy's apartment.

"Let me go" Lucy choked as her hand wrapped around Lucy's neck. Her keys were all the way across the room. Not that they'd be much use to her, Asyuka already said she closed the gates again.

"Long time no see Lucy" She said, "I thought about doing what I did last time but then I thought beating the crap out of you would be a hell of a lot more entertaining."

"Please…"

"Begging isn't going to help you, sweetie" she cooed then she threw Lucy on the floor, "So tell me about this fiancee of yours. Is he rich?" How did she know about Loke? Lucy got up

"Does it matter?" Lucy asked coughing

"I guess not." She said kicking Lucy in the stomach, sending her flying into her wall. She cracked it.

"Consider this a wedding present. Death in a big red bow" she kicked Lucy and took in a handful of her hair pulling her up. Lucy kicked her, hard enough to make Asyuka let go then she kicked her again but Asyuka grabbed her foot and twisted. Lucy fell down again but got up and punched the bitch in the mouth, she spit out blood.

"Ow. Nice one Lulu" she commented, "You've had practice"

"It's called-" Lucy said picking up her lamp and slamming it over Asyukas head, "Erza" She finished Asyuka blinked and touched her bleeding temple

"Well...that...was painful" She said. She punched Lucy twice in the face and then slammed her fist in Lucy's stomach making her double over. Then she kept kicking Lucy and threw her into the glass coffee table, shattering it. One of the pieces of glass cut very deep down the middle of her wrist. Now clumps of blood were dripping on the floor. Asyuka pulled Lucy up and went after Lucy again but she ran into the kitchen and got into one of her drawers.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Asyuka asked laughing when she pulled out a really big freaking knife. She tackled Lucy to the ground and fought for the knife, grabbing Lucy's wrist in a tight grip and trying to twist it around so Lucy would stab herself. Almost worked but then Lucy just used the other knife she pulled out and sank it deep into Asyukas stomach three time. The blood from her bleeding temple dripped onto Lucy's forehead and the fountain of blood pouring out of her stomach absorbed in Lucy's clothes. Asyuka closed her eyes and then her whole body went limp. Lucy just killed someone. She rolled the body off of her and just kind of laid on the floor to tired to get up.

"Lucy!?" Natsu shouted bring down the door to her apartment to see it was completely trashed, "LUCY!?" He yelled

"We're too late" Wendy said softly covering her mouth as tears formed. There was a lot of blood leading to the kitchen so they all followed the trail to see Lucy laying next to Asyuka surrounded by a puddle of blood. Loke was knelt next to her, he must've just gotten there.

"She's dead" he said

"WHAT!?" Wendy screamed

"Oh no, not Lucy" He said, "Asyuka is dead."

"I had no choice, I had to kill her…" Lucy said softly as Loke gathered her in his arms gently.

"It's okay." He said softly.

So much had happened the passed few days, Jellal broke out of prison, Levy was attacked, Lucy killed someone and had to go to the council to explain why she killed one of their prisoners but no charges were filed and she was free to home. Her apartment was clean, the coffee table was replaced and so was everything else that had been wall was fixed thanks to Gildarts.

"Let me see" Loke said holding out his hand, Lucy sighed and outstretched her wrist. He unbandaged it and looked at the gross cut.

"It's healing at least" He said

"Yeah, but it's gonna leave a scar"

"Scars are hot"

"Yeah whatever" she said, "Let's change the subject"

"Okay...How's Levy been holding up?"

"Fine. She absolutely refuses to talk about what happened."

"Understandable"

"Yeah…" She said softly having nothing else to really say they just kind of laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. Lucy sighed and started thinking about the wedding. She had the bridesmaid dresses ready, they fit everyone. She had her dress, the food, the drinks, Loke had everything he needed. They had the place they were getting married at, the decorations, they just needed a date, a day for all of it to happen. Lucy sat up suddenly.

"Lucy?" Loke question sitting up too.

"I don't want to wait."

"For what?"

"I want to get married, I want to marry you."

"I want to marry too, kind of why I proposed" He said

"No, I want to get married now."

"Now?"

"Right now"

"Like today?" He asked looking at her like she was freaking insane

"Yeah."

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." She said getting up, "Let's go come on"

A/N: Okay I'm really sorry if this story is going really really fast but I just couldn't wait any longer. Review please. Thanks so much for reading :) Wedding time.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wait right now!?" Natsu asked, "Are you i-"

"YAY!" Lisanna squealed clapping her hands, "Mira and I will start cooking now!" She ran off, dragging Natsu with her.

"Lucy how are we supposed to get the church ready in such short notice?" Loke asked

"Erza!" Lucy yelled she walked over and Lucy put her hands on her shoulders, "Get your dress and everyone to the church."

"Okay…"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted from inside the church, "We need to get this church ready for a wedding right now so I need everyone working their hardest to decorate, we have two hours to get this place looking beautiful! Now all of you get to work or there will be hell to pay!"

"You know Lucy this is pretty crazy" Levy said tying the corset in place for Lucy.

"Yeah"

"Crazy is good" Cana said, "now sit down" she pushed Lucy in a chair and grabbed a brush. They were in the back of the church and they could hear the commotion, Erza would make an excellent drill sergeant.

"You can go help them if you want guys, I can just summon Cancer to do my hair"

"No." Cana said, "Besides I don't think crab legs would even know what to do with a curling iron"

"Okay"

It took about an hour to get Lucy's hair curled and then another twenty minutes for Erza to finish Lucy's makeup.

"So, Lucy are you nervous?" Levy asked

"No not really"

"Are you nervous for what's after?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your wedding night" Cana said, "you know when you and Loke have your own celebration" She winked. Lucy felt a knot growing in her stomach as she got up. Oh jeez she didn't think about that, she wasn't ready for that yet was she? Oh man she should've thought this through, she's an idiot.

"Lucy?" Erza questioned

"I...can't do this…"' Lucy said softly, "I'm such an idiot"

"Lucy calm down"

"No! What's wrong with me!? What was I thinking!? I can't get married, I'm just a kid!"

"Lucy you don't mean that you're just nervous" Levy said, "Cana do something before she calls it off"

"Me?"Cana asked

"You are the maid of honor, say something...say what Erza would say" Levy said

"Yes do it I want to hear this" Erza said smoothing her strapless red dress and sitting down.

"What Erza would say…" Cana said to herself, "Oh I got it" she walked over to Lucy and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop whining!" She said firmly, "The hell is wrong with you!? Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"You do? Then why are you freaking out? You're marrying the love of your life. Lucy you get out there and you walk down that aisle or I swear to god I will drag your ass down it myself" Cana said, "Was that close?"

"Pretty accurate actually." Erza said

"Yeah" Levy said

"So, Lucy are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good" Cana said there was a knock on the door. Levy opened it Makarov stood there smiling

"I hope you're ready. We're on in ten minutes" he said. He'd be walking Lucy down the aisle since her father was no longer here and couldn't.

Ten minutes flew by like ten seconds and soon music filled the halls and Lucy was grasping Makarovs hand as they walked to the alter.

It was a really long ceremony but when it was over as her and Loke walked out together Happy, Lily, and Carla flew over them dumping red and white rose petals on them, which was a surprise. The reception was at the guild which was where all the food was. Instead of a cake they had red velvet cupcakes with white frosting. The tables were draped in white table cloths and someone folded the napkins like little swans and placed them on each plate.

Lucy watched in amazement as Juvia danced with Gray, she was an excellent dancer. Maybe was because she was water and could move in ways Lucy didn't think was possible.

"There you are" Loke said scaring the hell out of her. He needed to stop suddenly popping in like that before Lucy had a heart attack.

"Hi" She said as he spun her around he went to kiss her but she was pulled away.

"Hey come back" Loke said

"Mine now" Mira said laughing as she danced with Lucy, they were literally just spinning around.

"Mira the food is delicious"

"I'm surprised you got some after Natsu and Happy went through" She said smiling

"I am too"any

Levy sighed everyone was having fun, she was too but there were so many people she felt like she was being suffocated.  
"Hey Levy do you wanna dance with me?" Droy asked

"No she wants to dance with me" Jet said

"I asked first!"

"So? Doesn't matter!"

"Does too!" Droy argued Levy sighed they were too close to her and she started to tremble and when Jet touched her arm she ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Oh man she was freaking out, why at a time like this? She felt so queasy and couldn't stop shaking as she remembered the feel their hands on her, their disgusting hands groping and squeezing. She threw up and stayed on the floor biting her lip to keep from crying, it didn't work, tears fell down her face but at least she wasn't screaming.

"Hey...are you okay?" Lisanna asked softly, knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"I'm fine, I just need a minute.." she said wiping her tears and trying to stop shaking. She slowly opened the door.

"Levy…" Lisanna said, "Are you okay?" she looked so concerned

"No…"

"What happened?" Oh thats right, Erza, Lucy, Loke and Wendy were the only ones who knew what happened to her. She didn't tell anyone else.

"Levy" she knew she had been attacked but she didn't know the full extent of what happened. She decided to tell her and when she did Lisanna hugged her tight

"It's okay Levy no one will ever hurt you again. Now come on, let's get back before Lucy notices we're gone"

Lucy sighed "Seriously Gray? Come on where's your shirt?" He looked down startled to see the red dress shirt he had been wearing was gone.

"Gray darling I think you dropped this" Juvia said holding up his shirt, she handed it to him and he sighed before walking away. Juvia sat next to Lucy

"Where'd Loke run off to?" She asked

"He went to talk to Erza"

"Oh...um..Lucy, Gray and I weren't able to get you and Loke a wedding gift we were planning on it b-"

"It's perfectly fine Juvia. Don't worry about it" Lucy said smiling

"Um…." it looked like there was something else she wanted to tell her but couldn't figure out how to say it.

"Juvia?"

"I…"

"Are you okay?"

"Um...it's just that I…"

"Yooouuu"

"I think...I'm…" she didn't finish Lucy sighed

"Do you want some champaign?" Lucy asked thinking she'll tell her when she was ready.

"Oh no, I-I can't…drink any…" Juvia said softly.

"Why n- Oh...oh god, no way...you're p-"

"Keep your voice down!" She hissed, "And I don't know if I am yet"

"Does Gray know you might be...baking a cake?"

"What? And no...he doesn't know...I don't know how to tell him."

"What if you are? That'd be great!"

"Yeah…don't tell anyone"

"My lips are sealed."

After the reception Lucy walked home with Loke they received a lot of congratulations from strangers, probably because they were still in their wedding attire.

"Should we open the gifts now?" She asked, "Or wait?"

"I think we should wait until tomorrow" he said kissing her softly

"I need to go change." She said quickly basically running away from him and into the bathroom, she locked the door and then got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her dumb ass forgot her clothes. She sighed and then saw something in the bathtub, a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. She picked it up and looked at the card:

"Haha I knew you'd run and hide in the bathroom before Loke could rip that pretty white gown off of you! So here's a little something for to change into ;) ~ Cana"

"Oh great" Lucy said softly as she tore open the box. Lucy groaned and pulled out a thin black nightgown that looked like it'd be really really short on her and it was freaking see through. Seriously Cana? Seriously? Lucy couldn't wear this! She didn't really have a freaking choice did she? groaning softly she put it on. Yeah it was definitely see through, you could see Lucy's white bra and panties through the thin material. What made it worse was she had to remove her undergarments because they just didn't look right under this stupid nighty. She hung her dress from the shower rod and put a robe on her body, tying it tightly before walking out of the bathroom.

"I thought maybe you ran away" Loke said smiling

"Nope...here I am" she said softly, well this was awkward. There was knock on the door and Lucy was silently thanking god for whoever it was, but when she opened the door there was no one there. Well then. She saw on her mat in front of the door a red rose and a card. She picked it up and read: "Congratulations you two, best of luck -Jellal."

"Holy...Jellal...what even? Where did he go?" She stepped out in the hallway, there was no one, it was empty.

"Lucy what is it?" Loke asked walking over a worried look on his face.

"Jellal...he gave us this" she held up the rose blinking

"Hm...you want to tell Erza?"

"Not right now. I mean if he's in Magnolia he'll probably go see her so there's really no point in me telling her so-" Loke interrupted her little ramble with a kiss that made Lucy's head spin, wrapping an arm around her waist tightly he pulled her back inside the apartment and kicked the door closed.

"Sorry I had too" he said resting his forehead on hers. Suddenly the knots in her stomach, the nervousness, it all went away and Lucy was finally able to muster up the courage to untie her robe and let it hit the floor. Lokes eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. He opened his mouth to say something, but then just stopped, threw Lucy over his shoulder, and dropped her on the bed.

A/N: Aaaaaannnnndddd thats where I'll stop. Um I haven't decided if Juvia is expecting a tiny Gray which is why it just says she might be. Let me know, yes or no if thats something you'd like to see happen. I probably will make it happen because, you know, babies. Haha anyways thanks for reading, please review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again I am doing the authors note at the beginning of the chapter and possibly at the end. I'm probably not going to make this chapter very long, um...some stuff has been going on so I'm a little distracted.

"Lucy I need your help!" Juvia shouted bursting in Lucy's apartment with a terrified look on her face. Lucy, thinking something was wrong, ran over.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked frantically, grabbing Juvias shoulders.

"I...uh…" She glanced at Loke, "get him out of here"

"Why?"

"Please" Juvia said softly. Lucy sighed

"Loke go hang out with Gray or something…" Lucy said softly. He sighed

"Now why can't I stay?" he asked

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you" Juvia said softly, "Um...Lucy I was wondering if you had any extra tampons because...man...it is a m-"

"Okay! Okay! Stop, I get it! Bye" He disappeared leaving the two of them alone in Lucy's apartment.

"Alright so what's this really about?" Lucy asked sitting on the couch sighing. Juvia sat next to her.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"I tried to buy a pregnancy test yesterday, but Gray was with me…"

"Uh-huh…" Juvia explained to Lucy that the reason she didn't want to buy the test that day was because Gray didn't know and she didn't want to tell him until she knew for sure so he didn't freak out.

"You just need me to buy it…" Lucy said softly

"Yes, I have the money for you. Please...you're the only one who knows."

"Yeah...sure on one condition, you have to come with me."

"But what i-"

"If we run into anyone, I'll just say it's mine"

They didn't run into anyone, thank god, they went back to Lucy's apartment.

"Okay...just follow the instructions on the box and you should be okay…" Lucy said handing it to Juvia. She ducked inside the bathroom and Lucy waited on the couch for her to get out. Ten minutes passed and she came out holding the test.

"It's...blue? What does that mean?" She asked

"I don't know...let me see the box" Lucy said she read the back, "Pink is negative...blue is positive. Oh my god, Yaaayyy!" Lucy smiled, Juvia didn't, "Not yay?"

"It's...it's just...I didn't want it to happen like this…"

"Right...come on, babies are hardly ever planned! It's great news Juvia." Lucy said throwing the test and box away in the bathroom trashcan.

"Now, I demand you go tell Gray right now" Lucy said. Juvia smiled

"Thank you!" She said running out the door.

"Sooo...what'd you two ladies talk about?" Loke asked suddenly appearing on the couch.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"...actually no…"

"Lisanna" Natsu said running up to her. She turned and he abruptly stopped, taking in her appearance. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Lisanna?" He walked up to her slowly, "Are you okay?" She gave him a tiny smile which wasn't at all as reassuring as she planned because it almost automatically broke into a frown.

"No…" She whispered

"What happened?"

"Natsu...come closer…" he did, she looked so sad, she smiled and this time it held, but only for a little while. She took his hand and sighed a heavy sigh as she laced her fingers with his and stared off into the sunset.

"I'm going to miss this…" She said softly, "The sunset is always so beautiful up here." They were standing ontop of the hill they used to hang out at when they were children, it's where they first kissed, and where they finally stopped kidding themselves about being "Just friends"

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked giving her a questioning look. Then she looked at him and smiled a bright smile through a flood of tears that were drowning her pretty blue eyes.

"Oh Natsu...always so dense…." she put a hand on his cheek and he leaned into the softness of her hand, "Tell everyone at Fairy tail I'm sorry. I...I am so sorry Natsu." She said and then she couldn't say any more as sobs choked her and left her unable to speak.

"What? Lisanna what's going on!? Are you leaving!?"

"Not…willingly...I can't….I can't control what's about to happen.." she cried as her body began to glow and the emblem on her thigh faded into gold sparkles. She floated towards the sky with Natsu still clutching her hand and not letting go.

"No!" He yelled trying to pull her back down, it wasn't working.

"Natsu. Let me go" She said softly

"NO!"

"Please…" She whispered, "I can't stay here. You're making this hurt worse" he was hurting her, he didn't mean too, he couldn't release her hand. It didn't matter if he held on because soon after the words left her mouth her body faded into tiny gold sparkles and danced around him before disappearing as well. Natsu stood there, staring at the sky, at his hand, at the place Lisanna once stood. Then he fell to his knees and punched the ground as tears streamed down his face.

"Lisanna...no…" he said, "Liiissaaaannnnaaa!"

"Juvia? What is it?" Gray asked tilting his head at her. She smiled and grabbed his arm before running out of the guild with him. When they were far enough away so no one could hear she stopped.

"What's going on? Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something" She said softly, "and I wanted to do it privately. I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I'm not mad" he said smiling, "What is it?" She suddenly froze and couldn't form the words. "Juvia?" Gray questioned, "What'd you want to tell me?"

"I...Gray...I'm.."

"You're?"

"I'm...pregnant…" She said softly he must not have really comprehended what she said because he had a look on his face like she just told him she had cancer. She rose an eyebrow and then got a sinking feeling, he didn't want this...he didn't want a child. Thats why he's being so quiet, her eyes filled with tears and she looked away. Suddenly Gray started to laugh, a lot. He doubled over as he laughed and laughed.

"What is so funny?" She snapped. He straightened, still laughing, he walked over and pulled her close.

"This isn't a joke so stop laughing" she said softly, he did.

"I know it isn't"

His eyes burst open and he sat up. He was in the little shed he and Happy lived in, he was in his bed, Oh thats right, he fell asleep. Natsu sighed a sigh of relief, it was just a bad dream. He got up and looked around and then went to that hill to see Lisanna standing there

"Lisanna!" He said running up to her, she turned and he felt like someone had punched him in the gut. She was crying. Oh no.

"Lisanna? What's wrong?" He asked rushing over to her. She gave him a tiny smile which shook and turned into a frown.

"Natsu…" She said softly, "Levy...she...she's so sad"

"What?"

"I can't help her...she cries when she thinks she's alone and wakes up screaming at night...I don't know what to do…"

"Is it because of her attack?" He didn't know the details and he probably didn't want to know. Lisanna nodded

"I don't know who all knows what exactly happened...she told me at Lucy's wedding" that was a month ago.

"Hmm...What did happen?"

"I…" she wasn't sure if she should tell him, but he looked so concerned she sighed and did.

"No way! Those scumbags! Someone needs to teach them a lesson!" He yelled angry now

"Natsu the people who hurt her are dead. Jellal killed them"

"Oh...Well…" He said and then laced his fingers with Lisanna's, "All we need to do now is be there for her." Lisanna nodded and they stood there watching the sunset.

"Geez Lucy it was just a spider" Loke said smiling

"Um did you see the size of that thing!? It was huge" she snapped, "Thanks for killing it"

"Thank me later" he said and then winked. She blushed and sighed, they were just kind of standing in the bathroom Lucy had just gotten out of the shower when she flipped out at the sight of a giant spider on the floor crawling towards her.

"You knocked over the trashcan." Lucy said softly looking at the tiny white waste basket as it laid on the floor. Trash skewed around it. Loke sighed and set it upright, Lucy left the room and sat on the couch and then felt a tinge of worry. Lucy threw the test away in the trashcan Loke was picking up. Please don't find it, he'd probably think it was hers.

"Um...hey Lucy…" He said coming out of the bathroom, "What...uh...what is this?" He asked holding up the thing she didn't want him to find. She got up.

"A pregnancy test…" She said softly. He blinked

"Uh-huh...is that so...and what...what does blue mean?" Something told her he already knew but she told him anyways.

"Positive…"

"Positive…"

"Loke…" She said softly, "It's...not mine…" she said wringing her hands. He blinked

"It's not?"  
"No…"

"Oh thank goodness…" He said sighing a sigh of relief, "Scared me for a minute there." Lucy folded her arms over her chest, "Oh no...what is it?"

"Thank goodness? What if it was mine? You're not the least bit disappointed to find out it isn't?" She asked slightly upset by this.

"Uuuuhh…" He definitely didn't know what to say, "I love you?"

"Screw you, I'm getting dressed" Lucy said grabbing some clothes and going in the bathroom.

"Lucy!" He said following her, only to get the door slammed in his face, "Will you at least tell me whose it is?"

"No!" She yelled pulling a shirt over her head. Why was she even angry? She didn't want it to be hers either, but she was upset for a really stupid reason.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. Come back out here"

"No"

"Can we atleast talk?"

"No"

"Please…"

"No."

"Lucy…"

"No…"

"I didn't even ask a question this time" Loke said through the door. She heard him sigh and then silence. He must've went back to the spirit world. Good.

"Hey…" He said standing in front of her. She shrieked

"I AM TRYING TO CHANGE!" She shouted

"I'm sorry"

"Go away…"

"No."

"Please"

"No" he said

"Seriously, get out"

"No."

"Loke"

"No" Okay now he was just saying no, to say no. Then again she did do the same thing to him.

"...Have sex with me"

"N- yes….damnit…"

"Haha" she said, "No sex"

"You're still mad at me?" He asked following her out of the bathroom, actually she wasn't. She was just tired.

"Yes, yes I am…I'm going to bed, night night." She said laying down on her bed and sighing as she turned off the lights. "Hey Loke"

"Hm?" He asked, he was laying beside her now. She turned over and put her head on his chest.

"I lied, I'm not mad at you."

"Good" he said stroking her hair.

A/N: Yeah...sorry it's been a few days since I updated. A friend of mine passed away two days ago so I've been...you know. I hope you liked it. Also I'm really sorry if there are any typos, it's six in the morning and I haven't been to bed yet. So I'm pretty tired. Review, thanks for reading….


	13. Chapter 13

"Juvia are you upset?" Gray asked as they walked Juvia gave him a questioning look

"No, why?"

"Well...it's raining..a lot.."

"Right, I didn't make it rain" she said linking her arm with his and sighing. It really was pouring and it had only just started, they were drenched.

"So, when do you want to tell them about the…"

"Baby? Well Lucy already knows which means Loke probably does too. I don't know we could wait a little while"

"It's up to you." Gray said suddenly someone pushed between them, knocking Juvia and Gray over as she ran by. Gray got up and pulled Juvia to her feet.

"Hey watch where you're going lady!" He shouted. The girl had fallen when she pushed them, had tripped on the slick sidewalk and landed in a puddle.

"Gray…" Juvia whispered covering her mouth, "Oh god...look at her…" strands of her brown curls clung to her face. She wasn't wearing much of anything at all. A few shreds of clothing she'd fixed to cover up her extremities and that was really it. She put her hands up in front of her self in surrender as she trembled. She said something in a soft shaky voice

"Please….please I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean to...don't hurt me...don't hurt me…"

"We're not going to hurt you." Gray took a step closer to her and she screamed scrambling away.

"No! Don't touch me!" She shrieked, "Please…"

"What's your name?" Juvia asked softly, kneeling down beside the trembling young woman who didn't try to get away from Juvia.

"M-My...name?"

"You have one, right?"

"...it...I'm...my name is..H-Helena…please don't hurt me…"

"Hey who's this?" Lisanna asked softly tilting her head at the girl Gray and Juvia had brought into the guild, "She's not wearing much…"

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her here…" Juvia said watching as Helena trembling increased and she hung her head. It was easy to tell she wanted to run.

"Lisanna maybe you can go find her something to wear." Gray said. She nodded and took Helena somewhere.

"So, you just found her?" Natsu asked

"Yeah after she pushed both of us out of the way while she ran. I think someone was chasing her"

"Hm...is she a wizard?"

"I don't know"

"Does she belong to a guild?"

"I don't know, she's not much of a talker" Gray said, "Wherever she came from, in the condition she's in now, I don't think we should take her back"

"Hey guys" Levy said walking over to them

"Oh hey" Natsu greeted Lisanna came back with Helena, who was now dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans. Her eyes widened when she saw Levy and she walked up to her

"You're alive" She said softly

"Yeah…"

"I'm so sorry" Helena said as she started to cry, "I was too busy running from them I didn't stop them from taking you….I wish I had…" Levy recognized her now, she was the girl who pushed her down and ran off the day those men took her. Levy suddenly became angry, it was this girls fault Levy was taken and almost raped. She wanted to slap her and scream at her, but then she remembered she was Helenas replacement and that was why those guys took her, because Helena got away so she probably endured a hell of a lot more than Levy did. There was no telling how long they had this poor girl.

"It's...okay, it wasn't your fault you were just trying to get away." Levy said, "Hey I'm going to take her to Lucy's."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Levy asked as they walked. Helena shook her head

"My guild was wiped out a year ago, thats when those men took me."

"You're a wizard?"

"A celestial wizard...though I'm not sure if I'd even be able to summon a spirit it's been so long."

"Where's your keys?"

"Those men took them and sold them. I don't have them anymore." She said softly

"You know, my friend Lucy is a celestial wizard too."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"What keys does she have?" She asked softly. Levy had to think for a minute because she couldn't quite remember.

"Uuuuhh...Aries, Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, a few others that I forget right now. Oh wait I forgot and Loke."

"Loke?" Helena questioned, "Which one is that?"

"Oh whoops sorry, we're all used to calling him Loke. I meant Leo."

"Oh...Why do you call him Loke if his name is Leo?"

"Really long story."

"Oh…" Helena said softly Levy didn't know the whole story to be honest, just what she heard and what Lucy told her. She didn't really ask about it because to be frank, it was none of her business. She did tell Helena what she did know. About how Loke was ready to die to make up for something that had happened in the past but Lucy saved him. Really thats all Levy knew about it. She didn't know really know much about the Karen situation so she left it out.

"Thats sad.." Helena said

"Yeah. But it's all good now, they're married and stuff so i-"

"They got married?"

"Yeah not very long ago. Anyways we're here." Levy said. They walked up the stairs to the door to Lucy's apartment, they could hear noises, the hell was going on in there? Levy knocked and the door was wrenched open to show a pretty angry Lucy.

"Not a good time" She snapped slamming the door, "LOKE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU WENT BACK TO THE SPIRIT WORLD YOU'LL BE SORRY!" They heard her shout.

"Well...uh...that was Lucy…" Levy said rubbing the back of her neck. She couldn't help but wonder what they were fighting about.

"She seemed...nice…"

"She's not normally like that…I wonder why they're fighting"

"Hey strangers" Natsu said from behind them

"Hiiii" Happy said smiling Natsu went to go inside but Levy blocked him

"It's a warzone in there" She warned

"What do you mean?" Happy pressed his ear to the door and listened

"Thats not nice" Levy hissed and then shook her head when she saw Natsu do the same thing, "Guys really?"

"Shush…Oh…"

"Woaaaahhh" Happy said softly, "Lucy is meaaaannn"

"You're telling me...daaaammmnnn"

"What?" Levy asked

"Oh gosh..Nope not listening anymore" Natsu said basically running from the door, Happy doing the same.

"What's? What's going on?" The door opened and Lucy looked even angrier than before

"You guys need to get out of here and stop eavesdropping or-"

"Yeah it's rude!" Loke yelled from somewhere inside the apartment

"I'm handling it LEO!" Lucy snapped

"What I'm on your side!" He said Lucy looked back at them and glared

"ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She shouted They all ran out of leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Did you see that?" Levy asked catching her breath, "Holy crap"

"I don't think I've ever seen Lucy this mad" Happy said softly

"Did you hear her? She used Lokes spirit name, she never calls him Leo"

"I wonder what happened" Natsu said.

"Let's not ask her." Levy said sighing, "Anyways. Helena, I swear Lucy isn't always like that. She's really a nice person."

"Yeah. Though she can be really cranky sometimes!" Happy said

"Happy"

"Helena have you ever been to Magnolia?" Natsu asked

"I passed through a few times but never really looked around"

"Then let us give you a tour, we can visit Lucy later"

While they were all walking around Magnolia Natsu noticed something about Helena, she never really made eye contact. She just kind of stared at the ground or her hands, she hardly ever looked up and though she had stopped trembling she still flinched when someone went to touch her, she looked pretty scared.

"So, Helena since you don't have anywhere to go maybe you could join Fairy tail." Wendy said her and Lisanna found them walking and town and decided to join them.

"You think I could?" She asked, "I don't know how helpful I'd be in a time of crisis."

"Come on, you'll be fine. Just tell Master about your situation and I'm sure he'll let you stay"

"I don't hear anything." Natsu said softly, pressing his ear to the door and listening, "I think they're done fighting"

"Careful going in" Levy said

"Why?"

"Well...if they're done fighting...they could be...you know, making up…" She winked.

"I don't get it…" Wendy said softly, "What does she mean?"

"Nothing child" Carla said smiling. Natsu sighed

"Only one way to find out" he said twisting the knob and stepping inside, "Hey Lucy! You guys do- Woah…"

"what is it, Natsu?" Lisanna asked stepping inside as well, soon everyone followed and saw the mess Lucy's apartment was in. Glass was broken and sprayed across the floor, the couch was flipped over, the coffee table was shattered (again,) the bookshelf had toppled over and books were everywhere, Lucy's closet had been ransacked and her clothes were laying everywhere, her wedding dress was literally destroyed and cut into pieces.

"What happened here?" Levy asked walking around, "You don't think Loke...did something...do you?"

"No way, he wouldn't...would he?" Wendy asked softly

"I don't know that fight was pretty bad and seemed to be getting worse, I wouldn't rule him out." Natsu said.

A/N: I'm sorry it's been a little bit since I've updated, I've had a rough few days. Funerals and such...thanks for reading guys...


	14. Chapter 14

"Why would she be here?" Gray asked turning the key in the lock and putting it back in his pocket.

"Her and Loke got in a pretty bad argument, her place is trashed, maybe she came here to talk to someone about it." Lisanna said

"How bad was this fight?"

"Pretty bad."

"Okay" Gray opened the door, "What the hell?"

"What?" Natsu peeked in to see Grays apartment was just as bad as Lucy's. It was completely destroyed.

"Coincidence?" Levy suggested looking around.

"Definitely not…"

"Guys look." Happy said pointing to something on the counter in the kitchen, "I think it's a note" Lisanna took it and opened the envelope.

"It has blood on it…" She said softly

"What does it say?" Wendy asked Lisanna sighed

"It says…" She rubbed her eyes as she blinked back tears, "Did you really think you'd get rid of me that easily?"

"Was it signed?"

"No...it just has a location…"

"Juvia...wake up…" Lucy said softly as she attempted to lift herself off the ground. She fell down and decided to just stay down. Where were they? It looked like they were underground or something.

"Juvia…" Lucy whispered poking her gently, she was breathing; though she wasn't conscious and the side of her head was bleeding. What even happened? She couldn't remember how she got here she just remembered arguing with Loke about...what were they arguing about? Seems she couldn't remember that either. Lucy reached for her keys to find they weren't on her belt like usual. Where'd they go? She jumped when she heard the sound of a door creaking open and then closing with a loud bang, she heard the sound of footsteps stomping heavy on the cement ground and then saw someones arms pull Juvia off the ground.

"Hey...where are you taking her?" Lucy asked as they carried her away. She could only see the back of him. He was in all black and had long shoulder length black hair. He didn't answer just left the room, letting the door slam really hard. Lucy curled in a ball on the floor and squeezed her eyes shut. Damn her head was starting to hurt.

After a few minutes she heard the sound of someone's heels clicking on the floor making a rather annoying echo.

"Aw look at you. Laying all helpless like that, how pathetic" A woman said no way, it couldn't be her.

"Asyuka…"

"She speaks!" She said as she knelt down in front of Lucy.

"I thought you….we dropped your body in the ocean how are you here?"

"Yeah thanks for that, you have no idea how long it took me to get here. I didn't die, it'll take far more than a few stabs to kill me." Asyuka said, "I brought you here so you can finally get what you deserve"

"What did Juvia and I do to deserve this?" Lucy hissed Asyuka stood

"You breathed." She kicked Lucy, "I'll kill you first. Drag it out as much as I can and then I'll go take care of Juvia. Your friends aren't going to be able to find you in time, not with what I have planned for them."

"So this is the place?" Natsu asked scratching his head as he stared at the staircase leading underground, "You sure you read it right?"

"Yes Natsu. Now come on" Erza said walking down the staircase with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Helena.

"Why am I here?" Helena asked

"I have a feeling we'll be needing you" Carla said, "My hunches are usually right, just stay close" Erza sighed

"How do we open this...it's not even a door…" She said rubbing her chin and then pushed on the wall, it moved a little but it was too heavy for her to move on her own. Natsu and Gray joined in and were able to move the wall until there was a small crack big enough for them all to move through. Another staircase that ended in darkness.

"The stairs look pretty old" Happy said

"Yes, everyone be careful" Erza said, "Natsu lead the way and use your fire magic so you can see" He nodded and allowed his hand to be engulfed in fire before walking down the stairs. He scanned the room which had absolutely no light in it. He did see a small torch and lit it with his fire, making all the other tiny torches around the room light up as well.

"What is this place?" Wendy questioned looking around, "It smells weird"

"Kind of moldy" Gray said, "I don't like this feeling."

"There's the door." Erza said walking over to it. She tried to open it but it was locked, bolted shut. Gray tried freezing and breaking the lock but it had some magic seal on it so his ice magic didn't work and neither did Natsu's fire magic.

"Well...how do we open it?" Happy asked

"You guys, what's that on the ground?" Carla asked pointing at something shining on the floor. Natsu picked it up and his eyes widened

"It's...one of Lucy's celestial spirit keys...why is it down here?" He questioned Erza picked something else up and read the piece of paper.

"Summon each spirit and use them to overcome each obstacle…" She read

"What is this a board game?" Natsu asked, "How are we supposed to open the gates if Lucy isn't here!?"

"I don't know…" Erza said shaking the key, "Uuuuhhh….open?"

"Let me try" Wendy took the key, "Open gate of the whichever one you are!" She slashed the air. It didn't work. "Aw…"

"WAIT HELENA YOU'RE A CELESTIAL WIZARD, YOU TRY!" Natsu shouted taking the key from Wendy and handing it to Helena. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped

"Please Helena you have to try" Happy said softly

"Okay...but it might not work since I'm not contracted to the spirit, just so you know" She said before looking at the key. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Open gate of the archer!" She slashed the air, "Sagittarius!" They waited and waited for him, but nothing happened so she tried again.

"I told you it might not work." She said softly, "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright we'll find another way." Erza said softly as she examined the door.

"Excuse me, where is miss Lucy? You aren't her" Sagittarius said looking around in his horse costume, "Where is she?"

"Alright! It worked!" Happy and Natsu yelled gleefully, "Lucy's in trouble we need your help"

"Miss Lucy is in trouble?"

"Yes. The lock on this door, supposedly it will only open for you"

"Yeah...so shoot the lock" Natsu said, "Uh….please" Sagittarius blinked

"It'll only open for me?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then…" He slowly took out an arrow from his quiver and put it in his bow then he pulled back and shot. Once the arrow hit the lock it glowed to show three tiny ones in a row above it. He shot those as well, causing all the locks to explode and the door to swing open.

"Wow you did it!" Wendy said

"Please find miss Lucy. I'm afraid I have to go back now, for some reason there's a something forcing m-" he disappeared. Helena blinked

"Good job" Gray said, "You can hold onto that key until we find Lucy"

"They won't even get passed the first level. They can't open the gates unless they're celestial wizards and none of them are, they'll never get them open." Asyuka said pacing the room, "Oh this is fun. I should've done this before."

"Why are you doing this!? What did I do to you?" Lucy asked sitting against the wall.

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"Well...thats a shame, I guess you'll never know" she said as she pulled something out of her dress, "You know I never got to congratulate you on your wedding. Hows this for a wedding present?"

"Kind of sucks. Can I return it?"

"I'm afraid not." She said twirling something gold around her fingers. It took Lucy a while to realize it was one of her keys.

"What are you doing with that?" Lucy asked, "You can't open it"

"See thats where you're wrong" She said, "My magic is none like any other. Though I'm not a celestial spirit I can open and close the gates to the celestial spirit worlds. I can also control Spirits, I can do whatever I want with them" Lucy didn't know what to say, she's never heard of that before.

"I kept this one particular key because, well, he's my favorite and I wanted to play with him. So, let's play." She smirked, "Open gate of the lion. Leo." It worked and Loke stood there looking really confused.

"Lucy!" He said and attempted to walk over to her but something stopped him.

"Ah. No, no." Asyuka said, "Stay there Leo"

"You, you're su-"

"Quiet. Do you prefer to be called Leo or Loke? See I never know with you, why two names? Isn't that confusing? Whatever, not my decision, I'll call you Loke just because."

"What did did you do?" Loke growled, "Why can't I move!?"

"I wonder. Did Karen ever call you Loke? No..no, I'm sorry Loke was born after she died, right?"

"How do you know about her?" Loke asked

"I know a lot of things. I wonder what the spirit king will do when he hears you let another one of your owners die? Well, Karens death wasn't your fault. Lucy's however, will be."

"Loke…" Lucy said softly as she forced herself to stand up, "Fight it...you're not her puppet"

"Oh...no, sweetie he is" Asyuka said, "Isn't that right? Or maybe I should prove it" Suddenly Lokes hands started to glow and he punched Lucy really hard in the stomach. Lucy screamed and collapsed on the ground.

"Oh...Loke, beating up your wife is horrible. You're an awful husband" Asyuka said sarcastically. Lucy looked up to see Lokes face, he looked absolutely mortified.

"Cheer up kitten. She's fine, we're not even getting started." She said as she ran her hand up Lokes arm.

"Lucyyy" She said, "Keep watching" Lucy watched as Asyuka grabbed Lokes chin and kissed his lips, he couldn't pull away, she was controlling him. Lucy felt her heart crack when she saw him kiss her back. He didn't have a choice, she was making him...he didn't want too, but he was. When it was finally over Loke looked at Lucy as she quickly wiped her tears away.

A/N: Thanks for reading guys. I need baby names so if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. :)


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay...what now?" Carla asked looking around, "There's gotta be another one of Lucy's keys in here." The room was literally empty and there was no door besides the one they had just went through. Erza started feeling the wall and so did everyone else, until Grays hand fell against a loose brick and he pulled it out. Inside the wall was another one of Lucy's keys, he pulled it out.

"I found it." He said and then handed it to Helena. She sighed and looked at it. She opened the gate and Virgo popped out.

"Hello Princess wo-" She blinked, "Where is princess?"

"She's in trouble. We need to get out of here to find her." Happy said

"Oh. What would you like me to do?"

"Since you're the one we found here, I'm guessing you have to drill through one of these walls." Erza said, "Can you do that?"

"Well yes, but which wall would you like me to drill through?" Virgo asked, she tilted her head, "Hold on. I know which one"

"Okay great" Wendy said

"Move please or I'll have to go through you two" Virgo said looking at Natsu and Gray. They quickly moved out of her way and she was able to drill a large hole in the wall to the next room.

"Did I serve you well, miss?" Virgo asked Helena

"Yes.." She said softly

"Then I will be going, please feel free to summon me again should you feel the need" With that the pink haired curl disappeared and Helena placed her key in her pocket. They stepped through the new opening and into the next room.

"Hey is that-"

"Juvia!" Gray shouted running over, cutting Wendy off. He grabbed her and pulled her unconscious body in his lap, "Juvia wake up."

"Gray…" She said softly, "My head...hurts…"

"Hang in there, you're going to be alright."

"You need to find Lucy...he's...killing her…"

"Who?"

"Loke…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted

"I told you not to rule him out!" Natsu yelled, "Why would he want to hurt her!?"

"He doesn't….she's...controlling him...he can't…" Juvia trailed off having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"What do you mean!? Who's controlling him!?" Natsu shouted

"Will you stop hurling questions at her!" Gray snapped, "Don't you see she's hurt!?"

"Asyuka...is controlling him…" She whispered, "She's...still alive.." Juvia closed her eyes and was no longer conscious. Her body started to fade in and out

"What the hell?" Gray questioned and then her body just faded and she wasn't in his arms anymore.

"Did she just…di-"

"No!" Gray yelled, "It was just a spell...to freak us out. Come on we need to find Lucy." They walked around the room, this time they didn't need to use a spirit to get through, there was just a regular door. The room was odd though, the floor was completely covered in water, like a pool of water. The door was far up the wall, they couldn't reach it themselves.

"Find the key guys" Gray said softly looking around, it was right in front of them, floating in the water. Erza picked it up and handed it to Helena.

"Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" She said slashing the key through the air. The blue haired mermaid appeared in the water with an angry look on her face.

"Okay seriously L-" She looked around, "Where's Lucy?"

"She's in trouble we need y-"

"Look I honestly don't care right now. She has other spirits who can help her more than I can. Hell, where's Leo?"

"She doesn't have any of h-"

"Listen here you little blue haired sushi roll! You seriously don't care!? Lucy could be dying right now! She could be in pain and you don't give a damn? What kind of friend are you? Do you even care about Lucy at all!?" Natsu shouted, "You're her spirit, you're supposed to protect her until the very end, not wish her dead! You're supposed to be her friend, her guardian! I bet she'd give her life for you and you just want to turn your back! Thats not loyalty! Right now you're the only one who can help us get to her to save her life! If you don't she'll die and everyone will know it was you who wouldn't help her!"

"I never wished her dead" Aquarius said glaring, "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"Build a staircase out of water so I can freeze it and then we'll be able to get up to that door." Gray said

"Fine" Aquarius said she did as was asked and built a staircase leading to the door so Gray could freeze it. Once they were all safely to the door the mean mermaid disappeared. They went inside.

"Lucy...I didn't-"

"I know…" Lucy said cutting Loke off and glaring at Asyuka. Then she heard a noise and looked over to see something appearing on the floor. It was Juvia. Lucy got up and ran over to her

"Juvia!" She yelled shaking her, she opened her eyes.

"Hey...you're still alive"

"Yeah so are you" Lucy said softly suddenly she was kicked really hard and flew back into the wall. It was Loke, looking extremely sorry for hurting Lucy like that

"Oh damn! That had to hurt" Asyuka said laughing, "Hm...let's give Lucy a little break. I highly doubt she'll be walking anytime soon" Thats when the bitch pointed Loke in Juvias direction

"I understand someone is expecting a little bundle of joy. How about we get rid of that for you Gloomy Juvey? Kids are annoying anyways" she said, "Go ahead Loke" he started kicking Juvia pretty hard in the stomach as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to protect it, but soon she was spitting up blood and begging Loke to stop. Juvia was too weak to use any of her magic power right now so she was completely defenseless.

"Loke...please you have to stop." Lucy said softly

"I'm...trying" he said

"Try harder!"

"Okay. I think thats enough kicking. I'm bored go back to Lucy" Asyuka said and he did, grabbing Lucy by the hair and pulling her up off the ground.

"Not the first time he's pulled your hair, huh Lulu?" She winked

"You're disgusting!" Lucy snapped.

"Did you hear that?" Erza asked, "It sounded like Lucy."

"Yeah I heard it too" Gray said, "I think it came from in there" He pointed at the last door. This one didn't require a key to open so Natsu just broke it down.

"LUCY!" He shouted, he almost tripped over Juvia. Gray moved her over to the wall

"How did you!?" Asyuka looked genuinely surprised that they had just busted through the door.

"Loke stop!" Wendy yelled, Natsu looked over to see Loke had his hand wrapped around Lucy's throat. With a sudden burst of anger he sent a fiery fist into Lokes stomach, sending him flying.

"What is wrong with you!?" Natsu snapped he went to punch him again but stopped when he heard Lucy scream.

"Don't hurt him! He didn't want too!"

"What?"

"As much as I hate to cut this reunion short, I'm afraid I have too." Asyuka said, "Get up Loke and take care of them." He did, slowly, obviously still recovering from Natsu's fist.

"Lucy…" Helena said softly pulling her up off the floor with trembling hands, "Here." She handed Lucy her gate keys

"Where did you get these?" She asked

"They were scattered around here, we had to use them to get to you and Juvia."

"Oh…" Lucy said softly. She sighed and pulled one out, "I'm sorry.."

"I don't know how you're controlling him, but it's really making me angry" Erza requipped into her angel armor and lunged at Asyuka. Loke got in front of her and Natsu and Gray just kind of tackled him so Erza didn't hit him. She plunged a sword in Asyukas gut and twisted it, she gasped and then smirked as she pulled the sword out.

"Ouch. That kind of hurt" Asyuka said, "No matter, it's just a little scratch" she placed a hand over her bleeding wound and it instantly healed up.

"How…?"

"Come now, Loke, I thought I told you to do something."

"Loke…" Wendy said softly she was crouched by Juvia, who was really hurt, "Juvia...stay awake, okay"

"You...should be helping….them…"

"I'll use my sky magic on you! Then you'll be all better!" Wendy said and placed a hand on Juvias stomach making her cringe.

"No! Don't you dare waste your magic energy on me!" Juvia snapped, "They need you, now go help!"

"Juvia…"

"Now!" She shouted Wendy got up and left Juvia alone with Carla and Happy. She jumped in with Natsu.

"Hey Wendy I have an idea. While Gray and Erza fight Loke, we'll go after Asyuka."

"Okay"

"Happy and Carla come here!" Natsu shouted, they flew right over, "I need you two to fly me and Wendy above Asyuka."

"Aye sir!" Happy said wrapping his tail around Natsu and Carla doing the same to Wendy. They flew up above Asyuka.

"Ready Wendy. Give it all you got" He whispered. She looked up at them, but before she could do anything they hurried up and blasted her.

"SKY DRAGON-"

"FIRE DRAGON-"

"ROOOAAARR!" They yelled together.

"A Unison raid. Good thinking you two" Erza said softly. When the attack was over there was literally nothing there but a pile of dust that once was Asyuka.

"I think she's dead" Natsu said as Happy lowered him to the ground with Wendy and Carla.

"She had Lokes key." Lucy said softly, "DID YOU DESTROY THE KEY!?" She ran over to the pile of ash. Loke disappeared, making Lucy shriek

"Oh no...please no…" she sifted through the ashes but didn't find it, "Where is his key!?" She screamed. If a celestial spirits key is destroyed, they die.

"Lucy. It's okay" Erza said, "She dropped it. Here" Erza handed her Lokes key and Lucy held it close.

"Thank you…" she whispered. Gray sighed carrying Juvia

"Can we go home now?" He asked.

"There. Her apartment looks good as new now." Lisanna said closing the curtain, "Hopefully it'll stay like this."

"No kidding" Levy said straightening a picture up on the wall, "I wonder how the others are doing with Grays apartment."  
"Miras over there so I'm sure it's fine. I just figured they'd like it cleaned up for when they come back"

"Yeah."

"They should be back soon, right?"

"Maybe."

"Levy...how are you?" Lisanna asked suddenly as she folded a sheet. Levy looked over

"What do you mean?"

"Still having bad dreams?"

"Yeah. Can we not talk about it?"

"Okay...Natsu had a nightmare I died not too long ago"

"Oh"

"Yeah he was really freaked out about it. But it didn't happen and I'm not going anywhere ever again" Lisanna said softly, "Anyways. You and Gajeel…"

"There is no me and Gajeel. We haven't talked since...that thing. He doesn't even know about it and he doesn't need too. It's not like he'd care anyways"

"You don't know that"

"I do. This place looks clean enough...we should go before they get back…"

"Why?"

"I think Lucy will want some space. Let's go check on things at Grays"

"Oh. Okay." Lisanna said softly walking out the door with Levy.

A/N: Thanks for reaaaddiinngg :)


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy didn't even realize how clean her apartment was. She was just tired and wanted to lay down so she threw herself on her bed and groaned as she buried her face in her pillow. People were stupid, why did she always have to get kidnapped, she's not even a kid! Poor Juvia, she couldn't even stand on her way home, Loke kicked her pretty damn hard more than once. Hopefully the baby was okay. Lucy sighed and sat up, looking around she saw her apartment had been cleaned and taken care of in her absence, the only thing missing was her coffee table but that could be replaced. She got up and went to her closet and pulled down a box, the box she kept most of her and Lokes wedding gifts in. The gifts they didn't really need….or want right now.

Lucy smiled as she pulled out the silver rectangular box. This one was from Lisanna and Natsu, the little note written in Lisanna's small petite and beautiful handwriting always made her giggle. She read it for the hundredth time: "The godparents are waiting! Get crackin! ~Lisanna & Natsu" What was inside filled Lucy with slight discomfort, two tiny outfits a pink dress and a blue T-shirt with matching shoes. She sighed and folded the clothes before placing them back in the box. Lucy ran a hand through her hair, she wanted kids but not right now. That'd be too soon, plus how would everyone handle having two pregnant people around, talk about mood swings. Plus she didn't even know if Loke could have kids. Lucy suddenly got a shocking realization. If he could, how many did he have right now? Oh sweet Jesus...he was a total womanizer before, he slept with a lot of girls...like a lot.

"Oh noooo" Lucy whined burying her face in her pillow, "Noooo" What if some of the girls found him and suddenly showed up at Lucy's doorstep with tiny Lokes, demanding child support. Lucy didn't have the money for that! She couldn't pay off a bunch of women! Not to mention Loke would probably want joint custody and then their apartment would turn into a huge mess with multiple children running around, coloring on the walls, breaking things.

"Lucy...are you okay?" Loke asked tilting his head at her. She sat up and blew some hair out of her face.

"I think you got someone pregnant." She said softly, he blinked and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"...You?" He asked

"No." She said setting the box of stuff on the ground, "One of, or some of, the girls you had...one night stands with…"

"Oh."

"Yeaaah…."

"What brought this thought to mind?" He asked

"I was looking through that box and...I don't know I just started thinking."

"About?"

"Whether you were able to have kids...you're not human…and I'd like to have children with you some day." She said

"I guess we'll never know until we try." Loke said with a cute half smile. He went to kiss her

"Don't." Lucy said pushing him away, ouch, he looked pretty hurt by that but she couldn't help it. She kept thinking about whose lips were last on his, wasn't Lucy's.

"Lucy." Loke said softly, "Is this about Asyuka?" Lucy didn't say anything, just got up and picked up the box. She walked over to the closet leaving Loke on the bed.

"Lucy...you know I didn't want too." He said she didn't say anything just started trying to get the box up on the shelf in her stupid closet. It fell and spilled all over the floor.

"Dammit!" Lucy cursed as she crouched down to pick it up. She sat on the floor for a minute with her head in her hands, that damn image of Lokes lips on Asyukas playing over and over in her head like the worlds worst movie.

"Lucy, I didn't have a choice." Loke stood up and walked over to her, he gently pulled her up off the floor. She pushed him away

"Lucy"

"You kissed her back! I saw it…" she said softly.

"Gray...is she okay?" Levy asked softly they were standing outside the door to Grays apartment. Wendy and Carla were there as well waiting anxiously for an answer. Gray ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"I think...I think she's going to lose it."

"I think her mentality will be just fine" Carla said

"Her mind isn't what I'm talking about, cat!" Gray snapped

"Okay what are you talking about?" Levy asked cautiously. He sighed

"She's pregnant." He said softly, "I think she's going to lose the baby"

"Wendy...can you use your magic on her?" Levy asked

"I don't...I don't know, I've never done it on a pregnant girl before. I don't know if it'll help" She said softly, "I can try." Gray nodded and let them in

"She's asleep so try to be quiet." He said leading them to the bedroom.

"Okay. Here goes nothing" After trying twice Juvias bruises healed and she woke up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" She asked softly, rubbing her eyes

"I used my sky healing magic to help you. Hopefully it worked for the baby too."

"How did you- Gray…" She glared at him

"I had too"

"I'm sure you did…" Juvia folded her arms over her chest, "If any of you tell anyone I'll hurt you"

"Don't worry we won't say anything"

"Good."

"Hey where's Helena?" Gray asked

"Oh she's back at the guild, Mira is showing her around since Master Makarov said she could stay"

"Lucy! How many times do I have to tell you, I didn't want too" Loke said grabbing her arm, "Lucy listen"

"No. Let go of me" She tried to pull her arm away, but he tightened his grip and there was no way he was letting go.

"I'll let go if you promise not to leave"

"Loke...you're hurting me." She said softly this was the second time they fought today and the first time they couldn't even remember what it was about it was so long. Was this healthy? Loke released her arm, he didn't want to hurt her any more than he had today.

"Lucy I don't want to argue."

"Good because I'm tired." She walked away from him and sat on her bed. It was quiet for a long time and extremely awkward. He walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"She was controlling me Lucy, she was inside my head." He said softly, "I'm sorry you had to see that...I'm sorry I hurt you and Juvia." Lucy sighed she knew he was being controlled, god she was stupid. Why get so angry when what happened obviously wasn't his fault? Because you're insecure, Lucy.

"I know it wasn't your fault...I shouldn't have gotten angry…" she said softly, "Let's just go to sleep" once in bed in the dark room, safely nuzzled in Lokes arms out of nowhere, just as Lucy was almost asleep Loke tilted her chin up and kissed her before she could protest. She didn't picture him kissing Asyuka like she thought she would, in fact during that time, she forgot today even happened.

"Go to sleep Lucy" Loke said pulling away. Lucy thought for a minute.

"No." She said, "Not after that" she pulled him on top of her.

Erza sighed as she walked down the dark empty streets of Magnolia. It was so quiet tonight and clear, not a cloud in the sky. The stars were pretty, so was the moon, it looked bigger than usual which just made it even more enchanting. Erza whirled around when she heard footsteps behind her. Nothing was there. Sighing and cursing her imagination she continued to walk, only to hear the footsteps again. Closer this time. She turned

"Who's there?" She asked in a firm voice, "Show yourself" She waited and nothing happened she turned again.

"I thought you knew not to do that. I could be a psycho serial killer you know." Jellal said appearing behind her.

"Jellal." She said softly, "I thought you were on the run"

"I am."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I thought you asked me to come see you as soon as possible, would you like me to leave?" He asked.

"No…"

"Didn't think so" Jellal said, "I'm just passing through again, I also want to give you this." He handed her a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"It's a job request. The people of Hiroshima don't have the means to get it here after their town was destroyed. While I was walking through the ruined town the Mayor asked me if I could help. I figured this was something you'd like"

"They want us to help rebuild" She said, "Okay...I'll get this on the board as soon as possible"

"You do that Erza. I have to go now."

"Well...come back soon okay? And be careful!"

"Always am" He grabbed her and hugged her, "See you soon"

"Yeah…"

A/N: Sooo...that happened….I need some baby names, boy and girl because I don't know what I want the gender to be yet. :) So if you have any at all don't hesitate to tell me. Thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hiroshima? Isn't that like really far away?" Natsu asked as they walked towards the train station.

"Yes, infact it's about an eight hour train ride. Can you handle that?" Erza asked giving him a slight glare, "Maybe Wendy can use her magic on you like last time"

"No, Natsu's immune to it now. It won't work" Happy said which made Natsu groan.

"You'll survive. Besides if your transportation sickness gets too bad I'm sure Erza can just knock you out" Lucy said. They boarded the train a few minutes later, Natsu seated with Wendy, Carla, and Happy in the little booth beside Erza, Gray, and Lucy.

"Can you guys hear me alright?" Erza asked Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy said yes so Erza continued.

"Since this town, from what I understand, is basically a pile of rubble and a few buildings we'll be staying in a hotel in the town next to it." She said

"So, what happened in Hiroshima anyways?" Lucy asked

"I don't know."

"Jellal didn't tell you?" Gray asked

"I don't think he knew either"

"If he gave you the job, why didn't he come with us?" Wendy asked

"Because he's an escaped prisoner and the magic council is looking for him. Nevermind that now. Natsu, are you alright?" Erza asked he was curled up in a heap of agony beside Happy, but he managed to give a thumbs up with a shaking hand. Erza laughed, "Thats good"

After the dreadfully long train ride they arrived in the town Takeshi outside of the Hiroshima. It was a large place, it was beautiful. The hotel they were staying at had Japanese style architect and furniture, all the lights inside were dimly lit and gave the place a cozy feeling.

"Wooowww look at this place!" Happy said, "It's so big" Happys admiring was interrupted by an old man in a funny red robe, he had a french mustache that matched his black hair with little streaks of silver from old age. He hit Happy with a broom while scooting him and Carla out.

"Hey man! What do you think you're doing!?" Natsu protested

"No animals allowed" said the funny looking old man, he continued to push them out.

"Stop that!" Natsu said as he pushed the man back and Wendy took his broom, "Geez"

"No animals allowed" he said again, "Animals outside"

"O-"

"Happy and Carla aren't animals." Erza said softly she gave the man a sad look before giving a heavy sigh, "You see, good sir, Happy and Carla are human, but on our way to this grand town they were cursed and changed into talking cats that can fly." She hung her head and placed a hand over her heart, "This curse brings me great sorrow, for we don't know how to break it. Please, if only for a night, will you allow the two victims of this dreadful...awful tragedy stay here until we can continue our journey?" She shed a tear for dramatic effect and wiped it away. The man blinked and then his eyes got a little watery. He turned back to Carla and Happy and patted their heads

"I had no idea...such an awful curse had befallen your dear friends, please, allow me to give you and your friends the best rooms available." he said walking over to the large desk with Erza.

"Well...that was new…" Gray said

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed. She sat down in one of the red wooden chairs by a bookshelf in the corner of the large lobby and waited until Erza came back with the room keys. She handed one to Gray since him and Natsu would be sharing one (and Happy of course) then she walked over to Lucy and handed her one.

"Why do I get one?" She asked Erza rose an eyebrow and smirked

"You're a married woman now, you get your own room" before she walked away she leaned into Lucy's ear to give one last comment, "The walls are thin" She whispered Lucy blinked and then sighed.

"Okay I think everyone should get a good nights sleep before we leave early tomorrow morning." Erza said.

Lucy sighed as she ran a hand through the red canopy curtains around the really big bed. She sat down on the soft mattress and the laid on it. She couldn't help but wonder, this town was beautiful, it was prospering and it was obvious it had the means to at least help Hiroshima, why didn't it? The townspeople, the mayor, they had to know what happened over there.

"Someones deep in thought" Loke said from right freaking next to her. She clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her loud yelp as she sat up.

"Good god! Stop doing that" She said he laughed

"You would've known I was here if you were paying attention"

"I was thinking"

"I noticed" Loke pulled her back down next to him, "What were you thinking about?"

"Unimportant stuff"

"Ooohh"

"Hey Loke"

"Hm?"

"The day Juvia and I were taken, what in the hell were we arguing about?" She asked softly he thought for a minute and then shrugged

"I honestly have no idea"

"Ugh! It's bugging me that we can't remember. It was a little thing...but then it turned into a bunch of little things and then one big thing...what was it?" Lucy went back in her mind but really everything was blank she remembered just talking to him and then waking up in that underground place. Everything in between was just...blurry.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't. Maybe not remembering is just a sign that we need to let whatever it was go."

"How do you let go of something when you don't remember what you're holding onto?"

"That was me saying stop trying to remember, Lucy" Loke said, "Get some sleep"

The next morning everyone got up bright and early to head to Hiroshima, it wasn't that far away actually.

"Are we almost there?" Natsu asked as they walked. Erza sighed and looked around

"We're close Natsu" She said. After about thirty more minutes of walking, they arrived, really the only way to tell it was Hiroshima was the sign by the road leading into the town. It was nothing but rubble, a few big tents, maybe two buildings and that was really it.

"Who are you?" A woman asked, her dress was torn, she was covered in dirt and scratches and her ankle was wrapped in bandages. She had really blonde hair, almost white tied up in a tight bun.

"We're wizards from Fairy tail. We're here to help rebuild" Erza said. The lady blinked and tilted her head.

"Is the man with the blue hair...is he with you?" She asked

"Jellal?"

"Yes. He pulled me from the rubble. I was crushed beneath my own home, if it wasn't for him...I would've died. I want to thank him."

"I'm sorry. Jellal isn't a member of Fairy tail, but he's a close friend of mine I'll make sure he receives the message." Erza said, "we need to speak to your Mayor. Where is he?"

"I'll show you, mayor Angelo should be in his tent." His tent was the biggest and when they went inside he was inspecting some paintings he had pulled from his destroyed mansion.

"Mayor Angelo" Erza said he turned around and gave a tiny smile.

"Hello. I assume our job request was delivered since you're here"

"Yes."

"I'd like to discuss the reward. I don't have much, I can offer you 30,000 jewel. I know on the request it says 50,000 but this is all I have now"

"The reward money doesn't matter. We're just here to help"

"Well. The man you should be speaking too now is Andrew. He's the head constructor he can get you everything you need." Mayor Angelo said. They left his tent and went to find Andrew. He was by a large pile of rubble watching as the other constructors carried giant pieces of building and placed them in a large dumpster.

"Well, hello. You can start today by just clearing the lots of debris before we can start building" He said smiling. He looked like he was in his late forties with black hair covered by a hard hat, a round belly and a regular blue shirt and khakis.

"I have a question" Gray said

"Then ask away kid"

"Why did you want wizards to help rebuild? And what exactly happened here?"

"Two weeks ago everything was fine, we've always been a poor town because after the town next to us came, it took all the tourists. Anyways, things were fine until a man came by here and just destroyed the place, he didn't even give a reason. He just went insane and...well...we wanted Wizards here because none of the townspeople know magic and we were afraid he'd come back. So, to make everyone feel somewhat safe the Mayor made rebuilding the town a job request for any guild. We're all surprised you took it" he said, "Anyways, come on. We have a lot of debris to clear"

After a few hours everyone decided to take a break and cool off. Andrew kept watching Lucy as she used her hand to try and fan herself with the expression on her face it wasn't working. He couldn't help but stare, she was so pretty and it was sexy how her clothes clung her to her body from sweat, he'd be looking at Erza too but her armor ruined his chance of getting to see the possibly unbelievably hot figure underneath. Whatever, he was fine with Lucy. Once the debris was clear he laid out the floor plans on a table, really it was just a board laid on top of two large pieces of debris but oh well. Lucy leaned over to get a better look at it and thats when Andrew placed his hand on the small of her back, she tensed a little and then relaxed a little bit, which just made him inch his hand lower and lower.

Lucy felt his hand on her and she cared, a lot, but the only reason she didn't say anything was because she didn't want to cause trouble and get everyone kicked out. Plus, she needed the reward money. After a while everyone sat down at the table to eat, Andrew seated next to Lucy and Gray on the other side of her. She was debating on whether or not she should move then she felt Andrews hand very slowly make it's way to Lucy's thigh. She jumped and pushed his hand away but he just put it back.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Gray asked noticing her discomfort.

"Yeah I'm fine...actually I'm going to go check on Wendy and Carla" Lucy said pushing Andrews hand off her thigh again and running away. Wendy and Carla were in one of the bigger tents helping the wounded.

"Oh hi Lucy!" Wendy greeted

"Hey" She said softly

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just tired"

"Okay" Wendy walked over to a young man and started wrapping bandages around his hand, "You can stay and help if you want. We need it" she stayed and helped, not telling anyone about Andrews wandering hands.

"It's late everyone get some sleep, we're leaving the same time tomorrow morning" Erza said, "Lucy you've been awfully quiet, are you feeling okay?" Erza asked

"Yeah" She said walking into her hotel room, she threw herself on the bed and groaned, god she was sore and she kind of smelled. She got up and decided to take a long bath and when she got out Loke was on the bed and smiled at her.

"Hi" she said sitting down next to him

"Hi"

"I feel like someone ran me over"

"I'm sure you do" should she tell him about Andrew? He'd want to know if someone was touching her in places they shouldn't be, but she had to take into account if she told him...he'd probably severely injure Andrew or maybe even kill him and she couldn't have that happen. She decided not to tell him right now. She was pretty tired so the minute the lights went out and she was in Lokes arms she fell asleep.

"Hey Lucy" Gray said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just taking a break…" Really Lucy needed away from Andrew this time he had "tripped" and ended up looking up Lucy's skirt. She changed into jeans after that and zipped up her shirt so it didn't show any cleavage because kept staring and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Erzas not going to like that, you've been taking a lot of breaks lately"

"I don't care" Lucy turned to walk away but Gray grabbed her arm

"I'm going to ask again and I want you to be honest with me" he said, "Are you okay?" She sighed

"Gray if I wasn't you're the first person I'd tell. I know you're only looking out for me, but I really don't need you too. I'm fine, I just need some air" She walked away and then tripped over something, someone caught her and it wasn't Loke it was Andrew. He'd originally caught her with one arm around her waist and the other on her arm, like he was cradling her, but then he intentionally moved his hand on her breast and the other between her goddamn legs.

"Let. Me. Go." She said firmly, he didn't.

"Thats no way to thank the person who caught you as you fe-" suddenly a fist collided with his face and he let go as he flew back.

"You're disgusting" Gray said glaring at him as he caught Lucy, his arm hooked respectively around her waist, he steadied her.

"What? She tripped I was catching her"

"She only tripped because you made her, I saw the whole thing, you pushed that thing in her way and I can't wait to hear your explanation on how your hands ended up the way they did."

"Hey what's going on, Gray!?" Natsu asked running over with Happy.

"I've been watching you since yesterday, I thought it was only looking I didn't think you'd go so far as to put your hands on her! I saw what you were doing yesterday under the table, lay a hand on any of my friends again and you'll be sorry old man"

"Lucy...did Andrew...has he been touching you?" Natsu asked

"It's no big deal I can take care of myself. I was going to talk to him about it"

"He doesn't need a civilized conversation he needs a civilized butt kicking." Natsu said, "Andrew just be happy it wasn't Erza you were touching, she'd of knocked you into next week, which is precisely what I'm about to do"

"Go get him Natsu!" Happy said

"Natsu wait!" Gray shouted

"You don't get all the fun Gray" he took a step forward

"Natsu seriously don't get any closer! Look!"

"What?" He looked over at Andrew, "What the Hell!?" Andrews face...it was melting, his whole body was soon he was surrounded by a black cloud and when it disappeared she couldn't believe who was standing there. It was the man from when Lucy was taken, he's the one who took Juvia away from the room Asyuka had Lucy in. What was he doing here? He smirked as he ran a hand through his shoulder length black curls.

"Hello beauty" he winked at Lucy and it sent a wave of nausea through her stomach

"You...what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just passing through. I like to revisit places I destroyed, never thought I'd see you here."

"Who are you!?" Natsu snapped

"My name is Gino, I apologize for the whole Asyuka incident, love, I owed her for saving my life so many years ago. I thank you and your friends however for finally getting rid of such a wretched creature." He said, "My...love, you look rather delicious in those jeans" He licked his lips.

"You're disgusting" Lucy snapped

"Aw no need to be cruel, love"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed

"Happy get Lucy out of here and go find Erza and Wendy!" Natsu shouted

"Ah. Lucy can't leave without a goodbye kiss"

"Like I'd ever want to kiss you!"

"Aw. Exactly what Juvia said" Gino smirked, "She's feisty she really shouldn't wear so many layers of clothes. That girls got a body that could kill. Am I right, Gray?"

"What did yo do to her!?" He hissed. Happy wrapped his tail around Lucy and flew off quickly, shouting for Erza.

"Oh relax, Gray, we were playing a little game. She's just fine, not sure about that baby though and Helena...she only got in the wa-" He was interrupted by a fiery fist hitting him in the face

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU!" Natsu shouted.

A/N: Shit just got serious. Anyways thanks for reading! :) Don't forget to review.


	18. Chapter 18

"Happy put me down right now!" Lucy yelled

"I can't Lucy if I drop you right now you'll die." Happy said, "look there's Erza! Erza!" Happy shouted she looked up. Happy landed on the ground next to her, setting Lucy down gently.

"Lucy, there you are. Where were you?" Erza said

"Erza something happened Gray and Natsu need your help" Lucy said

"Yeah there's a freaky dude who's really really obsessed with Lucy and he disguised himself as Andrew s-"

"Where are they?" Erza asked firmly.

"Ow. That kind of hurt." Gino said as he lifted himself from the ground, "But whatever, it's just a scratch"

"There's more where that came from, buddy" Natsu said. Gino smirked

"Then come on" Natsu sent a flaming fist in his stomach hard, but noticed something when Gino hit the ground, he wasn't Gino.

"Natsu...why...why did you do that?" Lisanna asked as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Did I do something...to make you angry?"

"Lisanna...I didn't…"

"Natsu it's not really her, this sick bastard is messing with your head!" Gray shouted Natsu shook his head

"It looks just like her…"

"It's not her!" Gray said. Gino changed again, back to Gino and stood up

"You should've seen your face" Gino said laughing, "Oh. Erza's coming, I know just what to do" and just like that he changed again. Erza didn't see it so when she dropped from the sky with Happy, Carla, and Wendy, her eyes widened and she got a surprised look on her face.

"Jellal?"

"Hello Erza. You really need to teach your friends how to properly greet someone." He said

"What are you..doing here?"

"Erza it's not him! It's Gino!" Gray shouted

"He did the same thing to me, he changed into Lisanna!" Natsu yelled

"What?"

"He can transform into people!" Erzas confused face turned into anger as she grabbed her sword

"You dare try to trick me?" She said, "I'll send you straight to Hell!" She shouted Gino smirked and disappeared before Erza's blade could get anywhere near him.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu asked

"I don't know…" Gray said looking around, "He could be anyone…"

Lucy sighed she really wished Erza would've let her go with them, now she was stuck in a tent alone.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Loke asked

"A lot of stuff…" She said softly. She figured even though he'd be pretty angry with her, she might as well tell him everything.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" He asked, "Where did he touch you?!" He already knew the answer to that question, but he wanted her to say it.

"Everywhere…" She said softly staring at her hands which were folded in her lap as she sat on a table in the tent. Yep, that answer made it worse.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" He shouted

"I didn't want to make a big deal out o-"

"It is a big deal! He put his hands where they were unwanted, most importantly-" he rested his forehead on hers, "-You're my wife" he said with a slight growl, a tone of voice she never heard him use before.

"I should've told you...I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Don't be sorry." He kissed her and Lucy felt like there was something off, he pulled back, it wasn't Loke standing in front of her. It was Gino.

"Soft lips, love" he said smirking, "Even softer than Juvias."

"How...h-" She didn't know what she was asking him. Really she didn't know what to say, but she didn't really have to say anything else because a very angry Loke was glaring at Gino.

"Lucy get out."

"W-"

"Now!" He shouted, "Go find the others." Lucy didn't want too, but she didn't have a choice so she ran out of the tent.

"He could be anyone." Natsu said scratching his head

"Yeah we know" Gray said

"He could be you...or you could be him...I could be him…"

"Okay Natsu try not to blow up your brain, we need to go get Lucy." Erza said

"Thats easy. She's right there" Carla said pointing at a running Lucy. They all ran up to her

"Lucy w-"

"LOOK OUT!" She shrieked tackling Natsu to the ground making Gino miss and punch a giant hole in the wall next to them, "Are you okay Natsu?"

"Yeah, thanks Lucy" He said getting up.

"You shouldn't run away like that Lucy, I was only playing" Gino said smirking

"Where's Loke?" She asked looking around, she didn't see him.

"No need to worry, love."

"Stop calling me that"

"What do you want with Lucy?" Erza snapped drawing her sword again

"She's so pretty, like a doll. I just want to play with her, but first I have to get rid of you guys." Gino said smiling at Erza, "Don't just stand there." He said. She leaped forward and went to kick him, but right before her foot hit him he turned into someone again. Mira. He flew back...and hit the wall.

"They're still not back yet?" Lisanna asked looking around for Natsu. Bisca laughed

"Well of course not they're rebuilding a town from the ground up. Don't you worry I'm sure Natsu's fine" She said smiling. Suddenly Lisanna flew back into one of the tables with a force like someone had punched her in the gut.

"LISANNA!?" Mira shrieked running to her.

"I'm okay…" She said getting up, "I just don't understand what just happened…" The place the invisible punch had hit, burned slightly and she lifted her shirt to see the place was very lightly burned.

"I don't understand...no one hit me.." she said. Everyone wallowed in confusion which only got worse as the hour went by.

"How are you feeling Lisanna?" Mira asked

"Fine. It doesn't hurt at all"

"Thats go-" with a tiny shriek Mira was thrown back into the wall and cut on the glasses on the shelf behind her.

"Big sister Mira!" Both Elfman and Lisanna shouted helping her up.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Elfman said.

"I don't know but we better find out" Macao said.

Erza looked stunned to see she had struck Mira, but it wasn't really Mira it was Gino and he was messing with everyones heads. He changed back into himself

"See? Isn't this fun? Whatever, it's time to get serious" he said.

"Lucy get out of here!" Natsu yelled

"What? No way!"

"You're his target and as long as you're here you'll only distract us. Go"

"No"

"Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said wrapping his tail around Lucy and lifting her in the air.

"Put me down fleabag!" She shouted. Before Gino could take a step forward, Gray landed a hit in his jaw.

"Stop messing with us and fight!" Natsu shouted

"Fine. As I said before, it's time to get serious." He said, "Show me what you can do Dragon Slayer"

"Thats all you had to say" Natsu said putting his fiery fists together. He jumped in the air, "Fire dragon wing attack!" It seemed successful at first, but then his flames just disappeared and he was sent plummeting towards the ground hitting Gray.

"Watch where you're falling!" Gray shouted after being crushed

"I'm sorry man!"

"Get off me!"

Happy set Lucy on the ground gently, why did they keep doing that? And where was Loke?! She couldn't even get his gate open.

"Lucy maybe Gino hurt him and he's resting?" Happy suggested

"Damnit! I shouldn't have left him like that!"

"You were just doing what he told you…"

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Happy said quickly, "Calm down Lucy...I know!"

"What?"

"Maybe one of your other spirits know if he's okay. Try calling a different one."

"Oh...okay" She saw a puddle and instantly thought of Aquarius, she'd probably be cruel and tell her he's dead, but whatever.

"YOU SUMMONED ME IN A PUDDLE!?" She hissed, "I swear if you summon me in a toilet next time I'll split you in half like the little twig you are!"

"Sorry...I need t-"

"You need to learn how to summon two spirits at once so you can at least summon Scorpio too! That wa-"

"SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" Lucy shrieked

"Okay, ms grouch" Aquarius said folding her arms over her chest

"I don't know why I summoned you...chances are you don't even care but...still I need to know if Loke, I mean, Leo is okay." She said softly, "Please just tell me that and you can get back to whatever you were doing." Aquarius sighed and then glared

"You're a real pain, you know that? Besides why can't you see for yourself?"

"Just tell me. Please."

"He's fine." She said, "Just needs some time to recover, so leave him alone" Aquarius disappeared.

"She's mean." Happy said softly, "I told you he was fine!"

"Yeah…"

"Hey I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Gino wants you, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, why don't we do our own little magic trick?" Happy asked

"Liiiiikkkkeee?"

Natsu, Wendy and Gray were down. Now it was just Erza and Gino, damn this guy was stronger than she anticipated. She'd gone through all her armors and he obliterated all of them, she still had her sword at least.

"Finished already, Titania?" He asked

"Not even the slightest" She said through clenched teeth, what was she talking about? She could barely stand let alone move.

"Hey Gino!" Lucy shouted startling Erza

"Lucy what are you doing here!?" She yelled, "Get out of here now!"

"You want me? Come get me"

"Lucy!"

"Wait, come get which Lucy?" Lucy asked standing next to another Lucy. Well thats not confusing. Lucy #1 smiled

"Which one, Gino?" She asked, "Which one is real?" Erza smirked, Gemini.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He asked, "How are you doing this? Some kind of mirror magic?"

"Erza." Lucy #2 whispered, "get that sword ready" she said and then both Lucy's started running around in circles around him and then held his arms against the wall. He was too surprised to even comprehend it. He probably didn't realize what had happened until Erza plunged her sword all the way through him and twisted so it would keep him pinned to the wall without the two Lucy's holding him there. He spat blood on the ground.

"Good job Gemini, you guys were awesome" Lucy #2 said smiling as the other Lucy took a bow and turned back into those tiny blue creatures before disappearing.

"Now, what do we do with you?" Erza asked

"Hm. This." Lucy kneed him pretty hard in the privates

"Nice."

"Are the others going to be okay?"

"They just need some rest. I assume as soon as Gray wakes up, he'll want to go check on Juvia."

"In the meantime...seriously what are we supposed to do with him?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Erza sighed and then twisted her sword again, smiling when he cried out, "Wanna try?" She asked glancing at Lucy.

"Can I?"

"Go ahead." Lucy twisted the sword

"Aaaaw does that hurt?" She asked, "Do you want a band aid?"

"Well….someones...rather Sadistic…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Lucy damn, careful with that"

"GILDARTS?" Lucy said, "What are you doing here?"

"Some strange stuff was going on at the guild I thought I'd come see if you guys might've known"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked he told them

"So...when he changed into someone..when we hurt him it hurt the person he turned into?"

"Yeah I guess." He said, "This him?"

"Yeah." Gildarts punched him

"Thats for being a perv." He said and then punched him again, "And thats for hurting my friends, anyways I'll take him to the Magic Council on my way back."

"Wait if you came from the guild, how'd you get here so fast?" Erza asked

"Secret." Gildarts said removing Erzas sword from Ginos chest and throwing him over his shoulder, "See you guys later."

A/N: Okay...I know its not as good as it should be...I am not good at writing fight scenes I'm sure you can tell. Sorrryyyyyyyy :/ anyways thanks for reading. I am genuinely surprised people like this story, like, you have no idea. It makes me hapy people do though. :) 


	19. Chapter 19

"I really really want to know how Gildarts got here so fast" Lucy said sighing

"I don't know." Erza shrugged, "Lucy it's been a long day. Why don't we head back to the hotel and rest?"

"What about the others?"

"I'm having some people take them to the infirmary tent. Just until they wake up"

"Okay." Lucy said softly.

Back in Lucy's hotel room she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling and counting how many times the lights flickered. Lucy bit her lip, she really wanted to summon Loke, but he was hurt and needed time in the spirit world. She curled in a ball and sighed as her stomach got all twisty, who knew how long he needed, it could take a few hours, a few days. A day in the spirit world equaled three months in the human world, that was too long of a wait. She started to wonder how the others were doing, poor Gray it was probably killing him knowing he couldn't get to Juvia right now. Hopefully Gino was just messing around and Juvia was perfectly fine.

After a while of just thinking and trying to ignore the knots in her stomach, Lucy fell asleep.

Gray got up from the really uncomfortable hard surface he was lying on. Well no wonder it was so uncomfortable, it was literally a giant hunk of wood nailed down four logs to make a table.

"Gray you can't get up right now!" A woman said trying to push him back down on the table, "Sir please, you're in no condition to be up r-"

"I'm fine, let go!" He snapped, he instantly felt bad when he saw the hurt expression on the young ladies face, "I'm sorry. I'm okay now, see?" He said standing and taking a few steps, "I can stand and walk on my own" Though when he went to take another step his leg gave out and fell forward landing in the ladies arms.

"Please, lay back down" She said softly. Instead of obeying the girls order, regrettably, he shoved her aside and ran out of the tent. Only to run smack into Erza's armor, which hurt his already stinging wounds.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, "get back in the tent" she grabbed the back of his neck since he no longer had a shirt she could grab.

"No!" He shouted removing her hand from the back of his neck, "I need to go home!"

"I knew this would happen. Gray, you're hurt, you need medical attention. Please, get back in the tent"

"You heard Gino, he said he got to Juvia. I'll be damned if I go back in there when Juvia could be hurt somewhere!"

"Gray. I understand your worry, I do, but I'm sure by now someone from the guild has found her and she's being treated. She's just fi-"

"You don't know that!" He shouted, "What if it were Jellal!?" With sudden unexplainable rage Erza slapped him across the face.

"If the tables were turned...if I were in your situation, you'd be telling me the same goddamn thing." She said through clenched teeth she turned away from him and sighed, "Go." She whispered, "Go home…"

"Thank you." Gray said softly, without another word he ran off. It would take a long time but he was determined to get home as fast as possible.

Lucy woke up suddenly, what time was it? It was pretty dark outside so it must've been late. Good god it was cold. Lucy pulled the blanket over her head and shivered, it wasn't this cold last night, then again, she was cuddled up next to Loke last night and he wasn't here right now.

"Damn it's cold…" she whispered and poked her head out of the blanket when she felt someones weight on the other side of the bed, it wasn't Lokes, they were too light.

"I'll keep you warm, Princess" Virgo said laying next to Lucy. She sat up

"VIRGO!" She yelled, "What are you doing!?"

"Leo asked me to check on you, princess."

"Tell him I'm fine"

"But you're not fine"

"What makes you say that?"

"You said you were cold, shall I hold you and make you warm, princess?"

"No...no, thats okay. I'm fine…" Lucy said making Virgo tilt her head and blink, "Really...totally fine."

"You're shivering"

"Uh…" Lucy didn't know what to say to that because she was, she really didn't think cuddling with Virgo would help her though.

"Princess? Have I angered you? Would you like to punish me?"

"No! Geez, get out of here!" She said

"As you wish, Princess" Virgo said, "I will tell Leo you're cold, but unharmed given todays events" She disappeared leaving Lucy alone in the darkened hotel room. She sighed and fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling like she had been before.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of water running, confused, Lucy got up and cautiously approached the bathroom.

"Who's there?" She asked pushing the already halfway open door further open.

"Hey Lucy. I hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing your bathtub" Erza said

"Why?"  
"Because…its bigger than mine…" she said and then her armor disappeared and she stood there naked. Lucy covered her eyes even though this wasn't the first time she'd seen Erza naked.

"So, Lucy how'd you sleep?"

"Um...okay I guess." She said uncovering her eyes when Erza's body was submerged in water and bubbles.

"Understandable." She said, "Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Happy are just fine by the way."

"Oh thats good. Wait what about Gray?"

"I sent him home yesterday to check on Juvia"

"He must've been worried."

"Yes, he definitely was." She said, Lucy sighed and walked out of the room. She lied before, she got so used to Loke being next her, she had a very hard time sleeping last night so she didn't sleep very well.

"Heard you were cold last night" Loke said appearing right in front of her. She stifled a yelp and threw her arms around his neck.

"It was cold" she said, "are you okay?"

"Just fine. I do need to talk to you though"

"About?" She asked he rose an eyebrow, "Oh...Later because E-"

"Lucy I think m-"

"ERZA!" Lucy shouted seeing the redhead walk out of the bathroom in just a damn towel. She looked over and quickly dressed in her armor.

"I am so sorry…" Erza cleared her throat, "Loke...good morning…"

"Great now…" he muttered

"I. Heard. That." Lucy said glaring at him

"I-I...uh...didn't...Okay...sorry…" he stammered awkwardly

"Well...I'm gonna go..wake up Natsu and...yeah…" Erza left the room quickly. Lucy sighed and picked up the damp towel from the floor still glaring at Loke.

"Mad at you" She said

"Love you?" She threw the towel at him, he caught it and then quickly dropped it.

"Anyways…"

"I still need to talk to you, so don't go away yet" He said sitting on the bed, "Why didn't you tell me about Gino? What he was doing to you"

"I don't know. I just figured...it'd only be a few days, if it got any worse I was going to tell you. I knew you'd be mad and probably would've killed him"

"No Lucy, I would've talked to him like a civilized adult" Loke said sarcastically, "If someone does that to you again, if someone even looks at you with lusty intentions. Tell me, or you know summon me before it gets any worse. Please."

"Okay." She said softly

Finally the train stopped at Magnolia train station and Gray was able to get off quickly. He ran through the crowd, accidentally knocking a man over. Oops. He apologized over his shoulder as the man cussed at him.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted busting through the door of the apartment they shared, "Juvia!" He shouted looking around. Didn't look like anything bad happened here, he released a heavy sigh of relief when he heard Juvias voice from the kitchen and she walked out.

"Gray what is i-" She was interrupted by him kissing her lips and hugging her tight.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked looking her over

"No…" she said then she cupped his face with her hands, "Gray-sama...what is it?" she asked softly

"Nothing...everythings fine now" He went to kiss her again, but she pushed him away and covered her mouth before yelping and running off.

"Juvia?" He went after her to see she'd run into the bathroom to throw up, "Oh." He sighed and held her hair back so the contents of her stomach didn't get in her hair. When she was done she flushed the toilet and sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Juvia doesn't like morning sickness." She said softly

"It's not morning"

"Ssshhh doesn't matter." She whispered she yelped again and threw up.

"Everyones going to be worried if they catch you throwing up like this...everyday…"

"Or suspicious of something."

"Maybe we should tell them now" she stood up and wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

"Juvia thinks Gray-sama should shut up and rub Juvias feet"

"Why are you speaking in third person?"

"Why are you not speaking in third person?"

"Gray see's Juvias point" he said making her giggle.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. Thanks for reading! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Three and a half long weeks went by and the town Hiroshima was finally rebuilt and everyone was on their way home. It would've taken less time if Gray were there, but he went home. Everyone but Erza was sleeping, well Natsu was unconscious from motion sickness so he technically wasn't sleeping. Erza sighed and rested her head on the window of the train as it rattled down the track hitting large bumps. No wonder Natsu was motion sick, she thought. She fell asleep after a while.

Carla was curled up next to Wendy dreaming about Happy and Natsu fighting over a fish for some odd reason, when her dream suddenly changed. It was Lucy walking with someone they were talking and smiling when out of nowhere the person shoved her into a brick wall of a building and wrapped there hand around her throat. The dream changed once more and they were in the infirmary Lucy laying in the bed and Loke sitting beside it tracing the emblem on her hand with his finger, he was talking to her but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Thats when Helena came in with Lisanna and Wendy and Lokes face switched to anger as he got up.

"You!" He shouted, "You did this!" He was pointing at Helena who backed away as everyone in the room stared at her, her back hit the wall.

Carlas eyes snapped open and she looked around, her eyes falling on Lucy she was sleeping so soundlessly. Carla didn't go back to sleep after that.

"Carla are you okay?" Wendy asked softly as they walked back to the guild. Carla sighed

"We can talk about it later." Carla said

"Okay"

"That is not what I said!" Lucy snapped at Happy who just laughed and flew up in the sky away from Lucy. Natsu and Wendy just laughed, Carla couldn't stop looking at Lucy, she looked so happy. Was that a dream on the train or was it a vision? It was hard to tell.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted running over to him and hugging him

"Lisanna!" He said. Erza smiled a tiny smile because that was probably the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"Hey Erza, I'm gonna head home." Lucy said, "But I'll come to the guild later"

"Alright, I'll see you then" Lucy waved goodbye and then went in the direction of her apartment.

The stairs were creaky today, she didn't remember them making this much noise when she walked up them. Lucy shrugged and stepped inside her apartment, she switched on the lights and set her bags down by the door. Sighing heavily she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. With yet another sigh she got up and filled the bathtub with hot water, she felt so weird today. She was probably just a little sick from the unbearably long train ride home.

"Hey, Lucy." Aquarius said from behind her

"What are you doing in here!?"

"I don't know"

"I didn't summon you…" Lucy folded her arms over her chest, Aquarius grabbed her hand.

"Good god, look at that" She said staring staring at Lucy's wedding ring in awe. She dropped Lucy's hand, "You got married and didn't invite me? Gee Lucy I thought we were friends"

"I...you didn't know?"

"Nope. So, who's the unfortunate man who married you?" She asked and when Lucy didn't answer she guessed, "Natsu?"

"GOD NO!"

"Hmmm...I have no idea."

"I can't believe you don't know" Lucy said softly and with a sigh she said, "Loke...Leo...whatever." Aquarius blinked obviously shocked by this, once it seemed she had nothing to say.

"Um.." She said and then glared, "You married him!?"

"Yeahhh"

"Thats...GREAT!" She squeaked, that was not the outcome Lucy was expecting but alright, "Seriously"

"Thanks…" Lucy said softly closing Aquarius's gate and feeling the now ice water. Well there went taking a bath.

She ran through the trees, her feet pounding and abusing the dirt beneath her barefeet, stepping on sticks and twigs, broken glass from people discarding glass bottles carelessly on the forest floor sinking into her feet causing them to bleed. Tears stung her eyes, she didn't have her keys, she didn't have anything, she was completely vulnerable, helpless. Alone. She thought about screaming but it would only be a waste of time, no one would hear her all the way out here. Helena shrieked when she appeared in front of her, a mere ghost of a girl who had caused so much trouble for everyone. Helena was unable to stop in time and fell right through her and onto the dirt ground, something piercing across her cheek, pain and then warm liquid dripping down from the new wound. Helena, terrified and unable to run from her, sat up against a tree shaking.

"Oh you'll be fine sweetie. I don't plan on killing you, I have no ability to do so" The woman said stroking Helenas cheek, her transparent hand going through Helena, "I only want Lucy"

"Why? What is your problem with Lucy?" Helena asked

"Oh I have no grudge against her, I just really...really don't like her."

"You can't hurt her! You're dead"

"Yes, well, not quite. I am a ghost, but I can hurt her if I borrowed someone's body" Asyuka smirked, "And you are perfect"

"No."

"Aw honey, you don't have a choice" She cooed and then shoved her thumbs in Helenas eyes, she didn't think it would hurt, but it did. Helena shrieked as pain erupted from her entire body, it felt like she was being torn apart.

"Please stop!" She screamed her tear turned to blood and she screamed, until finally it all stopped and the pain ceased, but Helena was standing, her body now transparent, staring at herself as Asyuka walked away nice and cozy inside Helenas body.

A/N: Okay…..holy sh-crap this chapter is probably the shortest chapter EVER out of all my stories. I am so sorry...oh my god..I had to end it here because, I have a bunch of stuff planned but I have no way to get to the point I want it at. Basically I need some help, I really do. If anyone has any suggestions, I don't care if they're just random off the top of your head ideas, it doesn't matter, I need suggestions, you know ideas for a few filler chapters, then PM me. Plus this is your chance to tell me what You'd like to see happen in the story! So, yay! And if anyone gives a few ideas and I use them I will give credit where credit is due. I promise. Please, help me. I have nothing, I can't...my brain is not wanting to function. I had to rewrite this chapter about three times. Pulling my hair out over here. Also, if anyone has any questions regarding the story or just general questions for me, you know...get to know me and whatnot, don't be afraid to PM me I will answer you. I don't bite. Honest. Okay….enough of that...thanks so much for reading! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Evergreen stared at Juvia, tilting her head and trying to figure out what was so different about her.

"Hey." She whispered leaning over to Elfman who rose an eyebrow at her, "Is it me or does it look like Juvias getting a little...fuller?" She whispered in a low voice. Elfman tilted his head and looked at Juvia, who surprisingly hadn't noticed they were staring at her.

"It's not just you" He whispered back

"Hm…" Evergreen then cracked a joke and they both were giggling trying to contain the flood of laughter bubbling up in their stomachs.

"What are you lovebirds laughing at?" Bickslow asked teasingly. They instantly stopped laughing and Evergreen gave him a cold glare with a slight blush on her face

"We are not together" She said through clenched teeth, he just laughed

"Riiiiggghhhttt" he walked away still laughing. Elfman looked at Evergreen and she looked at him, a slight blush forming on both their faces. They quickly looked away, muttering that they had something they needed to do as they got away from each other.

Asyuka sighed and stared at her new body in the tall mirror. Lucy had been kind enough to let her use her shower, too bad she'd be dead soon. Before she wanted to kill her she wanted to have a little fun, besides when she was finished with Lucy she would return Helenas body too her and leave this sick planet for good. Juvia wasn't her concern, she hated the water mage, for no good reason but she didn't have the unbearable urge to kill her.

"So many scars" she said touching one of them, this body wasn't hers, but it felt so nice to be able to feel now and not be some floating entity that no one could see. Helena's body was completely covered in scars. Disgusting. Asyuka had no idea where they had come from, too be honest she didn't care. There was a knock on the door.

"Helena are you okay?" Lucy asked

"Uh..yeah just fine" she said back. God Lucy's annoying. She sighed once more and got dressed, Helena's fashion really needed some improvement. A long sleeved button up t-shirt, jeans. She didn't show much skin and that was slightly bothersome, she supposed she could change it, spice it up some. Asyuka stepped out of the bathroom

"There you are, thought you went down the drain" Lucy said with a smile

"Oh...I'm sorry...I'll try to be quicker next time"

"No, it's fine. I was joking"

"Oh." Asyuka gave a tiny smile

"Ready?"

"For?"

"We're going to the guild silly" Lucy said, "Come on"

At the guild no one suspected a thing, Asyuka played the part of Helena beautifully, how couldn't she? Anyone could she was so timid. However the real Helena kept popping up and trying to demand her body back. She was just a ghost, a mere spirit walking around and she was severely annoying. Asyuka toned the girl out and focused on the task at hand, make everyone believe you are who you say you are. However, she was getting a few questioning looks from Fire boy...oh thats right his name was Natsu. It seemed like he was doubting her, which made her up her game, apparently he wasn't as stupid as she anticipated.

"Natsu, what are you thinking about?" Lisanna asked softly. He looked over at her and smiled

"It's nothing" he said it was something, maybe it was just him, but Helena wasn't acting like Helena. She was smiling, she smiled but never this much. He's never seen her look so happy, ever. Maybe she was just going back to the way she was before all that stuff happened to her, but there was something else about her, Gray touched her on the shoulder and she didn't flinch or anything, she usually did, she usually flipped out when someone touched her. She didn't….something wasn't right and it was bugging him. She was also wearing a little bit of makeup, Helena doesn't wear makeup...she hated it, why was she wearing it?

"Natsu...you can tell me" Lisanna said softly, how long had he been staring at Helena? Lisanna didn't look very happy and Helena was looking back and as she looked away she gave a tiny smirk. "Natsu" Lisanna said and her voice involuntarily broke

"It's not what you think! I was j-"

"It's fine...I get it, she's really pretty…" Lisanna walked away and Natsu followed her out of the guild.

"Lisanna."

"What?" She snapped and then clamped a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry"

"It's not what you think…"

"Then what was it? You were staring her down"

"I...don't think thats Helena...she's not acting right"

"What do you mean?" Lisanna asked

"She's not acting like Helena." He said Lisanna thought for a minute and sighed

"How isn't she?" He told her his reasoning and Lisanna nodded in understanding as she bit her lip.

"I see...maybe it's a spell?"

"I don't know, maybe Levy knows"

"So why did you want me to come with you?" Gajeel asked looking around the giant guild library he actually had no idea was here.

"I thought you'd be helpful...and…"

"And?"

"And...I don't know we haven't talked in a long time." Levy said climbing the ladder up to the top of one of the many bookshelves. It was silent for a little while as she tossed down some books for Gajeel to catch and set down on the table. Whatever might help Natsu and Lisanna, she had noticed it as well, Helena wasn't acting like Helena and she wanted to know if it was actually her.

"Levy and Gajeel sitting in a tree…!" Mira sang scaring the hell out of Levy and causing her to fall off the ladder and into two strong arms. Mira with a slight smile on her face left the room quickly. Levy looked up to see she was in Gajeels arms and couldn't stop herself from blushing she quickly demanded that he put her down and he did, awkwardly.

"You okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah...thanks…" She said softly, "I think thats all the books we need anyways…"

"Okay...good…" Gajeel said making his slow descent out of the library. she let him go, she didn't need him right now anyways.

"What do you mean you can't find anything!?" Natsu asked

"I've read every book, there's nothing I'll keep looking, okay?" Levy said, "There's gotta be something"

"Natsu told us everything, a small suspicion is enough for me, don't confront her. We don't want this imposter to freak out" Erza said folding her arms over her chest watching Levy read.

"I don't believe it. Maybe Helena's always been like this, she probably got over whatever made her so flinchy" Gray said

"You don't just get over a group of men raping you repeatedly…for a whole year" Levy said nonchalantly

"Oh gosh...Levy I didn't..sorry.."

"For what? I wasn't raped"

"Right but you al-" Erza punched Gray in the stomach to shut him up, "Point taken" He coughed

"Anyways. I believe you Natsu" Lisanna said

"Well duh, you're his girlf-" another punch from Erza and Gray finally just kept his comments to himself.

"How many times are you going to punch me today?"

"As many times it takes" Erza said folding her arms over her chest again and sighing.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy asked

"She went home few minutes ago, said she had something she needed to do"

"More like someone she n-" Grays dirty comment was cut off by a punch that caused him to fall to the ground from Erza.

"Gray" She scolded

"Yeah...yeah...fine I'll shut up" he said in a fit of agony, "Didn't have to hit me so hard though, damn" He said getting up

"I didn't hit you that hard"

"You weren't on the receiving end"

"Point taken."

A/N: Thanks so much for the help ProfessionalOtaku17 much appreciated thank you thank you! I know it's not really...what you suggested but it gave me something to work with so thank yooooooouuuu! Don't worry it'll happen ;) Promise.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucy sat in the bathroom shaking and freaking the hell out. Also for some reason laughing her as off as she pressed a towel to her mouth to cover the sound of her laughter so Loke didn't think she was going insane. He probably heard her, he was probably listening.

She couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried so she just gave up with the towel and tried her best to hold in the fit of laughter. She walked out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Loke asked she didn't answer just started to laugh again, for no freaking reason, laughing her ass off.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked looking around for something that might be slightly amusing, "Lucy you're freaking me out"

"I don't...I don't...Know…" She said in a fit of laughter

"You don't know why you're laughing so hard?" She nodded as she laughed, her sides hurting now. Why was she laughing, this wasn't funny. Not at all, it was scary as hell.

"Well...then I'll give you a reason to laugh" Loke said smirking, "come here"

"No." She said

"Lucy, come here"

"No" She ran away from him, but he caught, "Loke let me go!" She shouted still laughing like a maniac. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she laughing and why couldn't she stop?

"Haha. Gotcha" He said pinning her down on the bed.  
"Loke stop!"

"Why? I haven't even started" He said. Then he just started tickling her which made her laughing worse, she wanted to stop laughing and tell him! There was no saying it now, she was laughing too hard.

"Stop it!" She screamed

"No" he said, he was enjoying this. Not funny.

"Please!" She laughed trying to push him away, he just kept playing with her.

"Loke this…isnt funny!"

"Really? Because you're laughing pretty damn hard"

"I can't control it!" She said he laughed and stopped

"I'm sorry" he kissed her softly, "so why were you laughing?"

"Because you were tickling me"

"Before that"

"I have no idea" She wasn't laughing now, for whatever reason. She had something to tell him, something she found out earlier and now she couldn't figure out what it was. If it was that important wouldn't she remember?

"Hey is it storming?" Lucy asked looking out the window and at the sound of rain a huge boom of thunder sounded and then lightning before the power went out.

"No, I don't think it is" Loke said sarcastically

"Shut up" she said laughing, "It's dark. go light some candles"

"Why me?"

"Because I can't see and you can"

"And why is that?"

"Beeecccaaauuusseee you're a kitty" Lucy said, "Okay...you're a lion. Go get the candles pleeeaaassee"

"What's in it for me?"

"...I'll take off my shirt?"

"My my, Lady Lucy are you trying to seduce me?"

"Get. The. Cand- you know what? Nevermind" She said, "I'm tired anyways" He laughed

"Then go to sleep" he said

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not over here" She said softly, he got up after the power went out and she couldn't see him, it was far too dark. Though she felt happy when he wrapped her up in his arms because she knew where he was now.

"You're such a weirdo" he said

"Shut up, Simba" Lucy fell asleep.

"Someone go get some candles" Levy said, "Natsu I need some light" The power at the guild went out and now they couldn't see the words on the pages of this book. Natsu provided some light with his fire magic while everyone went around looking for candles and stuff to light up the place.

"I need more information to go on if I wanna find out what's wrong with her. I need solid evidence to go on" Levy said

"Carla, tell them about the dream or vision you had about Lucy" Wendy said

"Oh thats right" Carla said she began the story, the vision itself seemed pretty spacey, but it added some fuel to the fire.

"Okay...did anything about her appearance stand out? Helena?"

"No, she looked like Helena" Carla said

"Okay so we can roll out a demon shapeshift, uh was she glowing?"

"No" Levy crossed that off the list as well.

"I don't...there's really nothing else I can think of. It's late, I know this is really important and this is Lucy we're talking about, but I'm exhausted and I can think better with a nights sleep" Levy said softly

"She's right, everyone head home and get some sleep, we'll dive back in tomorrow" Erza said, "And be careful, the storm is pretty bad."

Natsu wasn't expecting it, but here she was, in his bed. Did she follow him? How did he not notice?

"Natsu w-"

"Sh Happy, you'll wake her up" Natsu whispered staring at Lisanna, this wasn't the first time he slept next to her, but...they were a couple...it seemed different somehow.

"Try and get some sleep, little buddy" Natsu said softly laying down next to a sleeping Lisanna.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said getting in his tiny bed. Natsu sighed and covered Lisanna with the blanket, he didn't need it, he never got cold she was shivering though.

"Lisanna you're so cute when you sleep" he whispered.

She didn't know what time it was, but the storm had passed and she woke up with a sudden slight pain in her stomach. Lucy sleepily untangle herself from a sleeping Lokes arms and went in the bathroom, she thought she was going to throw up, but she didn't. Just kind of stood there. The pain got worse and hit her like a punch, knocking her down with a soft whimper.

Lucy bit her lip and curled up in a ball, what the hell was this feeling? She tried not to make any noise, but her falling must've made enough racket.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Loke asked through the closed door, "Lucy"

"I'm...no...I'm not okay. Loke...help" without hesitation he walked in.

"Lucy" he said going to pick her up but she stopped him, "What is it?"

"Don't…" she whispered and then looking away from him, she threw up which was gross. It took the pain away so that was a plus on the other hand it was disgusting.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…" she said over and over again

"It's okay. I'll clean it up. Come on" Despite her protestations and constant reminder that she could walk on her own. He still picked her up and carried her to the bed before going back in the bathroom, she felt fine, he didn't need to worry. She probably just ate something bad or something. She fell back asleep after he climbed back in the bed next to her.

A/N: Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it.


	23. Chapter 23

"I don't feel sick, I feel fine. It was probably just something I ate I don't know" Lucy said walking towards the door. With a worried Loke who protested against her leaving. Lucy opened the door to see a crying Helena standing there.

"Hey" Lucy said, "What's wrong?"

"I...I really need to talk to you.."

"Okay"

"Can...we walk?"

"Uh yeah" Lucy walked out of the apartment but Helena stopped her, glancing at Loke, who took the hint and went back to the spirit world without a word. Lucy smiled a tiny smile to offer the girl some reassurance and then hesitantly put an arm around her.

"So what's wrong?" Lucy asked as they walked down the street, the street looked deserted for some reason.

"Um nothing really….I just wanted to talk to you" Helena said softly

"Okay…" Lucy said glancing at her, out of nowhere Helena shoved her up against a wall and wrapped her hand around her throat.

"He-"

"Shush. Helenas not here" She whispered, "It's me Lucy"

"Asyuka" she choked, "What did you do?"

"Oh relax. I'll return her body to her when I'm done. I wanted to kill you , but then changed my mind, no I have something worse than death planned for you"

"IT'S A POSSESSION SPELL!" Levy screamed scaring Natsu and making him fall out of his chair, "It's a possession spell"

"Yeah we heard that" Gray said, "What do you mean?"

"Um...It's like what happened with Jellal. When Ultear possessed him and he thought it was Zeref, only different. Ultear was alive, she never had completed control over him, the person who possessed Helena is dead."

"Hows that possible?" Lisanna asked softly, helping Natsu up.

"I don't know"

"So, Helenas just floating around...like a ghost?"

"Exactly" Levy said, "but she can't venture away from her body, she has to stay with it"

"What if she does?"

"She can't." Levy said running her hand through her hair, "guys...it's her, it's Asyuka"

"Damnit why does she keep showing up?" Natsu said, "We have to find Lucy!" He ran out of the room.

"You stay put, Mister!" Helen- Asyuka snapped pushing Loke back sending him flying through the window of another building.

"Now then, let's continue" She said with a smile as she placed her hand over Lucy's heart and whispered something as her hand glowed a pretty purple. It didn't hurt, but Lucy felt sleepy all of a sudden.

"Sleep Lucy. Sleep" She said softly, her voice was surprisingly soothing and Lucy closed her heavy eyelids and fell asleep. She let go of Lucy's throat and allowed her to fall on her face. Smiling she turned to see Loke, up again.

"Save it, Kitten, I'm already done" She said using her magic to make him unable to move. Helena stood nearby with tears streaming down her face, they'd think it was her, this is perfect. However it was time to return Helenas body to her and go...wherever she was headed. Her eyes rolled back inside her head and everything went black as she fell down.

"Lucy!" Loke yelled able to move now, what the hell did Helena do to him? He turned Lucy over in his lap, "Lucy" she didn't open her eyes, she was breathing so she wasn't dead. Was she sleeping? Who the hell sleeps at a time like this?

"Lucy wake up" he said shaking her, that didn't work she wasn't a heavy sleeper.

"Loke!" Natsu yelled running over with Gray and Erza while Lisanna and Wendy went to Helena.

"Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"She's alive."

"After examining her closely it seems she's been put under a sleeping spell" Porlyusica said as they stood in the infirmary, "My potions won't work on her"

"You haven't even tried" Loke said

"Because I know it won't work"

"Will she recover?" Master Makarov asked

"I can't say for certain, there's a chance but it's small, that she could wake up. There's no telling when though if ever"

"Damnit" Loke said softly, "If I had j-"

"Don't beat yourself up Loke. This isn't your fault" Makarov left the room with Porlyusica, she'd be back tomorrow to check on Lucy.

Lisanna, Helena, and Wendy walked in and Loke go up.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked pointing at Helena, "You did this"

"I'm s-"

"Don't apologize! You tried to kill her!" He shouted Helena went to say something but Loke kicked her really hard in the stomach and sent her flying into the wall with a crack. A thin line of blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth. He went after her again but Lisanna jumped in front of him and he ended up hitting her instead.

"HEY!" Natsu shouted running in the room, "Stop it right now o-"

"Move Lisanna" Loke said but Erza stepped in, withdrawing her sword

"Helena didn't do this, I know you're angry and out for blood, but you need to listen to me" She said calmly

"I saw her"

"Yes. Helena was possessed, like Jellal was. She had no control over herself, she wasn't even in her own body, The person who hurt Lucy was Asyuka, not Helena." Erza said, "With that being said, Helena you need to go" She scrambled to her feet in pain. Lisanna and Wendy helped her and they left the room with Natsu.

"Did you really think Helena would do something like this?"

"I went by what I saw"

"Don't hurt her again, she feels bad enough" Erza sheathed her weapon and left the room.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and soon three months had gone by. Juvia now six months pregnant and unable to hide it now, so everyone knew and were extremely happy with the news despite everything that had happened.

"Loke...you need to go back to the spirit world, it's been a while" Lisanna said softly

"Yeah man, we'll tell you if she wakes up." Gray said, "Plus Porlyusica needs to do some stuff."

"I'm not leaving her"

"You are" Porlyusica said walking in, "Go back, I cannot have you in here breathing over my shoulder"

"Fine. If she so much as looks like she's a-"

"We know" Lisanna said and he disappeared. Porlyusica sighed and glanced at the others to leave, they did. She pulled the curtain around the bed for a little more privacy and pulled back Lucy's blanket. She needed to see the place on Lucy's chest Asyuka cast the spell so she knew what she was dealing with. Though Lucy showed no signs of waking up. The old woman began to gently unbutton Lucy's shirt, the entry site was slightly pink, it had been burned. She touched it lightly and then pulled out a potion for burns and dripped some on the spot. She hadn't noticed it before or she would've done it sooner.

Lucy shook her head, where was she? Everything was white around her. She was so confused.

"Loke!" She called, "Anyone?" Her voice echoed off invisible walls. She took a step forward and fell, where was she falling? She landed in grass, green soft grass. The hell happened to the white room? Lucy groaned and sat up to see someone in a dress running towards her. She was in the yard of a large mansion, her mansion?

"Lucy!" Someone yelled she stood up to see a familiar woman running towards her and with sudden recognition she ran over.

"MOTHER!" She screamed jumping into her arms, "Mom"

"Lucy sweetie welcome home"

"Am I dead?"

"Far from it" Her mother said pulling her towards the mansion, "Come on honey, your fathers waiting for you"

"Dad?"

"Yes" she took off running and burst through his study door leaping into his arms. This wasn't real, this wasn't real. Her parents weren't alive, they couldn't be. This was impossible.

"Lucy" Her father said, his familiar deep voice swirling around her, "Welcome home"

"So Lucy, hows married life?" Her mother asked suddenly with a smile, "Loke seems like such a nice man I wish I could meet him"

"He's great...uh...how do you-"

"I know a lot of things. Oh and you tell Aquarius Layla said to be nice to you or else."

"Huh"

"She was never cold and rude to me, she shouldn't be to my daughter" Her mom said, "Lucy when do you plan on having babies? I can't wait to be a grandmommy"

"Uuuhh…we haven't de-"

"How about you start trying when you wake up? Best time"

"This isn't real" She said softly

"Oh sweetie, as much as I'd like it to be real. it isn't. This is all just your mind...you came here because your mind wanted you too"

"All my mind?"

"And the fact that we're talking about babies. I think someone has a secret" Her mom said placing a hand on Lucy's stomach

"I'm not pregnant…" she said softly

"Hm, but you want to be"

"It's been five months! Find a way to wake her up! Please!" Loke shouted.

"I'm-"

"You have to try h-"

"DON'T YOU SEE I AM TRYING!?" Levy shouted at him, "I've read every god damn book in this library twice! I want her to wake up just as bad as you want her to!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Juvia screamed rubbing her stomach, "My god"

"We all just need to calm down" Gray said making Juvia sit down.

"Loke. Get in here now" Porlyusica said coming from the infirmary, he followed her in, in hopes maybe Lucy was awake. She wasn't.  
"What?" He asked

"Loke…" Lisanna said softly, "L-"

"There's a very important decision you need to make." Porlyusica said, "Sit down"

A/N: Thanks for readiiiinnngggg :)


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey Lucy" Lisanna said softly

"She probably can't hear you, you know" Porlyusica said mixing something in a jar. Lisanna shrugged and went to pull Lucy's blanket up to her chest but her hand brushed against her stomach and she felt something hard before noticing a slight bulge in her abdomen.

"Hey, what's this?" Lisanna asked and the old woman walked over and placed her hand there, and then her other hand.

"I don't…" She said quietly to herself feeling around she felt something move inside Lucy and realized.

"Oh no…" She sighed, "I need to get Loke" she ran out of the room leaving Lisanna to wonder what the hell happened.

"What?" Loke asked.

"I have the potion ready...It shouldn't take long to take effect and she won't feel any pain, it'll be quick"

"No"

"Loke…" Lisanna said, "Sh-"

"No, this isn't my decision"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but Lucy's unable to decide for herself. You're her husband so it falls on you" Cana said, "I say do it"

"Loke, we have no idea when she'll wake up. If she even does and there's a chance she doesn't even know about it"

"She'll hate me"

"Maybe for a little while, but she'll get over it" Cana said folding her arms over her chest.

"The best thing to do for Lucy right now is to terminate the pregnancy" Porlyusica said

"How do you even know she is pregnant?" Loke asked and then Lisanna started laughing

"Loke come here!" She said, "Come here!" He sighed and walked over

"What?"

"Give me your hand" She took it and placed it on Lucy's stomach

"What?"

"Wait" she said and he did then he felt something move and quickly removed his hand, "See? There's a baby in there"

"Hey, can't you just wait and then after nine months, cut it out or something?" Gray asked

"SHE'S NOT AN INCUBATOR GRAY!" Juvia snapped, "We can't force her to have a baby she probably doesn't even know about!"

"There will be no cutting Lucy open. You said it won't hurt her?" Loke asked

"It shouldn't"

"What about the baby?"

"I don't know."

"I need to think" Loke said softly

"I'll give you three days then whether you want me too or not, I'm giving it to her."

"Okay"

"Three days, Loke"

"Worried about Lucy?" Lisanna asked softly sitting on the hill overlooking Magnolia with Natsu. He wasn't saying much, which was unlike Natsu.

"Yeah" he said

"Me too"

"Do you think she'll wake up soon?"

"I hope so, I hope sometime in the next three days"

"Yeah. I think Loke should let Porlyusica give her the potion" Natsu said

"Whys that?"

"Well think of it in Lucy's perspective. How would you feel if you woke up one day and you have a kid you didn't even know you were pregnant with? Or what if you have it and then wake up years down the road and realize you missed out on a lot of stuff like teaching it how to walk and talk. I don't know. I just don't think thats how Lucy would wanna do things…" He said

"Right. I feel bad for Loke, having to make this decision all by himself…"

"Yeah"

"Juvias getting pretty close. Soon we'll have a tiny Gray running around" Lisanna said with a smile

"I bet it's a girl"

"I think it's a boy"

"If I'm right you have to take me and Happy out for lunch"

"And if I'm right?"

"I'll take you out to lunch" He said with a goofy grin.

"You're on fireboy" With a gasp Lisanna jumped up and grabbed Natsu's hand

"Hey where are we going!?" He asked as she ran with him. She climbed up a tree and sat on one of the branches, he did the same, sitting next to her.

"I wanted to watch the sunset in this tree like we did that one time when we were little" she said, "It's so pretty"

"Yeah"

The feel of her sheets against her skin felt so real it could almost pass as real, but it wasn't, none of this was. Lucy stared up at her bedroom ceiling in the darkness of her room. She'd grown some, her feet hung off the edge of the mattress. She wanted Loke. This was all in her mind maybe if she thought about him he'd show up, but of course it didn't work. She didn't have her keys here either which was weird because she usually always had her keys. She really needed Loke right now, thinking about him wasn't working, thinking about him just made her want him more. She wondered what he was going through right now, maybe he needed her just as bad. Stupid Asyuka, putting her under a sleeping curse or whatever this was, she was dead now and would stay that way, hopefully rotting in hell.

Could she even sleep here? Since this was all just an illusion and not real she didn't know if she could sleep. She's been trying but it wasn't working, thinking maybe if she slept here she could wake up in the real world where Loke and her friends were. Lucy sat up and sighed as she turned the lights back on. She saw something propped up against the wall, a doll. Lucy smiled and picked it up.

"Hey Michelle." She whispered she laid back on her bed and curled up in a ball with Michelle pressed against her chest, "I want to go home"

"Have you made a decision?" Porlyusica asked walking into the infirmary. Loke sighed.

"What if I do this and she wakes up right after or a week later, or a month? What do I tell her?"

"If she doesn't know about the baby, don't tell her"

"I can't do that. I can't keep something this big from her" Loke said

"Either way, you need to decide"  
"What does it matter? You're just going to do it anyways"

"Not if you don't want me too. I gave you a three day limit, it's been two you have until tomorrow to decide and then you won't have a choice" Porlyusica said, "Besides. You two can actually try now that you know it's possible"

"I guess...I don't know what to do. I just want her to wake up." He said tracing the fairy tail mark on her hand with his finger. 


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't tell you how to wake up" Layla said softly. She must've known Lucy was planning on asking.

"I don't know how to make myself wake up." She had begun to adjust to this...world, each day everything seemed and felt even more real and like home. Plus Lucy liked seeing her parents alive again it was like the old times before her mom died.

"Lokes probably so worried" Lucy said softly

"I'm sure he is"

"I need to go home"

"Yes, to be with him and to raise that baby"

"I'm not pregnant, mom"

"Just keep telling yourself that" She said and then sighed, "I've missed this garden"

"It's a pretty garden" They were sitting on a bench in the courtyard in the middle surrounded by pretty flowers.

"Lucy if you want to go home, maybe if you think hard enough you c-" Her mom was interrupted by a loud scream coming from her daughter as she fell to the ground, "Lucy!?" She shouted. What the hell just happened? There was a large amount of pain in her stomach, like really really bad cramps (You know the kind, ladies) and it just kept getting worse.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" She yelled curling up in a ball on the ground as something warm trickled down her thigh. It was blood.

"Where's Loke?" Natsu asked looking around to see he surprisingly wasn't here.

"He went back a few minutes ago" Lisanna said softly

"Oh."

"Where's Gray?"

"He went home with Juvia a few hours ago"

"Oh."

"What are you still doing here?" Natsu asked as he watched Lisanna run her fingers through Lucy's hair.

"I didn't want her to be alone, you know, incase she woke up"

"Lisanna…"

"I know...everyones been saying after all this time she probably won't wake up, but I think she will. I know it."

"I do-"

"Natsu, how many times did people tell you I wasn't coming back? Here I am." She said, "So, I'm going to sit here in this chair beside Lucy and I'm going to believe that she'll make it through this."

"Did Loke decide yet?"

"He decided not to give it to her"

"Okay. Thats good…" Natsu said out of nowhere Lisanna started to cry, softly at first so he didn't notice, but it slowly turned into tiny sobs.

"Lisanna?" He walked over to her, "Hey"

"She isn't going to wake up, is she?" She asked softly Natsu didn't say anything just pulled her close to him and held her tight as he rubbed her back. He didn't say it out loud but he thought it, he didn't think Lucy would wake up either.

"Juvia?" Gray questioned looking around, where'd she go? "Juvia?"

"Relax Gray, she's probably in the bathroom" Erza said with a smile

"I already checked" He said then they heard something fall and shatter on the floor.

"GRAAAAAY!" Juvia shrieked and they both went running, she was in the kitchen, clutching the sink as her face twisted in agony.

"Juvia what is it?" Erza asked

"It's time"

"For?" Gray asked both Erza and Juvia gave him a cold glare

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" Juvia shrieked, "Time to order some god damn pizza! What do you think it's time for!? BABY!" He blinked which only made her even more angry

"She's in labor, Gray" Erza said slowly. They waited for a response

"I THOUGHT WE HAD ANOTHER MONTH"

"APPARENTLY NOT!"

"Well what do we do!?"

"There's this building...a few blocks away from here, it's called the Hospital" Erza said, "We should go there."

It was early in the morning, Natsu, Lisanna, and Loke were just kind of watching Lucy breathe. There was something wrong, but they couldn't figure out what.

"Porlyusica I think she's in pain" Loke said softly gently stroking Lucy's hair, her breathing had slowed some and her heart was racing.

"I'll give her s-"

"Oh my god!" Lisanna screamed

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked and then noticed something so Loke removed Lucy's blanket for a moment to see blood running down from between her legs.

"What did you do!?" Loke snapped.

"The baby is d-"

"I told you not to give it to her!"

"I didn't. Look, the vial is still full." Porlyusica held it up to show none of it had been given to her, it was still full, "This is natural, she's having a miscarriage. I'm sorry"

"Guys!" Elfman yelled running in as Loke quickly covered Lucy with the blanket to hide the blood.

"What?"

"Juvia just went into labor"

"Really!? Right now!"

After that everyone left, except Loke and Porlyusica.

"You're not going to see the baby?" She asked he gave her a look, "Oh. Think of this as a good thing, well not exactly a good thing but...I don't think cutting the baby out of her and then giving it to her days or months, maybe years later when she did wake up would've been how Lucy wanted to meet her child." She said and then sighed, "I'll be leaving now"

"To see the baby?"

"Oh no, I'm going home" she left. Loke sighed again and looked at Lucy's face, she didn't look like she was in any pain now and her heart rate went back to normal and she was breathing fine, so she was okay now. He wondered if she knew about the baby, if she planned some adorable way of telling him she was pregnant only for all of this to happen.

"Lucy wake up, you have to wake up" Loke said softly he watched her for a few minutes and saw her eyes open a little, only to close again.

"Lucy!?" He said jumping to his feet, "Lucy!" Was it just his imagination? Was it all in his head? It couldn't be, she just opened her eyes.

"Can you hear me? Lucy open your eyes again" she didn't, they stayed closed, "Please…"

What just happened? Lucy thought sitting up in her bed, she opened her eyes to see a bright light and white ceiling tiles and she heard Lokes voice. Then her eyes closed and she was here again.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Her mother asked walking into her bedroom with her father, both wearing worried expressions as they walked up to her.

"I'm okay…." I think.

"Good." her father said, "We were worried about you."

"I'm fine now...I…"

"What is it honey?" Her mom asked softly

"I really miss Loke" she said softly and her mom embraced her

"I know you do"

Lucy sighed staring at the blue sky, it was pretty and the sun was warm. She'd forgotten how big her family's yard was, she never did like how huge it was.

"You have a nice place Lucy" Someone said from beside her, "Must've sucked being a rich girl"

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked glaring at Asyuka who smiled back.

"You wanted me here"

"I most certainly do not want you here"

"Tell that to your brain" she said, "Don't worry, I can't hurt you here. Though I do love the look on your face"

"Please go away"

"I can't. You don't want me too"

"Why don't I?"

"Because, I have something you want" she said, "I put you under this spell, I can get you out of it. Not that I will. I do love tormenting you"

"You can wake me up"

"I can, but I won't" She said with a smile, "You find your own way"

"How?"

"I'm not telling you. Anyways, I'm leaving now" she said walking away, "Nice seeing you Lulu"

"Wait!"

"Her eyes opened! I saw it" Loke said

"Are you sure?" Erza asked

"Yeah...I mean, whens the last time you slept?" Carla asked softly

"She opened her eyes! I wasn't imagining it!"

"Loke...she's n-"

"SHE'LL WAKE UP!" He shouted making Wendy jump and step back, he felt bad for snapping at the child like that, but he was getting pretty tired of everyone saying she wasn't waking up.

"I know she will" he said softly

"Levys looking really hard for something that can help, Loke" Lisanna said fidgeting with her hands, "Do you wanna see Grays b-"

"No. Not right now"

"Okay."

"Jellal, you've been running for a long time, I'm sure the magic council has stopped looking for you" Erza said softly. This is the first she'd seen him in what seemed like forever.

"I can't take the chance. I heard about Lucy" he said

"How?"

"It's all over the place"

"Oh."

"Yeah, how is she?"

"Hasn't improved a bit, if anything it's getting worse. Porlyusica says the longer she stays asleep the less likely it is she'll wake up." Erza said, "I think she will sometime in the near future"

"Maybe she will, Erza I have something for you"

"Another job request?"

"No, something that could help Lucy. I got it from an old man who specialized in healing magic. I told him about Lucy and he gave me this. Though, I'm not sure if it'll help much" he pulled out a little vial of blue liquid and handed it to her.

"Will it wake her up?"

"It should, it's old so it probably won't work, thats what he told me" Jellal said as she took it

"Thank you. Where are you going now?"

"I'm not sure"

"You should probably stop coming to Magnolia or the council will catch you"

"I know. Something keeps pulling me back here" he said with a tiny smile, "Erza" she blushed a little and looked away

"Well at any rate you should probably go."

"Alright, I'll see ya around"

"Bye...come back when you know they aren't looking for you" She said

"I promise."

That morning it was pretty crazy the whole guild crowded around Lucy's bed as Porlyusica poured the liquid down Lucy's throat then once every drop was gone they waited and waited and waited.

"He said it probably wouldn't w-"

"Shush" Natsu said interrupting Erza, "Hey where's Gray?"

"At home"

"Oh yeah.."

"Guys look!" Wendy said with a smile, Lucy was moving, her eyes moving under their lids, then they snapped open, looked around, and closed again.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted, "This isn't funny" she didn't move anymore. Cana shook her

"Damnit" she said, "Come on! You were just-"

"She's out again, she's not waking back up" Porlyusica said sighing.

"Lucy" Happy said sadly.

"Why am I back here!?" Lucy shrieked, "I want to go home! Let me go home!"

"Someone needs to take a chill pill" Asyuka said, "Oh come on. You're not happy here, not happy with getting to spend time with your dead mommy and daddy? Oh thats right, you don't have your kitty here. Lokes stuck there and you're stuck here"

"Why won't you just go away!?"

"Because Lucy you want me here, this is your mind. You're creating your own little world for yourself here. Thats why I'm next to you, that is why I'm here. Which makes me wonder, if you miss Loke so much, why isn't he here with you? Huh Lulu?"

"I just want to go home…" She said softly, tears stung her eyes

"Well you can't"

"WHY NOT!?"

"You're trying to wake up, I see that you are, but you don't have enough strength to break my sleeping curse. No amount of fancy potions will help, no tears. It's all in here" Asyuka said tapping Lucy head with a long red fingernail.

"I want to go home...just let me go home, I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to you...let me go home. I don't want to be here."

"No more babies" Juvia said softly as she laid on the bed with her head against Grays chest, he just laughed

"Alright what about that whole "Let's have thirty-three babies" thing?" He asked

"I take it back, no more babies"

"Okay, we'll see" he said, she fell asleep on him and then he fell asleep only to be woken up by a crying infant an hour later. Juvia groaned

"You do it" she said, "I did it last time"

"Wait. I only hear one"

"wait for it" they waited and then the sound of two infants crying filled the air.

"Now, there's two of them and there's two of us" Gray said

"Yeah...well good luck" She said rolling over and falling back to sleep. Gray sighed and got up from his comfy bed and out into the cold hallway to the nursery. The babies had to share a crib because they only planned on one baby. Turns out Lucy was right, always have more than one of everything just in case.

"Okay, I'm tired, so if I drop one of you. I apologize in advance." Gray said

"Please don't drop our baby, Gray, I'd have to hurt you" Juvia said walking in with a really exhausted look on her face.

"I got it, you can go back to sleep"

"No, it's fine. Two babies and two of us, how hard can it be?" She said picking one up and handing him to Gray and then lifting the other one.

"Hey switch me"

"Why?"

"You had Mikey last time, Gales gonna feel neglected"

"Okay" she said switching Gray, "It's so hard to tell them apart you know." They were both baby boys, Mikey (short for Michael) and Gale. They were pretty close to identical except one had Juvias blue haircolor and the other had Grays black. Still pretty hard to tell the difference in the dark.

"How do you think Lucy's doing?" Juvia asked

"Probably the same as she has been"

"Do you think she'll get better and wake up?"

"Honestly, Lucy's stronger than she looks, she'll wake up. Besides, who's going to babysit?"

"Lisanna seemed pretty open to it or Mira, possibly Erza" Juvia said, "I just really hope she wakes up soon"

"Me too"

A/N: Yaaaaaayyy thanks everyone for the baby names! Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. :)


	26. Chapter 26

"How long have I been here?" Lucy asked softly sitting on the edge of her bed with her mom

"Almost a year"

"Oh god" She said putting her head in her hands, "I need to go home"

"Aw sweetie, you'll find a way"

"I need to go home…" she cried. Her mom rubbed her back gently as she cried, "I need Loke…"

"He needs you too"

"Thats making this any better"

"I'm sorry, you need to go home, you have babies to make"

"Will you stop talking about babies!?"

"I'm sorry…" Her mom said softly, "You'll go home some day. I promise" she pulled Lucy close and held her. She cried and cried.

"Loke…" Mira said softly, "Loke it's time…" she tried to pull him out of the room but he wouldn't go, just kept staring at the empty bed, "You have to get ready everyone is waiting"

"Come on, Loke. Do you really think Lucy would want to see you like this?" Gray asked, "Come on. It's time." After more persuasion they got him out of there.

The church was pretty big, the one they got married in was smaller than this one. Crowds of people in black watched as Elfman, Freed, Gray, Natsu, Bickslow, and Gajeel carried the white casket out. Everyone had written on it so it was covered in permanent marked, everyone in the guild writing something nice on it. Except Loke because he couldn't bring himself to go near it. It hurt too much.

Helena was sobbing as they buried her, good. If she hadn't been weak and let Asyuka possess her none of this would be happening. That wasn't true, this wasn't Helenas fault. She used Lucy's keys to summon each of her spirits so they could say goodbye to their owner. Even Aquarius was crying, no doubt feeling guilty for being so rude to Lucy and calling her tramp and other things. It was a nice funeral, very nice. Everything was how Lucy would've wanted it. Natsu stayed quiet, holding Lisanna as she cried, rubbing her back. Trying to calm her down. Gray was chasing Gale around, he just learned how to walk and Mikey was just sitting on Juvias lap being quiet. Loke really didn't say much to anyone maybe because he blamed himself for what had happened to Lucy. Maybe if he had been a little stronger he could've stopped Asyuka from ever hurting Lucy. That wasn't so, now Lucy was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

Carla woke up still curled up in Wendys arms, that was weird. That was one of the most vivid visions she ever had. Lucy wasn't dead, she was still in a comatose state in the infirmary. How old were Grays children in that? Two and a half maybe? So they needed to wake up Lucy before then, but how?

"You had a vision of Lucy's funeral?" Loke asked

"Yes…" Carla said softly. He ran a hand through his hair and got up, pacing the room. He started to laugh.

"Great" he said, "Thats just fantastic"

"It doesn't mean she'll d-"

"No it just means she could, there's a chance, a pretty big one that Lucy could die. And if your visions are accurate, then…" he trailed off sitting down and giving a heavy sigh, "I'm gonna lose her" he said softly

"You don't know that" Erza said, "We can find another wa-"

"We've tried everything!" He said, "Nothing worked!"

"Just calm down" Natsu said

"I can't...I can't lose her…"

"You won't" Happy said softly

"This is hard on all of us, Loke."

"Guys…" Levy said softly walking in, "I found a book about this spell"

"And?"

"Not good. We can't do anything. There's no potion, there's no spells, no magic can break it"

"What do we do then?" Natsu asked

"We have to wait...for her to wake up on her own, but after a certain amount of time….she'll die"

"Well...there's that" Loke said.

"The amount of time it takes to kill someone one is two-three years, thats the longest anyone has ever survived on it" Levy said softly, "It'll be a year in a few months…"

"She'll wake up" Lisanna said. A few months passed and soon it hit the one year mark. Which just made everyone anxious because she isn't awake.

"Happy birthday Lucy" Loke said softly wiping a tear from her cheek, she'd been crying a lot lately, she was probably in pain, "I miss you" he said softly.

"Hey Loke, this was taped to Lucy's apartment door." Mira said handing it to him.

"A notice of eviction…" He started to laugh, "Great, if Lucy wakes up she'll wake up to no place to live and a dead baby, awesome" he said sarcastically.

"I'm sure if you talked to her landlady about the situation she'll change her mind"

"Have you met her landlady?" 

"Look honey, I can't do anything about it" the landlady said putting her hands on her hips, "The higher ups are tearing this building down and building a new one. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'm sorry to hear about Lucy I really hope she gets better, as for her apartment. There's nothing I can do." She said.

"Why is this place being torn down?" Loke asked

"To build some hot new restaurant everyones been talking about. I'm sorry, I just received word two days ago to advise everyone in residence to move out, should've given everyone more time though, but hey what are you gonna do? Though Loke, since you two are married, thanks for inviting me to the wedding by the way, it's about time for a change in scenery. How about a nice house with a yard and romantic fireplace or something." She said, "Surprise the girl when she wakes up with a nice house and fancy furniture." With that the landlady went back inside to finish packing up her things.

Asyuka didn't stay, didn't give Lucy the information she needed so she could get out of here. Not that she didn't enjoy being with her parents because she did, she just knew this wasn't real and they weren't actually here.

"What if he moved on by now? I go back home, find out Loke has a new girlfriend, everyone has accepted the fact that I'm not coming back or that I'm dead...it'll be so awkward"

"I doubt he's moved on." Lucy's mom said as they sat in the garden.

"Maybe not, I wouldn't blame him…"

"It's not like you're dead."

"I could be, you never know, this is just my imagination"

"Right"

"Hmmm"

"Well when you do go home, just remember. Babies."

"Mom could you not?"

"I'm just saying, besides this is your mind. You're having a conversation with yourself right now, what does that tell you?" She asked

"Whatever" Lucy said softly, "We'll see...Gray and Juvia had their baby by now, I wonder what it was."

"You'll never know until you go home"

"But how do I go home?"

"I don't know"

"The apartment is being torn down…" Loke said walking into the infirmary and sighing.

"Oh no"

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do?" Mira asked

"I don't know yet" he said watching Lucy's chest rise and fall with her breathing. She looked paler today.

"Carla has a feeling she'll wake up soon"

"Carla had a vision of Lucy's funeral."

"Right, but Carlas hunches are usually right"

"And so are her visions" Mira shut up after that, toying with the thorns on a long stem of a red rose she took out of a vase.

"I think she'll wake up, if not now then soon."

"Maybe"

"Loke whens the last time you've slept?"

"I don't remember. I'm fine"

"Maybe you sho-"

"I'm fine" he said firmly. Mira sighed and left the room quietly. Loke sighed again and sat down beside Lucy's bed. It was late now and as Mira left she closed the door and turned the lights out, which only made Lokes tiredness catch up to him. He put his head down on the bed and fell asleep.

It seemed like he had only been asleep for a few minutes when he suddenly woke up, for no reason. He thought maybe it was because Lucy had woken up, but she hadn't. There was something different about her though, her skin looked even paler than before, she was basically glowing now. The sun was rising so it was pretty early in the morning, Loke got up and turned the lights on and unlocked the door. He went back to Lucy and as he sat down his hand brushed against hers to find it surprisingly cold. He grabbed it, thinking maybe it was because she was cold her tucked the blanket around her only to notice her chest wasn't rising and falling with her breathing anymore.

"Lucy?" He questioned, she wasn't breathing thats why. He checked her pulse to find it wasn't there so he kept looking for some sign of life he found no pulse anywhere else on her body, her heart wasn't beating, she wasn't breathing, she was pale, she was cold.

"Lucy!?" He shouted, "Lucy!" He shook her knowing it wouldn't work, knowing she wouldn't suddenly open her eyes, she didn't even do that when she wasn't dead.

"What's going on?" Erza asked running in after hearing the commotion

"She…" Loke couldn't say it, couldn't say the words out loud.

"She what?" Erza walked over and looked at Lucy.

"Mom?" Lucy questioned, where had everyone gone? Seriously did they just leave her here? Lucy walked through the dark hallway of her family's mansion only to find large pools of blood on the floor leading to the foyer.

"What the hell?" She whispered, what was this? She found her mom laying on the ground, her throat had been slit and her stomach was split open, revealing her insides. Lucy let out about one hundred screams and then threw up as she cried. It wasn't real, this wasn't real. She ran to her father's study only to see his chair was turned towards the window, facing it. She ran over, still crying.

"Dad!" She screamed he was dead too, his throat slit. Blood gushing from the open wound in his neck. Lucy shrieked and tried to stop the bleeding with her hands, he was already dead but she wanted to atleast try. Giving up after a few minutes she ran out of the room, screaming for help. This stupid dream world had turned into a nightmare and it all felt so real, the blood on her hands was becoming sticky because it was drying and it was so warm. She wiped it on her pants.

Running down the hallway she felt a weird pain in her chest and hit her knees. Oh god what was this? Had her heart suddenly stopped, she couldn't breathe and eventually just fell over, soon she was surrounded by darkness. Was she dead? Where was she? It was nothing but black, she couldn't see anything, that pain in her chest was still there, was this what it was like to be dead?

"Lucy!" Someone shouted, their voice echoing off invisible walls. She knew that voice, she knew who that was and when she heard it again she responded in hopes that they'd hear her.

"Loke!"

A/N: Okay, this is gonna sound weird but, I got the idea for this chapter or at least the last tiny tidbit at the end here from a song I'm a little obsessed with. It's called "Sharpest Lives" By My Chemical Romance and the part that gave me the idea was this tiny little portion of the second verse that went: "Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands. Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo" I have no idea how it even sounds remotely similar to the contents of this chapter, it's just what I thought of…anyways I just wanted to share that with you guys because I thought it was interesting. Also, there's a lot of stuff in here, actually that came from MCR because they're only my favorite band ever. Like Helena's name is the name of a song by them "Helena" And I listened to it while I wrote the funeral scene and Mikey is the name of one of the band members...I'm so lame, ignore me DX

Thanks for reading I really hope you enjoyed it. :)


	27. Chapter 27

"Loke!" She screamed running towards where she thought s voice was coming from, it was a dark room she couldn't see so naturally she was startled when she ran right into what appeared to be a wall. She rested her head against it and felt around, maybe there was a door or something, but there wasn't. However the wall didn't quite feel like a wall, it felt like glass. Glass? She figured maybe if she hit it and broke it she could get out. So Lucy did, beat on it until it shattered and the glass sliced her hand. She stepped through but found there was no floor and fell down into nothing but darkness.

"Loke we need to move th-"

"She isn't dead" He snapped not looking up. Everyone just kind of stood around with sad faces, or crying. Lucy was dead and Loke wouldn't let them move her body which only made the situation worse.

"Loke…" Mira said softly, "She's going to st-"

"Guys did she have those cuts on her hand before?" Wendy asked through tiny sobs and everyone looked at Lucy hands, which were bleeding from tiny cuts in her hands. Her hands shouldn't be bleeding, her blood would have been clotted and clumpy, shouldn't even be flowing through her body. Erza checked her pulse and her eyes widened

"She...has a pulse, her hearts beating…" she said

"What?" Natsu asked

"How? She's been dead for several hours" Gray said

"I told you" Loke said softly stroking Lucy's hair gently, "I told you she wasn't dead"

Lucy fell for a long time and then finally hit the bottom, the floor was covered in glass so when her body came in contact the shards stabbed her skin and made her scream. She didn't hear Loke anymore, didn't hear anything just the sound of glass crunching under her bare feet. Where did her shoes go? Did they fall off when she fell? If so, how? She shouldn't really be asking herself these questions, she needed to get out of here. Wherever she was.

"Loke!" She screamed, maybe he was here, probably not. He would've found her by now. Lucy couldn't walk anymore, too many cuts on her feet and glass her skin. She got on her knees and took off her shirt. She couldn't see, but she figured the entire floor had to be covered in glass. She used her shirt to clear a path as she crawled, Where? She didn't know, hopefully away from here. She felt around the wall she ran into and found the handle to a door. She opened it to find it wasn't dark in the room, it actually had some light in it from the tiny windows. She crawled inside and curled in a ball on the floor, happy it wasn't covered in shards of glass. Lucy began pulling glass from her feet, her legs, her side, her arm, hands. God, so much glass.

Blood was all over the white floor as Lucy dragged herself to a sitting position against the wall. She just wanted to go home, was that too much to ask? Obviously it was.

After a while of just sitting on the ground she was able to get up and limp to the door, twisting the knob to find another room that was completely dark, no glass though. At the end of the hallway she walked into there was a flashing red light, it said Exit so she ran towards it and slammed into a giant steel door.

She'd never in life been more happy to see the sun. Where was she though? What was this place? Out of nowhere her heart started to hurt, a weird thumping feeling erupting in her chest. Was her heart beating? Had it not been this whole time? She's been dead this whole time, how was she bleeding? She was so confused, but Lucy didn't have time to think about it because she passed out after that.

"She's alive, maybe she'll wake up soon" Natsu said with a smile, trying to reassure Loke who just wasn't in the mood. Though Natsu had started to believe she wasn't going to wake up, so how was he supposed to make Loke believe she would?

"Maybe" Loke said unwrapping Lucy's bandages because she was starting to bleed through them, how could someones tiny hands bleed so much?

"Gray brought his kids to hang out at the guild if you want to see them, you're the only one who hasn't seen them and they are a few months o-"

"Maybe later"

"Okay...well...I have to go, Erza found us a job…" Natsu said but before he left he stopped, "You know, you could come with us you are an acti-"

"I'm fine here"

"Okay...see you later then" Natsu left quietly. Loke sighed and applied more bandages to Lucy's hands, didn't matter she only bled through them again. Not too mention he started finding tiny shards of glass in them. He did his best to pick them out but he knew he couldn't get all of them.

"Lucy wake up, this is getting ridiculous" he said softly, "I'd really like to know how these cuts got here, is someone hurting you? Wherever you are."

"I don't think so" Cana said walking in, "I think maybe she broke something and cut her hands, or punched a mirror"

"Maybe"

"They're forming all over her…"

"Yeah." Loke said softly.

"Why didn't you go with Natsu and the-"

"Seriously? I wouldn't be much help. I'd be thinking about Lucy the whole time"  
"It'd be good to do something other than s-"  
"I'm fine right where I am"

"Okay. Sooo...now that you know you can have children you and Lucy can have some" Cana said, "Well depends on how many you already have." She winked

"Haha"

"Just saying. You certainly got around"

"Did you just casually call me a whore?"

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't" She said

"Doesn't matter, she probably won't even w-"

"Hey you are the one person I thought wouldn't lose faith. Am I the only one who thinks she will wake up?"

"Beginning to think you are. Even Porlyusica stopped checking in on Lucy" Loke said, "I think she will, but theres a part of me that thinks she won't. She already died once"

"Yeah..doesn't mean it'll happen again. If she does wake up in the near future, she needs a place go home to. What are you going to do about her apartment? It's being torn down right?"

"Yeah, I think it already was"

"Well. Then there's only one thing left to do, find a new place. Maybe a house, with a yard or something. Anyways I'm pretty thirsty so, I think I'm going to hit the bar"

"I'm surprised you aren't drunk already"

"Haha very funny" she walked out of the room and the suddenly came back, "You don't have any money, do you?"

"Uuuuhh"

"How are you supposed to buy a house if you're broke?"

"With my charm and good looks?" Cana sighed

"Kay, I have an idea."

A/N: Oh my god I'm freaking out, someone reviewed who knew who MCR was. I don't remember the pen name because for some reason their review isn't showing up, I just got an Email that said they reviewed this story and showed what they said. I think it was "Dom" sorry if I'm wrong. It made me soooooo happy. Killjoys unite :D

Heheh...I'm sorry, anyways…um…Lucy is not having fun. Thanks for reading! :)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Um...I'm sorry but I forgot what Cana's little idea was...yeah...so, I'll probably just throw something in here.

Lucy opened her eyes. It was dark, she was in that dark room again with all the glass. How'd she get back here? She sat up, tiny pieces of glass pricking her skin. She just sat there until a light turned on over head, a very dim light. Still a light. Lucy saw her bloody discarded shirt in the corner of the room, she wasn't putting it back on, she saw no point. Really she didn't see a point in trying to leave here, she'd only end up back. Lucy had lost all faith in getting home, she'll be stuck here forever, Loke would move on eventually, everyone would. Besides, what use was she? She wasn't strong, not physically, not even mentally. Really all she did was summon some spirits to do the work for her because she was physically unable, she was no Erza. She might as well just stay here, or wiped the stupid tears away, smearing blood on her face and saw something in the corner of the room. A piece of paper?

Lucy got up, despite how bad it hurt, she walked across the glass towards it and picked it up. It read: "Die, you have to die." No one signed it and she didn't recognize the handwriting. She read it again and thought. Die? Lucy didn't want to die, did she? It'd certainly be better than spending eternity in a dark room with one light, a bloody shirt, and glass. She thought for a long time, then decided, she sat in that corner of the room and picked up a big piece of glass. She sometimes wondered what thoughts ran through peoples minds when they killed themselves and now that she was doing it, she wasn't thinking much about anything. She thought about Loke and what he would say to her right now. Natsu would probably go insane. Still, they wouldn't want her to be stuck here and there obviously wasn't a way out. She squeezed her eyes shut and cut as deep as she could down the middle of her wrist on both arms. Then just waited, it didn't take long for her to feel tired, she was kind of dizzy too and then after a little while she closed her eyes and drifted away.

"See? Told you it would work" Cana said

"You were right, not really sure how I'm going to pay everyone back though" Loke said rubbing the back of his neck as they walked down the street in the pitch black.

"The house is nice"

"Yeah" he said

"I'm surprised you were able to get one so soon, it's been, what? A week? And don't worry about paying everyone back, they were happy to do it. Or you don't have to worry about paying me back at least."

"Thanks. Did anyone stay with Lucy?"

"Uh...I think Mira did, I'm not sure. She's fine, Loke"

"Right...not like she's going to get up and walk away"

Lucy's eyes snapped open, where was she? It was so dark in here, she was in a bed, from what she could see the floor didn't have glass on it. Lucy's wrists were bleeding excessively, they didn't really hurt though. She got up and found she could barely walk, her legs felt so weak so when she did try to walk, she fell on the cold tile floor. She then crawled over to the corner of the room and sat there, shaking because she had no idea where she was, she thought she was supposed to be dead but here she was in a strange dark cold room. She jumped when she heard the door open and slam shut, she covered her ears with her bloody hands and buried her face against her knees.

"Cana turn on the lights" Loke said

"Why? you can see in the dark Mr Li-"

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" He snapped. Lucy jumped again, god they were loud even when her ears were covered.

"Whoa where's Lucy?" Cana asked, "Look at all that blood."

"Lucy!" Loke shouted his eyes followed the trail of blood to the corner of the room and fell on Lucy, huddled up in the corner of the room. He walked over to her, she didn't look up

"Lucy" Loke said softly, "Lucy look at me" she looked up but the lights hurt her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Cana asked

"Lucy what did you do to yourself?" He asked looking at the obviously self inflicted cut on both her wrists

"Loke…" Lucy said softly, she passed out from the blood loss which only freaked both Cana and Loke out. They tried to wake her up again but it just wasn't happening so they bandaged her wrists and put her back in the bed.

The next morning she did wake back up, but freaked out because she didn't think any of it was real and started screaming that she wanted to go home, so they had to explain that wherever she had been before wasn't where she was now and that she was, infact, home.

"LUUUUCCCYYY!" Happy yelled flying over to her and hitting her with so much force she fell back on the bed.

"Hello" she said laughing. After everyone finished hugging her, so many hugs, so many she was able to find out exactly how freaking long she had been sleeping. A year and about a month, so a pretty decent amount of time.

A/N: Okay, I just wanna let you guys know I am changing my pen name because a friend of mine is making an account, well she's a little indecisive right now about it because she's pretty insecure about her stories. Anyways and her pen name is kind of close to mine and I just don't want anyone to get confused. I'll be changing it to "JustYourAverageKilljoy"

Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy Lucy's awake! Woooohhooooooooo! Thanks for reading guys :)


	29. Chapter 29

Natsu was sleeping, having a peaceful delightful dream when suddenly he woke up to someone poking his face. Only to then see Lisanna on-freaking-top of him, straddling his hips

"Well it's about time you woke up" she said softly

"What are you d-" she pressed her index finger to his lips

"I wasn't done talking yet" she whined Natsu glanced at Happy, who was sleeping soundlessly on the other side of their little shed. Please don't wake up, please don't wake up, Natsu thought. Happy would definitely get the wrong idea of what was going on.

"Anyways, I'm bored...let's go do something!" She said with a cute smile, poor innocent Lisanna, completely oblivious to how this looked. It was harmless, they weren't doing anything.

"Um...Lisanna...this...you're...uh…" He wasn't sure what he was trying to say, he wanted to remove her from him, but didn't want to hurt her in the process. Knowing him he probably would.

"Hm?" She questioned, tilting her head, he then realized how much she looked like Mira especially now that her hair had gotten longer, just barely touching the tops of her shoulders. Her hair wasn't wavey like Miras was though, her's was pretty straight to be honest. Lisanna blinked and groaned

"Natsu how do you sleep in here, it's so hot" She said and then took her shirt off, sighing in relief, "Thats better" What was she doing!? Was she throwing herself at him!? He's not ready for that! He couldn't...no, not with Happy five feet away! He gaped, at a loss for words, could not believe she just did that.

"What?" She asked innocently, confused as to why he looked so shocked, "It's a bikini top Natsu…oh, hey I think there's something under your eye" Lisanna leaned down close to his face, which only made the position they were in look even worse.

"Lisanna c-"

"Naaaattsssuuuu…." Happy groaned stirring and then sitting up as he rubbed his tired eyes, he blinked as the blur of two people came into focus and he was able to see what was going on. His big eyes widened as he blinked several times, "Um...what are you guys doing?" They both didn't answer right away and that gave her time to see why Natsu was so uncomfortable with how she was acting, she finally saw how it looked and it gave her an idea. She smirked and Natsu didn't have time to stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

"Well Happy, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they...uh...express it..in a physical way and when that ha-" Natsu let out a cry as he covered her mouth with his hand

"That is not what's going on, Li-"

"Natsu...you-you don't have to lie….but next time...could you maybe, do it when I'm not here?" Happy asked, "Okay...I'm leaving now…" Happy flew out of there quickly.

"Why did y-" Natsu was cut off by Lisanna pressing her lips firmly to his.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast" She said jumping off him only to then press her body against his stomach as she leaned across him to get her shirt, "Come on I'm buying!" She said with a giggle as she skipped out the door. Natsu got up and shook his head, what the hell just happened?

"Hey Happy, what are you doing here so early?" Wendy asked, "Where's Natsu?"

"I can never unsee what I just saw" Happy said softly

"And what was that?" Mira asked, "Has anyone seen Lisanna? She wasn't in her room this morning"

"She was with Natsu"

"Oh okay" she said happily and then straightened.

"Happy what were they doing?" Elfman asked suddenly standing behind Mira.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said you could never unsee what you just saw, well did that thing involve my baby sister and fireboy?"

"Uuuh"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Elfman shouted suddenly angry as he bolted for the door with Mira following him, she grabbed his arm and attempted to keep him from leaving.

"Who would've thought Natsu and Lisanna…doing it.." Gray said

"I'm just as shocked as you are" Erza said, "anywho we should probably try and calm Elfman down" she went over to him

"I'm not going near that." He said looking around for Juvia who ran off with the kids somewhere.

"They're so cute! Like tiny Grays!" Lucy said as she held a fidgety Gale in her lap, he was so freaking cute, "So cute"

"Yours probably would've been just as cute" Juvia said playing with Mikeys hair. Lucy looked confused, did Loke not tell her?  
"Mine?" Well that answered the question.

"...Um...you know Gray is probably waiting for me, I-I should go" Juvia said but once the words left her mouth she heard the sound of breaking glass and shouting voices signalling that it was a war zone out there so she shouldn't take her babies out there.

"No one told you?" Juvia asked

"Told me what?"

"You know, this...this really is a conversation you should have with Loke, I shouldn't be the one to-"

"Just tell me" Lucy said softly. She gave Juvia a look that made her heart sink, damnit these babies made her go all soft.

"Okay...while you were...all comatose, you were pregnant...and Loke had to decide whether abort it or no-"

"He killed our baby!?"

"No! No he decided against it!"

"SO HE PLANNED ON USING ME AS A BABY FACTORY!?"

"No!" Juvia said, "You had a miscarriage, Lucy…and the only reason he decided not to give you the abortion was because he didn't think it was his right as a man to choose for you...or something...along those lines." Lucy was silent for a long time and then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Is there anything else he neglected to tell me?" She asked softly, wiping the tear away.

"I really can't...it's not my place" Juvia said softly, "Don't be angry with him, I'm sure he was just finding a way to tell you once he knew you wouldn't slip back in that...spell again"

"Maybe…"

Natsu and Lisanna walked into the guild to find it in a complete uproar or chaos and destruction. Happy flew over

"Natsu! Natsu you gotta get out of here!" He said tugging on his scarf

"What? Why?" He asked

"HEY FIREBOY!" Elfman shouted and before Natsu even knew what happened he was struck by Elfman's beast arm and flew back into the wall.

"ELFMAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Lisanna shrieked running over to Natsu to see if he was okay, but Natsu recovered quickly and got to his feet.

"What's the matter with you, man!?" He asked through clenched teeth

"Seriously!" Lisanna shouted, "That wasn't necessary!"

"I'm just protecting my baby sister!" Elfman growled

"FROM WHAT!?" Both Natsu and Lisanna shouted, she was pretty surprised Natsu hadn't punched him yet.

"What makes you think you can have se-"

"HAPPY WHAT DID YOU TELL EVERYONE!?" Natsu shouted, "That is not what happened!"

"I WAS JOKING HAPPY!" Lisanna yelled gaping, "Did you really think I would jump Natsu like that!? What the hell!"

"Okay so you guys didn't...do it?" Gray asked

"NO!" Natsu and Lisanna shouted together

"Well that clears everything up"

"Elfman I demand you apologize to Natsu, right now!" Lisanna ordered, Elfman folded his arms over his chest and muttered an apology.

"And you don't have to "protect" me, I'm not a little girl anymore!" She shouted grabbing Natsu and walking out of the guild.  
"You could've handled that better Elfman" Mira said

"You were no help at all!" He said

"Because whether they are having sex is none of my business"

"IT IS WHEN SHE GETS PREGNANT"

"SHE'S NOT A CHILD SHE'S A GROWN WOMAN WITH UR-"

"You guys should probably take this elsewhere" Erza said softly.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Lisanna asked softly as they walked

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry!"

"For what? You were just joking around, Happys the one who thought you were serious and told everyone"

"Yeah, but if I hadn't said that, Elfman wouldn't have h-"

"Oh please! It didn't hurt a bit, really I'm fine!" Natsu said, "I could take muscle man any day of the week!" He said with a big goofy grin. Lisanna smiled, she felt better now, but she still felt a little guilty for what happened.

"Is Lucy still in the infirmary?" She asked softly

"Yeah last I checked. She just woke up two days ago from a one year long nap. I think the old lady wants to make sure she isn't still under that spell Asyuka put her under"

"Porlyusica. The old ladys name is Porlyusica. Have you seen the house Loke got her?"

"No, not yet"

"It's so awesome! Wait until you see it!" She said excitedly, "Just think maybe soon we'll have tiny Lokes running around with the tiny Grays there already are"

"Maybe" Natsu said laughing, "That'd be cool"

"Yeah. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmmm...Whatever you want, I don't think we should go back to the guild for a little while."

"I can go home now?" Lucy asked softly.

"Yes, from what I can see the spell wore off and everythings fine." Porlyusica said, "but be careful. No slipping back into year long comas and almost giving everyone heart attacks. I won't be happy if I have to come back here."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"Yaaayy! Lucy gets to go home!" Cana said, slightly drunk and it was only noon. Lucy yawned, for some reason she was pretty tired.

"Oh-ho no, was that a yawn?" Cana asked

"Yeah...so?"  
"Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but you might wanna take a nappy..nap.."

"Whys that?"

"Because Loke is not going to let you sleep tonight" she winked

"What?"

"You know...pumpkin...sweetie...sweetheart...heh..Luuuucccyyy Luuuu~" she said, "You have been asleep for..for like ever, like...damn and and Loke has been patiently waiting for you to wake up. That young man, in...in the key thing...has not had sex in over a year...honey, be ready cause...cause tonight, you are the uh...antelope and he's the lion." Cana started laughing, "Haha get it? See, see what I did there? Heheh...cause he's a lion...and lions eat an-"

"Yeah I...uh..I got it…" Lucy said softly, God Cana was pervy when she was drunk, well she's pervy all the time but when she was trashed it really showed.

"Good..good, I was afraid you wouldn't catch that…" she said

"How could I not?"

"Hey...I have a question"

"Oh god, what?"

"You know, I never slept with the guy...you know what I'm saying?"

"I wish I didn't know, but go on"

"Is he as good as people say? You know…in...in bed?"

"Oh. My. God." Lucy put her head in her hands and gave a heavy sigh, "I refuse to answer that question"

"Aw come on! You can tell me...hey do you do any kinky stuff with that whip of yours?"

"CANA!" Lucy yelled.

"Thats a yes, isn't it?"

"NO!"

"Thats a damn shame…he could tie you up, or you could tie him up...and and…"

"Lucy ready to go?" Loke asked, he hadn't heard their conversation

"Loke, you gotta get out of here...she's crazy" Lucy said

"Hey! Loke!" Cana said

"Yes, really drunk Cana?"

"Lucy...would like it if you tied her up later, you know...you know...yeaaah the whole predator, prey thing"

"I'm...not going to do that…" He said

"I didn't say that…" Lucy said softly

"You know, Cana, it's getting pretty late why don't you go to sleep?" Loke suggested

"Loke it's only l-" he covered Lucy's mouth

"It is?" Cana asked

"Yeah." He closed the blinds, "You know it's so late everyones already gone to bed"

"Oh...oh nooo" She said getting up, she fell but Loke caught her and guided her towards one of the beds in the infirmary and made she got in it. Cana passed out from her drunkenness.

"There, now she'll wake up sober and we can forget this conversation ever happened" Loke said.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't hear the half of it."

A/N: Sorry about that. xD Thanks for reading I'mma go to sleep now. :)


	30. Chapter 30

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Loke said laughing as Lucy swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Awful"

"Aw, well I'm sorry I didn't come in earlier"

"It's fine…" She said standing up, but her legs gave out suddenly and she fell. Loke caught her though.

"Careful" he said softly, steadying her and making sure she could stand on her own before pulling away and handing her a bag, "I brought you some clothes"

"Thanks" she said softly

"Do you want me to help you?" Loke asked she thought for a moment and then nodded. It didn't matter, he'd seen her naked before, it's just that...he hadn't for a while now.

"Okay" Lucy said.

"Come on."

"My apartment was torn down?" Lucy asked as Loke buttoned up her shirt. He nodded

"Yes it was"

"To build a stupid restaurant?"

"Mmmhhmm"

"Thats not faaaaiiirr"

"Nope" he said

"Wait...I'm going home...Uh, where might that be?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, we're living with Gray"

"WHAT!?" She said

"Relax Lucy, he promised not to strip"

"THAT DOESN'T M-"

"I'm kidding, Lucy I have it covered." He said laughing

"That was not funny"

"I thought it was" He said

"You know, I don't see the point in changing into clean clothes if I'm just going to take a bath when we get home"

"Oh...yeaaaah...we have a problem"

"What?"

"Well, Lucy there's no bathtub in our cardboard box"

"You better be joking, Loke"

"I am" He said, "Okay let's go"

It was so quiet, Helena looked over. Why were they sitting here? Of all places and of all people to be sitting with. She didn't mind her, she liked her, she just felt so guilty for what happened to her. After all if Helena hadn't pushed her while she was running…

"Why are we here?" She asked softly, glancing at Levy. She shrugged, rain dripping from her blue hair and onto her dress. They sat outside Magnolias biggest church, sitting on the steps, Levy on one side, her head against the railing and Helena was on the other side. She was watching her, something about Levys posture said she wanted to talk about something. Helena knew what it was she always knew this day would come.

"They keep the church doors unlocked sometimes...if you'd like we could go in, get out of the rain" Helena said softly. Levy nodded and stood before ducking inside the church. It was empty, but the lights were on, glowing dimly and lighting up the large room. The red carpet always reminded Helena of freshly spilled blood. Levy sat down in one of the pews, far in the back. Helena sighed and sat next to her, she kept her distance...she always kept her distance. Again, it was quiet the silence and awkwardness of it hanging around above their heads like a cloud. Levy was the one who asked Helena to walk with her here to this place. Why wasn't she speaking?

"Levy, I know...it was a long time ago...but I want to apologize...again for pushing you down and leaving you behind for those guys...the things they did to you...I-"

"You don't have to apologize to me." She said softly, "You've done it more than enough times"

"I...just...why did you-"

"You're the only person I can talk to about…" She said Helenas shoulders slumped as she stared at her folded hands in her lap. She should've known this was what she wanted, she'd never told anyone what exactly happened to her. Helena didn't want to talk about it, never wanted to say the words out loud even though it was so long ago. She wanted to forget that awful year, she wanted to bury it in the back of her mind and forget it ever happened and yet, Levy was here and she wanted to know, she wanted Helena to unbury it. To remember.

"You want...to talk about it...with me? Why me?" Helena asked so softly she barely heard herself. Levy looked over and she knew the answer, she chose Helena because Helena had been there, she knew exactly what Levy was going through.

"It was a year ago, right?"

"Yes"

"Me too…" Helena said softly, "I haven't slept...and when I do sleep thats what I dream about…"

"Me too"

"Did they...did they...r-"

"No...they never got that far…" Levy whispered, "It doesn't make it any less painful..I can only imagine what you're going through"

"You were there for a few hours, I was there a whole year." Helenas words sounded harsh, she didn't mean for them to be, "I didn't mean for that to come out so...mean"

"It's okay...I understand"

"Talking about it...can make it better…"

"If you do I will"

"okay" Helena said softly, she needed this, they both did. Helena sighed as she stared at her hands.

"I don't remember much before I woke up in the shed or basement...they had me tied to a bed in the corner of the room...they'd already removed my clothes. They came in, they took turns...until they were too tired to keep going and by then it was nightfall. Hours and hours of them touching and...licking. When it was over I thought maybe they'd let me go and I'd never speak of it again. They kept me...if I didn't do what they said they didn't feed me, they'd burn me...cut me...anything that would hurt me they did. I fought them...everyday but after awhile I didn't see the point in fighting anymore. The only reason I escaped was because one of them forgot to tie me back up and I snuck out the window. They caught me as I was running and they chased me." Helena said, "When I got to Magnolia I screamed for help but no one...no one helped me and then I was about to run into you, you must not have heard me yell because you didn't move, thats why I pushed you down...so I didn't bulldoze right into you...I never meant…"

"I know…"

"I found an abandoned shop that had gone out of business and I hid in there...stayed there for a little while and then...here I am...it's funny. If I hadn't ran into Gray and Juvia I'd be dead right now. I was planning on killing myself that night.." she said the last part very quietly, Levy could hardly hear her. "You don't have to tell me what happened to you...thanks for listening to me." Helena sighed and looked around the church, "I've always loved this church for some reason"

"Hey Loke what's this?" Lucy asked picking up a bag

"I don't know, I've never seen it before" he said unzipping it and pulling out a book, "It's a sketchbook, must Bobs"

"Why would it be here though?"

"I don't know" he opened it and Lucy took it from him.

"Don't look through it"

"Why not?"

"Because…it could be personal...I don't know" Lucy closed it and in doing so an already torn out page fell out and fluttered to the floor. Loke picked it up and looked at it, he blinked and tilted his head.

"What?" Lucy asked

"This is Helena…but.."

"Let me see" Lucy took it from him and looked at it. It was Helena but she was with someone; his arm draped around her waist his head nuzzled in her neck. It was just a drawing, but Helena looked pretty happy and not at all the timid and flinchy Helena everyone knew.

"Why would Bob draw this?" Lucy asked softly

"Maybe he didn't"

"You think Helena did? Well there is a lot we don't know about her…" Lucy said, "Still...why is it here?"

"Maybe she left it here."

"Oh…"

"She was with Lisanna when she came to look at the house" He said, "I am curious though" Loke took the sketchbook back and opened it.

"Hey!"

"Oh come on you're not at all curious?"

"It's not of our business." Lucy said she was curious what else was in there, but it really wasn't there place to look through it.

"No one has to know"

"...I don't think she'd like us g-"

"Lucy, it's just drawings" he said sitting on the couch. Lucy sighed and sat next to him, "This'll be fun"

"Or depressing."

"Don't be pessimistic" He opened it again and they looked through it, a lot of it was of this one person that one guy whose face they could never see because he was always looking away or had his head down, averting his eyes. They found photographs in the center fold of the sketchbook, they just kind of fell out. So they looked through those even though it felt really wrong to do so. It was easy to see He and Helena were a little more than friends, someone had snapped a picture right when their lips touched in a kiss. Still couldn't see his face though and for some reason it really bugged Lucy. She jumped when someone knocked on the door, though it was a soft knock it still scared her a little. Came out of nowhere.

"Come in!" Lucy yelled. Levy stepped inside the house

"Well this place is cozy" She said, "Helena left something here the other day."

"Where is she?" Lucy asked

"Here she comes" Levy said looking over her shoulder. Loke cursed and tried to get all the pictures back where they found him. They fell out of his hands and went on the floor. thats when Helena came in. At first it seemed like she didn't understand why her things were scattered around the floor and then her eyes widened and she quickly snatched her sketchbook from Loke and hugged it close.

"I...should go…" Levy said softly backing out of the house slowly and then running out the door.

"Helena…" Lucy said softly

"This...this...I can't believe you…" she whispered, Helena turned away trying to contain the flood of emotions wrapping around her body.

"Helena...we wer-"

"Loke...go away.." she said so softly he didn't hear her, Lucy could barely hear her.

"Loke she asked you to go away...I think she just wants to talk to me"

"Okay.." he disappeared.

"Helena I feel aw-"  
"You should...you definitely should…"

"Was...he in your other guild?"

"Yes…" She said softly, "He was a...he...could control the trees and the grass, he could make cloudy days sunny...he was...he's…" she trailed off

"What is his name?"

"Tristen"

"Well...we could find him" Lucy said, "I'm sure he's not too fa-"

"No we can't."

"We could at least try"

"no"

"Do you not want to find him?" Lucy asked, "I'm sure he's worried about y-"

"STOP" She snapped Lucy jumped, she never heard Helena raise her voice, not unless it was a tiny scream when someone tried to embrace her. Lucy felt awful now, watching as Helena's shoulder shook as she tried to contain her sobs.

"We cannot...look for him there would be nothing to find" She said through clenched teeth, "He's dead."

A/N: I don't know when I'll update next, I'm a little sicky. So, yeah. Thanks for reading. :)


	31. Chapter 31

"Come on!" He said tugging on her wrist, "Come on! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeee"

"Fine!" Helena said getting up. He pulled her as they ran far from their guild and to a weird place

"Why is everything dead?" She asked looking around, it looked like this place used to be a meadow of some sorts but everything had died.

"There was a fire a little while ago, but thats okay because I'm gonna fix it!"

"Alright!"

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Here goes" Tristen said running a hand through his shoulder length black hair and then turned towards Helena. He grabbed her by the waist and rested his forehead on hers.

"Close your eyes" He whispered

"Okay" She did and not soon after she felt the breeze pick up and he pulled away as it died down.

"Okay, open!" He said She did and smiled at how beautiful everything was, the flowers, the trees. the grass. He'd brought everything back to life. His magic was the most beautiful.

"Well, Mister, you've certainly outdone yourself"

"Yaaaaayy!" He said lifting her up and spinning her around, they fell in the now soft newly revived grass.

"yay" he kissed her softly, "Tristen you're squishing me"

"Sorry" he got off of her as they laughed.

Lucy's voice cut through Helenas memory and pulled her back to the presant

"How do you know?" Lucy asked softly, Helena turned sharply, still hugging her sketchbook to her chest.

"I just know"

"Have you...tried to find anyone from your guild?" She didn't answer

"I don't see the point in looking…" She said softly

"b-"

"You had no right...no right, these were my personal possessions"

"Helena...let's at least try to find them" Lucy said Helena ran a hand through her long brown curls and sighed a heavy sigh, "Who knows maybe Tristens still alive"

"fine…"

"My old guild was called Blue Striders...we weren't very popular and didn't really get a lot of job requests, didn't really matter" Helena said softly, "Everyone was nice and a lot of fun to be around. I was placed in a basket as a newborn and abandoned on the doorstep of the guild. Everyone was like family and they raised me. Master Mya treated me like her own daughter...as the years went by the guild grew, more and more people joined. When I was sixteen Tristen joined…" she stopped talking for a minute and laughed a little. They were sitting in Lucy's livingroom, it was pretty early in the morning Lucy was surprised Natsu was even awake. It was Erza, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Levy. A lot of people.

"His parents didn't want him anymore because he thought his "gift" was too much to handle"

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't understand the magic he used, he was born with it. It wasn't taught to him" Helena said, "I thought it was beautiful. He didn't mind being orphaned...his parents never payed any attention to him anyways."

"Where do we start looking?" Natsu asked Helena didn't answer right away. Just kinda sat there

"My home town isn't very far from here…we could probably walk"

"No taking the train?"

"Nope…"

"Alriiigghht!" Natsu said happily, "Let's go!"

A/N: I'm sorry, I was going to update earlier but I was at the hospital alllll day today. And I apologize the chapters pretty short, the next one should be longer.

In Mcdonalds today I was eating and then out of nowhere "Welcome To The Black Parade" by MCR started playing and I sang the whole thing to my brother while using a french frie as a microphone, a lot of people were staring at me. I wasn't even that loud xD Sorry I had to share. 


	32. Chapter 32

Helenas hometown was none other than Clover town, the place that whole Lullaby stuff went down in a long time ago. It was kind of surprising because they had been there on several occasions. However, it was a pretty nice town.

"Our guild was over in that area" Helena said pointing, "I wonder if the rubble is still there." They made their way towards it, far off on the edge of town. Completely isolated from the bustling town. The remains of the guild lay on the ground, dead grass surrounding where the foundation of the large building used to be. Helena had wondered off.

The meadow was the same, the flowers swaying in the breeze. How long had it been since she was last here? She didn't mean to leave the others behind, she just needed to see it. It reminded her of him, the memories hurt, but she needed this. She sat down and set her back against the tree, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. He had to be dead there was no way he could've survived, the only reason Helena did was because he threw her out at the perfect time. Then those men found her. She had lied to everyone, those men who violated her were not the ones who demolished her guild the people who did it she could never say. Not ever.

"Where'd she go?" Lucy questioned

"Maybe to look for people herself" Erza said, "She hasn't been back here in a while she'd probably looking around or just needs a minute"

"Helena has had awful luck"

"Excuse me...did you say Helena?" A woman asked softly. tapping Lucy shoulder. She turned around to see a very pretty woman, her violet hair tied back with stray strand sticking out. She smiled politely and asked again before she pulled out a picture. It was off her and Helena and the guy must've been Tristen. He was covering his face.

"Yeah...thats who I'm talking about…" Lucy said, "were you in her guild?"

"I...was…"

"What's your name!?"

"Natia. Helenas alive? She's alive and she's here?"

"Yeah, we lost her though" Lucy said smiling, she couldn't help it, she found one person already. Natia covered her mouth as tears formed.

"Oh thank god...she's alive...we've been looking for her since…" She started to cry, "Oh Tristen…"

"IS HE ALIVE?" Lucy shrieked

"Find Helena! We have to find her! I need to see her"

"Oh okay...but Trist-"

"Only three people from our guild survived, Me and two others but we knew...we knew Helena was alive as well because her body was the only one missing. We fought...we fought hard. Tristen saved her, I knew he would."

"Is h-"

"WHERE IS HELENA!?" Natia shrieked looking around, "We've been looking all over the world for her. I'm the only one who stayed here."

"Why'd you stay?"

"Incase she came back here"

"This Tristen fellow. Did he perish in the attack as well?" Erza asked

"Tristen...I don't know."

"How do you not? There wasn't a body?"

"I never saw one. I'm not sure about the others…" Natia said, "We buried the dead pretty quickly and didn't mark the graves. We were afraid the Magic Council would come back and finish off the survivors."

"Wait what?" Lucy said, "Magic Council?"

"Yeah...they're the ones wh-"

"The magic council slaughtered an entire guild?"

"Yes. We had been causing a lot of trouble lately and they got fed up I guess. Helena didn't tell you?"

"No she said it was the people who took her"

"Someone took her?"

"Yeah I guess shortly after what happened…" Lucy said softly, "Why would she lie?"

"Maybe she thought it was best" Erza muttered.

"Maybe"

"Natia?" Helena questioned walking over

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She squealed running up and embracing her tightly, "We thought you were dead, we thought we'd never see you again!" Helena stiffened, tensed and got that look on her face that said she was about to scream. She started to shake, but didn't pull away, didn't scream or whimper. No, she hugged her back.

"If only Tristen could see you now" Natia said, everyone had gathered in her small house, "He'd fall for you all over again." Helena didn't say anything just looked at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. With a sudden gasp Natia pulled her out of the chair

"Ceasar." She said simply, tugging on her and pulling her out to the backyard.

"Who's Ceasar?" Lucy questioned

"Tristens dog"

"DOG!?" Happy yelled

"Uh-huh" They all went in the back, there was a doghouse, but no dog. "Since Tristens been gone...he's not like he used to be. Seeing you should make him happier. Ceasar!" The large golden dog poked his head out of the doghouse and then got out.

"Don't worry Carla, I'll protect you!" Happy declared. She sighed. Ceasar, upon seeing Helena, ran right over.

"He remembers you" Natia said as Helena knelt down to pet him and giggled when he licked her face.

"Hey Ceasar."

"So, Natia what kind of magic do you use?" Wendy asked

"Ice maker magic" She answered

"Really? Just like you, Gray! Wait does that mean you strip too?"

"Strip? Heavens no. Gray strips?"

"IT'S A BAD HABIT OKAY" Natia laughed.

"Any ways, I'm sure you all are hungry. Let me fix something for you"

They were all sitting in the kitchen talking when someone came through the door. He looked around and seemed confused as to why there were here.

"Natia!" He called she walked in

"Don! Hi!" She said, "Guess who's here"

"A bunch of strangers"

"No, Helena"

"WHERE IS SHE" He asked

"In the back with Ceas-" She didn't finish because he ran out of the room.

"Well...that was Don...I wasn't expecting him back so soon but here he is. He was one of the other two survivors."

"Oh..he seemed...nice" Erza said

"He usually is." A loud scream sliced through the air and everyone took off running in the direction. It was Helena, Don had hugged her from behind which really freaked her out.

"Helena it's me!" Don said

"Don?"

"Yeah"

"Don't do that!" She exclaimed. He hugged her again and this time she gave a small whimper, he didn't notice and didn't let go until Helena pushed against him to get him away.

They all went back inside and hung out in the small kitchen.

"Um...Where's Helena?" Natsu asked looking around.

"Still outside with Ceasar"

"He's the closest thing she has to Tristen." Natia said softly

"Hey...I've noticed in almost all the pictures of him. You can't see his face" Erza said

"He never liked pictures, which is why he hides his face."

"Oh…"

"We usually took a picture without him knowing. He never told us why he hated his picture taken." Don said shrugging, "Guess we'll never know now. Anyways, Helena...what did you guys do to her?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's...timid, she flinches, she doesn't like to be touched. She wasn't like that before, what. Did. You. Do?" Everyone was quiet, really sure what to tell them.

"She was kidnapped after you guild was destroyed...they...raped and beat her repeatedly for a whole year" Lucy said softly, "Thats why she doesn't like being touched" It was quiet again.

A/N: Told you it'd be longer XD Thanks for reading guys :)


	33. Chapter 33

After a few days of catching up it was time to leave. Natia and Don decided to come along because they wanted to meet Helenas other guild members.

"So, where do you think Clarice has gone to?" Natia asked

"I don't know, she probably joined another guild somewhere" Don responded

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know, I've been looking for Helena for two years the only reason I came back is because I gave up. Only to find out…"

"Yeah"

Lucy sighed, the guild seemed so far away. Even though you could see it now, Happy was flying with Carla because they couldn't leave Ceasar home alone and they were cat. They went inside the guild to see it was basically empty.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy questioned

"Almost everyone decided to go on jobs so it's really just us" Mira said smiling, "Welcome back I see you've brought guests"

"Yeah, they're from Helenas old guild"

"Welcome to Fairy tail" Mira said, "My name is Miraja- Puppy!" She exclaimed running over to Ceasar, "Aw you're such a cute doggy!" She said petting him while he licked her

"His name is Ceasar" Natia said laughing

After introducing them to everyone they all went back to Lucy's house. They sat around the livingroom, Helena was asleep curled up on the couch.

"Helena is so different now than how she used to be before" Natia said softly watching her sleep.

"What was she like before?" Gray asked

"Don...do your trick"

"Hmmmm I don't know. I don't know if they can handle it" He said

"Do iiiittt" Natia said

"Okay okay" he walked over to the wall, "watch closely" he closed his eyes placed a hand on the wall a giant white light shaped like a square appeared kind of like a giant tv. The light faded and turned into images it was like a movie was playing out in front of them.

"He has an amazing gift, now watch the magic" Natia said softly watching as the images formed into people. Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw Helena standing there while someone played the piano, she realized then it was Tristen. Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she wore a beautiful red and black long strapless dress that hugged her figure. She looked absolutely stunning. She opened her eyes and began to glide her feet across the hardwood floor, moving slowly, she danced around to the soft melody of the piano and began to twirl and twirl then the images changed and she was just kind of standing there biting her lip. Then she sighed and took off running, jumping on someones back and knocking him to the ground. It wasn't Tristen.

"Helena!" He shouted, "You're mean what was the for?"

"I don't know, Parker" She said laughing The image changed once more and it was Helena and Natia, Helena was talking...a lot, really fast. Seemed she didn't even know what she was talking about so it was just random stuff. Natia was laughing pretty hard.

Don took his hand off the wall and stepped back. The square faded and it was quiet.

"Thats who she used to be. Random, happy Helena. Not…" Natia sighed

"Maybe when we find Tristen...she'll become more like her old self" Lucy said softly, Helena woke up and rubbed her eyes. She avoided eye contact and went into a different room. Not soon after that Lucy heard glass break and everyone went running towards the noise.

Helena stood in the large bathroom, blood dripping from her hand as she gripped a piece of glass.

"I...fell…" she said softly, "I'm...I'm sorry"

"Helena put down the glass" Erza said, she only tightened her grip around it

"You're hurting yourself" Lucy reached but she only stepped back.

"Don't...you can't find him...he can't know…"

"Know what?"

"What they did to me" She whispered

"Why not?" Natia asked, "He won't lo-"

"Because he won't want me anymore!" Helena screamed, "I'm washed up...used, I'm dirty...stop looking for him, if he's alive stop trying to find him…"

It was raining pretty bad, oh well it washed some of the blood away. Where was he? He found himself back in Magnolia again, why did he keep going in circles? This was crazy. He pressed his hand to his bleeding side, good god it hurt. It wasn't bleeding as bad as it had been before, but still. He needed to get out of this rain. He stopped in front of a building with a large sign that read "Fairy tail." Oh, it was that one guild everyone had been talking about. He sighed and figured he might as well step inside. It was emptier than he thought it would be he looked around.

"Hello, sir" A woman said with a pretty smile, "You look cold why don't you come sit?" She suggested, "Oh my you're hurt" She said, "come with me" the stranger took him to the back where there was an infirmary

"My name is Mirajane. Please take off your shirt"

"Um..alright."

"Wendy!" She called and in came an adorable child with a white cat, "This is Wendy. She can heal you"

"She can?"

"Hold still" He did and she worked her magic, oh he knew her. She was the dragonslayer, one of them anyways. She healed him up and smiled

"What's your name?" She asked

"My name is Tristen, miss Wendy" he said with a smile. She blinked

"...Your name is Tristen?"

"Yes" why were they looking at him so weird?

"You're Tristen?"

"Yeaaaaahh"

"Do...you happen to know a girl named Helena?" Mira asked softly. He blinked and then grabbed Mira by her arms

"Is she alive? How do you know her!?"

"Yes...she's a member of Fairy tail." Mira said softly, "She's at Lucy's."

"Tell me where that is"

"Helena...Don't hurt yourself like this ever again" Lucy said softly, "Ever" Helena didnt say anything. Lucy had told everyone they needed to go home before the storm got any worse, she said Helena would be fine here, "I have a guest room you can stay in until the morning" Lucy said as she wrapped bandages around Helenas hand, "And you shouldn't be afraid to see Tristen again. I don't know him but from what I do know about him, he doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd turn away easily." She sighed, "why don-" Lucy was cut off by really loud knocking and when Loke opened the front door the person shouted.

"HELENA!" He yelled, Lucy never heard his voice before, but Helena knew who he was and her face showed terror as she shoved Lucy out of the bathroom and closed the door, locking herself inside.

"Wha-" Lucy walked out to see who it was, "You're…"

"Where's Helena?" Tristen asked softly.

A/N: Yaaaaaaay thanks for reading :D


	34. Chapter 34

Lucy had never seen his face, she wondered why that was. He was…good god he was gorgeous, maybe it was his eyes, a bright bright green they looked to be glowing.

Helena had locked herself in the bathroom and Lucy didn't understand why, she thought he was dead for two years wouldn't she want to see him?

"Helena" Tristen said softly, "Please open the door" she didn't, downright refused. Infact Helena gave no response, gave no indication she was in there. Lucy glanced at Loke, they had been standing by watching quietly. He sighed and disappeared, why did he do that? Lucy understood when she heard the lock in the bathroom click and the door opened slowly before Loke stepped out and grabbed Lucy before walking away.

"Smooth move back there, Loke" Lucy said softly as he closed the bedroom door.

"Thanks"

The next day at the guild Lucy and Erza watched as Natia and Don engaged in conversation with Tristen but Helena distanced herself from them.

"You'd think she'd be happy" Lucy said softly

"She's traumatized"

"Yeah but…" She sighed and shrugged. Helena will talk to him when she was ready, she was probably just afraid of what he'd think about her.

"So, Erza how have you been?"

"Just fine" She said

"Has Jellal come to town lately"

"Not since he gave me that stuff to help wake you up. Didn't work by the way"

"Hm...Miss him?" Lucy asked

"No." Erza said quickly

"Riiiigghhhttt…Okay"

"Maybe a little…"

"He'll come back, he has a thing for you"

"You think!?" She said and then cleared her throat, "I mean...s-so?"

"Suuuurrreee you do" Erza didn't say anything, she just walked away leaving Lucy alone until Cana walked over.

"Hey Lucy" She said sitting down

"hi"

"I didn't get to ask you the other day...how was your first night home?"

"Fine" Lucy said answering cautiously, this conversation was about to get inappropriate real quick, she knew it.

"Fine? Thats it? Gotta give me more than that"

"It was fiiiinnnee. And before you ask, no Loke and I didn't have s-"  
"You didn't?" She questioned, "Luuuuucccyyyy...what is wrong with you?" She asked putting her head down, "Why not?"

"I...why do you care?"

"Okay...Lucy, before you went in that little spell thingie. How long had it been since you guys…"

"I don't know…"

"I'll take that as a pretty long time." She said

"I guess…"

"Okay...take that time and add a year on it."

"Well there was a lot going on t-"

"Lucy...you were comatose for a year, you missed holidays, birthdays, and your first wedding anniversary." Cana said Lucy sighed.

"The magic council attacked your guild?" Lisanna asked, "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know, I'd like to know" Natia said, "Do you have an idea why Tristen?"

"No clue" he said petting Ceasar, who was overjoyed with seeing his owner again.

"Which brings the question, where did you go after everything?" Don asked Tristen straightened

"I went to go find Helena…" Tristen said glancing at her. She was all the way across the room, "Will someone tell me what's wrong with her? Did something else happen?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"She didn't even tell us we heard from her friend...the blonde one…" Don said

"Lucy?" Lisanna questioned

"Yes. That one."

"What happened to Helena?" Tristen asked

"Uh...I'm not sure if we should…"

"Tell me"

"When you got her out of our guild so she didn't get hurt...some people took her and...They tortured and raped her for a whole year" Natia said softly. He didn't say anything just went over to Helena, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the guild.

"Let me go!" She yelled

"Helena" he said softly, "I know what they did to you"

"Who told you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because...I didn't want you to look at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the victim. Like I'm a puppy who just got kicked, everyone looks at me with pity, I don't want pity." She said softly, "Stop looking at me"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because you're so beautiful" and with no warning he kissed her, which made her tense and push against him. He wasn't letting go and she knew it, but this scared her, but she didn't want it to end so she stopped trying to push him away.

A/N: Sorry, I've been busy. I start school Mondaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy DX Yaaayy Sophomore year here I come. 


	35. Chapter 35

"When will all this rain go away?" Lucy asked they were walking home when it suddenly started to pour, "It's been almost everyday"

"Wait until it turns into snow" Loke said

"That'll suck" She said softly. It got quiet again, gosh this was awkward for once she didn't know what to say to him. He didn't have anything to say either, this never happened. Lucy blamed Cana, she's the one who said all that stuff and made Lucy all...stomach twisty. They arrived home a few minutes later just as the rain was letting up. Lucy sighed, she was soaked. She went in her room and went through her dresser to find a dry outfit. Lucy gave yet another sigh and threw it on the bed before changing.

"Are you okay?" Loke asked walking in as she buttoned up her shirt

"Yeah, why?"

"You're usually very talkative...and you're not really talking"

"We're talking now"

"But we weren't before" he said sitting on the bed, "How was your day? Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope" she said sitting next to him

"Nothing wild and chaotic?"

"Nuh-uh"

"...Today was completely normal?"

"Yeah"

"Did you go to the wrong guild or something?" He asked, "We're talking about Fairy tail"

"I know we are. Seriously everyone was weirdly calm"

"Oh...Thats...not normal. Wait was Cana drunk?"

"No she was sober"

"Lucy...are we on Edolas?"

"Nope. I know, it's weird" Lucy said

"That is weird"

"Mmmhhhmmm" Lucy sighed, "Kay I'm bored…"

"Well, I'm just gonna have to fix that" Loke said and suddenly he was on top of her. Geez he was fast. Loke pressed his lips firmly to Lucy and gave her one of those deep, slow kisses that made her melt.

"Man, it's really raining out there" Lisanna said looking out the window and sighing

"Yeah" Natsu agreed looking out with her.  
"Juvia didn't do it" Juvia said setting Mikey in Miras lap and picking up Gale

"Speaking in third person now?" Natsu asked

"Maybe Juvia is."

"Natsu finds it contagious" Natsu said

"Lisanna does too" Lisanna agreed and then they all laughed, "Did Lucy go home?"

"Yeah, she left a few minutes ago...as did everyone else" Mira said bouncing Mikey on her knee, "baby, baby, baby" she said quietly to herself. It was just Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, Natsu, the babies. The guild was quiet and basically empty.

"Should we wait until the rain let's up? Or go now?" Natsu asked

"I dunno. I don't want my babies to get a cold"

"Yeaaaahh"

"Juvia can't you just stop it?" Mira asked

"I can't control the weather" Juvia said softly with a shrug as she sat down with Gale in her lap. They all sighed, when will it end?

"Hey...where's Erza?" Natsu asked

"She probably went home, like everyone else." Gray said folding his arms over his suddenly bare chest. Mira giggled

"Gray your clothes"

"DAMMIT" He shouted

"It's raining quite a bit" Erza said softly

"It is"

"So, are you certain the magic council isn't looking for you now?" She asked

"Not for sure. I doubt they've given up." Jellal said sighing, "I said last time it would be my last visit...I see how well that worked out"

"Indeed"

"I hear Lucy is awake now, thats good"

"Yes it is" Erza said, "Where will you be headed now?"

"I don't know, I feel like I've been everywhere...all over the world. Yet I keep coming back to you"

"Not to me, Magnolia maybe. I just happen to be here." He gave her a cute half smile that made her heart skip a beat. Her face heated up, was she blushing!? No way, stupid girly feelings.

"Uh….so...you should p-probably go" Erza stammered he kept giving her that smile, that unbelieveable gorgeous expression. Her heartbeat quickened and she just wished she could run away from these feelings. She couldn't have some silly girl crush on a man who tried to sacrifice her to Zeref, who wasn't even dead or sleeping anyways. This was silly and girly, Erza wasn't girly. He sighed and the smile was gone

"I should" he said, "but you know I don't really want too." Jellal said.


	36. Chapter 36

"I have a question though" Erza said suddenly. She didn't look at him, "Do you have any idea why the magic council would decide to slaughter an entire guild?"

"It's never happened before. Just that one time I think, I have no clue why they'd kill a bunch of people…"

"Hm…"

"It's weird to think about. The Magic council can be harsh, but I've never heard of them executing an entire guild without warning. Maybe something happened the survivors aren't talking about" Jellal suggested, "You should ask them for more of the story and it may shed some light on the subject, however, this rain is getting worse than before and it looks like it's about to storm. You should get inside before you get sick" He said Erza was about to ask where he was going, only to turn her head and she he was already gone. Sighing, she went home.

"Helena." Natia said, "What cha doing?" She asked propping her head on the pillow next to Helena

"Thinking"

"About? Triiiissssttteeeeennn?"

"No" She said softly her answer made Natias shoulders slump slightly

"About what then?"

"I was just wondering what it would be like to have parents...since I was abandoned I never got that and seeing how Tristens parents just threw him away like he meant nothing, it made me think everyones was like that. Then seeing Juvia and Gray with their kids…"

"Hm…" Natia sat up and sighed, "Helena there's something Master Mya never told you"

"What's that?"

"She lied to you" Helena sat up straight

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, her shoulders slumping a little, "What'd she lie about?"

"Where you got your keys. You had two in your possession, but Mya didn't find them give to you. She got them from your mom. I was far too young to remember but if you ask Don he can tell you what happened and who she is"

So the next day Helena did ask Don and he was hesitant to give her an answer.

"Okay I'll tell you, even though I was asked not too...but, you're older now." He said scratching the back of his blonde head and sighing, "Uh...when you were dropped off at the guild as a baby. Inside the basket was three keys. Pisces, Libra, and-"

"I only had two, where'd the third one go?" Helena asked softly

"Your mom came back for it after two years, she...needed it…"

"She came back for a key and not her own daughter?"

"Guess so. She did say hi to you...but only held you for a brief moment before taking the key and leaving."

"Which spirit was it?" She asked softly. He didn't answer her, "tell me"

"Helena...it was a long time ago"

"Tell me. I know you remember, you never forget"

"It...it was Leo The Lion" He said softly, "Your mother's name was Karen"

"...She came back for Loke...and not her own daughter…" Helena ran out of the guild

"Hey, what did you do?" Tristen asked giving Don a cold glare, "Why did she look so upset" he took a step forward to go after her but Don grabbed his arm.

"She has to be alone" He said simply.

So many questions were running through her head. Why would Karen take Loke back and not Helena? Why was Loke with Lucy and not Karen? Where was Karen? Did she release him from his contract? What happened? Why? As Helena made her way to Lucy she forgot how to get there. Ended up just standing on the side of the road thinking, mostly freaking out, but also thinking. Eventually she remembered where to go and found herself knocking on Lucy's door. Lucy opened it.

"Hey I was just about to leave, what's up?" She asked

"I need to talk to Loke" She said softly

"...Loke?"

"Yes please."

"You said Loke…"

"Yes. It's...about someone named Karen" She said softly. Lucy blinked and then sighed

"Thats a reaaallllyyyy touchy subject with him….I don't think y-"

"Lucy Please, it's really important" Helena said grabbing her shoulders. It surprised Lucy, Helena didn't like to be touched or touch anyone else.

"Okay...but...he doesn't like to talk about Karen, be warned"

Lucy had left for the guild, leaving both of them alone sitting awkwardly far away from each other on the couch.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Loke asked glancing at her.

"...Karen…." Helena said softly. Again it went silent, awkward silence filling the room.

"You want to talk about Karen?" He asked, "Why?" He asked why coldly and his tone made her want to run out of the house. She just stayed quiet unsure of how to answer him as she dug her nails into her arms drawing blood.

"How do you even know about her?" He asked, his tone maintaining the cold harshness, "Helena" Again she stayed quiet, still digging into her arms with her nails. She needed to stop, her arms were bleeding but she couldn't help it, it was something she did when she was scared.

"He-"

"She's my mom" She said softly, "She's my mom." It got quiet again and this time she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die because he was staring at her intently and it made her uncomfortable, "She abandoned me...and left me with three keys, Pisces, Libra, and yours but then a few years later she came back for your key…and not me." He didn't say anything, just stared at her like she was an alien or something.

"You know...now that I think about it...you kind of look like her…" Loke said, "She must've made a contract with me after she went back and got my key."

"Where did she go?" Helena asked softly and for a long time he didn't answer, just looked at his hands. This must've been the touchy part Lucy was talking about because he didn't answer for the longest time.

A/N: Okay...I know the chapters are kind of short and I apologize but I've been super busy with schoolwork and...so tired guys. Yeah the Karen thing...I don't know why I'm doing this, just thought it would be a nice little twist, even if it doesn't make much sense but hey, let's just go with it! Thanks for reading :)


	37. Chapter 37

"She...she died a long time ago…" Loke said not looking at her. Helena sighed, of course she did.

"How?" She asked softly. He didn't answer her just sighed they stayed quiet for a while, Helena started to tug nervously at her long sleeves.

"It was my fault she died" He said softly, looking at her now. This was it, this was the touchy part, she saw it in his eyes. He didn't want to talk about this Helena wasn't going to make him so she stood up to leave.

"You don't have to tell me what happened" She said

"Sit back down" she did quickly. So used to being ordered around she didn't object or protest. Loke sighed once more and told her everything, what Karen did to Aries, what she did to all her Spirits. She abused them, treated them like objects and not people with real feelings and emotions. Which was why Loke left her and then she died because she couldn't summon two spirits at once like Lucy could.

"So, she wasn't a nice person" Helena said softly, "It wasn't your fault. I'm sure Lucy made that pretty clear"

"Still. If I ha-"

"You were just trying to protect your friends, it's understandable. She's the one who went on that job knowing she wasn't powerful enough to summon a second spirit. It was her stupidity that caused her death. Not you." Helena said staring at her hands, "She never mentioned me…not even once?"

"Never."

"Right...she gave me up because she didn't want me not because she thought it'd be better for me." Helena sighed.

Tristen tilted his head at the potted plant. It was wilting, probably wouldn't make it another day. Mira sighed

"I just can't keep them alive" she said poking the little leaf. Tristen dragged a finger across the stem of one of the blue bell flowers and they all perked up, alive and well.

"Whoa" Mira said, "Thats so cool!"

"Blue bells" he said softly with a smile. Helenas favorite flower. His mind went back to the day he arrived at the guild.

"I don't want to go in! You're my parents you can't just leave me!" Tristen shouted. His mother looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry...we can't…" she said softly at a loss for words.

"You're not our son anymore" his father said softly, "Your gifts have gotten out of hand…"

"I can't help it!" He shouted, "Mom!" Helena watched from a distance, disgusted. This guys parents didn't want him because he was a little different, that wasn't okay.

"Mom!" Tristen yelled grabbing her, she said nothing just looked away, "Really? What did I do!?"

"Look, Tristen we don't want you!" The man who was his father shoved him off his mother and then rose a hand to strike him. Helena ran over and got in the way. The mans hand slamming against her cheek and throwing her to the ground.

"Hey are you okay!?" Tristen shouted as Helena got to her feet

"Helena!" Don shouted, "You need to leave right now!"

"She got in the way" Tristens father said

"What is going on?" Master Mya stepped out of the guild with an angry expression, "You dare strike one of my beloved children?"

"She jumped in front of me"

"You were trying to strike your child then?" She asked, her face twisting in disgust

"He's not my son. Take him"

"Leave my guild now" Mya hissed, she was definitely not happy with this. Tristens father glared at Helena, who stood in front of Tristen, almost protectively. He kept glaring so Helena spit in his face and glared back.

"I told you to leave! Parents willing to abandon their children are not welcome at my guild. Go now!" Master Mya shouted. the man grabbed his wife roughly by the arm and pulled her away. Master Mya sighed, "Helena good job" she said, "Welcome to the family Tristen" She gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked back inside.

"So, Plant Boy what is it you do?" Helena asked as they walked through the woods on a job. Master Mya made Helena take him.

"Don't call me that" Tristen said

"What am I supposed to call you?"

"My name would be nice"

"Fine no cute nicknames" She said, "So whaou just make stuff grow? Like seriously, thats gonna help you in a fight" suddenly she felt something wrap around her leg, it was a tree branch. What even? She was yanked upside down, dangling feet off the ground. Tristen looked up at her

"Huh. Wonder how that happened" he said with a smirk, she glared

"haha very funny. Tell the tree to put me down"

"Not until you apologize"

"For what!?" He rose an eyebrow. Helena sighed

"I'm sorry" She muttered

"Suuuurrreee. You can do better than that, come on sound like you mean it"

"I'm sorry!" She said, "Seriously put me down I'm getting a headache" he laughed and the tree let go of her ankle and she landed in Tristens strong arms.

"See? That wasn't so hard"

"Yeah whatever put me down" she said sighing

"Nah, you're so tiny, fit perfectly in my arms." He winked she blushed

"Put. Me. Down." He did, setting her gently on the ground.

A/N: It's friiiidddaaaayyy! Yay weekend XD Thanks for reading :D Oh, I've been getting asked if Lucys going to get pregnant again. I am thinking about it I just don't know when that'll happen or even if it will.


	38. Chapter 38

What just happened? There was so much smoke everywhere, Lucy couldn't really see. Before the explosion someone threw themselves on top of her, who was it? Oh, it was Natsu. What even happened? Lucy coughed as Natsu helped her up

"You okay Lucy?" He asked

"Yeah...where is everyone?" She asked looking around. Natsu shrugged and then they saw Erza limping out of the smoke, it was almost clear but not quite.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked

"I don't know. We don't know where everyone else went"

"They couldn't have gone far."

"Well...what if they...I mean Gray and Juvia were really close to that bomb, what if they...you know…" Natsu said

"Went boom" Happy said landing on his pink head and sighing.

"Let's try and stay positive"

"I'm sure they're fine" Lucy said softly, "I guess we failed our job right?"

~

"Lisanna and Mira are watching the babies. Where are we going?" Gray asked as they walked

"On a walk"

"Tooooo?"

"No specific location" Juvia said, "it's a beautiful day" Gray suddenly stopped walking.

"Gray?" She questioned, he turned around his eyes scanning the trees and bushes around them, "Gray-sama?" Juvia then heard the sound of a twig snapping and Gray pulled her behind him. Someone broke through the brush with a smirk

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked as Lyon stepped forward brushing some leaves off his shoulders.

"Relax Gray, I'm only visiting. It's been so long s-"

"You were spying" With a tiny laugh Lyon walked over

"So long since I've seen Juvias pretty face" he said continuing the sentence Gray had so rudely interrupted. He grabbed Juvias shoulders gently and looked at her

"Somethings different...did you g-"

"Back off!" Gray hissed removing his hands from Juvia with a hard slap and push.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia said softly

"Ow."

"Why are you out here all alone anyways?" Gray asked stepping in front of Juvia.

"Well my guild thought it'd be nice to pay yours a little visit since we're such close friends and all, plus we were in town and it's been a loooooonnnngg time. I'm out here because well, it got pretty chaotic in there and I then I heard Juvias sweet voice." Lyon said.

"So you-"  
"Gray let's just go back" Juvia said softly

"Wait what!?" Yuka shouted, "Lucy you got married!?"

"Yeah a while ago…" Lucy said shrinking in her chair a little bit because he came out of nowhere.

"Why weren't we invited to witness the union of love?" Sherry asked dreamily as she clapped her hands together.

"You guys were...you didn't show up"

"we were?" Yuka asked

"Yeah...I sent the invitations, who's in charge of the mail?"

"To-"

"Oh thats what those were…I thought they were just-" Toby was interrupted by Sherrys hands wrapping around his neck

"TOBYYY!" She growled, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME MISS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CEREMONYYYYY!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" He said choking

"Should we help?" Lucy asked leaning over to Natsu

"I'm not getting in the middle of that…" He said softly and then they laughed

"You guys really didn't know?" Lucy asked

"No idea. what else did we miss?"

"Well Gray and Juvia had b-"

"Wait...wait...Gray and Juvia?"

"Yeah they've been together for a while. Jeez you guys really don't know anything"

"THEY'RE TOGETHER!?" Lyon shouted

"Oh…"

"GRAY!" Lyon hissed, "You and me right now!"

"Whhhyyyy?" He asked

"If I win, Juvias mine!"

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!" Gray shouted, "I'm not going to fight yo-"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Lyon said smirking

"I know I'll win!"

"Let's go!"

"You're on!" Gray said and then clothes started flying. Lucy should probably stop them but then again she didn't feel much like moving. Plus this was entertaining.

"STOP!" Sherry screamed grabbing Lyon and holding him back, Juvia did the same to Gray, "Lyon this is childish!" Sherry yelled

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted. Unable to hold them back, Juvia and Sherry let go and the fight started, fists flew, and someone pulled them apart.

"What is wrong with the two of you!? This is beyond childish!" Erza said from between them, they tried going around her. She grabbed them both by the backs of their necks, they must've noticed who had pulled them apart because they suddenly just perked up.

"Lyon being the oldest I thought you would've been a little more mature, Gray...well...you think with your fists most of the time, but being a father." Erza made two tsk noises with her tongue and shook her head, "What kind of example are you setting for your two little boys?" She released them, "Now then. Apologize...both of you" they stayed quiet, "What did I just say?" She asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Sorry Lyon."

"Sorry Gray." they both muttered their apologies, Erza sighed

"Could've done a little better than that but I'll take it."

A/N: Heeeyyy...I wrote my second fairy tail fic earlier this weekend it's called Rainy mornings and stormy nights feel free to check it out! :D So, this chapter was pretty random. Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

Gray cursed as he applied more pressure to the open wound, nothing seemed to be working she was still bleeding heavily. Gray froze the wound which slowed it down some. If only Wendy were here, but she wasn't.

"What were you even doing here!?" He asked she lifted her heavy eyelids and gave a tiny smile but didn't answer, she was too weak to answer and talking would only make her die faster. If it wasn't for her Gray would be dead right now, an eerie thing to think about really.

"Gray….I..don't want...to-"

"You're not going to die. I promise" He said, "HEY I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" He shouted over his shoulder but through the heavy clouds of smoke and sounds of townspeople screaming he doubted anyone heard him.

Lucy gaped, "There's a bomb...under an entire town and we have to go disable it?" She asked Natsu grinned

"Yeah, cool huh?"

"More like suicide"

"Does that mean you don't want to go with us?" Natsu asked holding up the flyer. Lucy sighed and looked at it.

"Why do they need to us to disable it? Why can't they do it?"

"I don't know."

"Hm...Okay, I'll go with you."

"Looks like we have a big team this time." Erza said. Their team consisted of Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, and Juvia. "Anyways, we should go now so we can get started as soon as possible"

On the train Lucy remembered the last job she went on with them, that Gino guy was creepy. It was a year ago, weird to think about. It didn't feel like it had been a year ago at all, only felt like a few months maybe for Lucy. She sighed and leaned her head against the glass of the window

"You okay. Lucy?" Juvia asked tilting her head

"Yeah" She said, "Just a little headache"

"Oh." Juvia looked out the window like Lucy was.

It didn't take long to get where they were going, turns out the town wasn't far from Magnolia. Lucy got off the train.

"So, where's this bomb?" She asked

"On one side of the city under the Mayors mansion. It only covers one side of town, the rest is safe. Lucy I want you to evacuate the side the bomb is on. Be careful, we don't want to start a riot" Erza said, "We need to use magic power to disable it"

Helena knew what this was, she had been meaning to warn them before they left, not warn, she needed to stop them before they got themselves killed. The bomb wouldn't disable with magic power, no, it would blow up. So, she caught the next train in hopes she'd catch them in time, before they blew themselves up. She probably wouldn't get there in time. Damn, stupid Magic Council, blowing everyone up. She knew it was them it had to be, but why? She got there in time to find Lucy getting people out of town.

"Helena, what are you-"

"Where's the bomb?"

"Wh-" She explained what was going on that giving the bomb power it would explode not disable. She didn't have to say any more because Lucy took off running.

Gray sighed, okay. The bomb wasn't where they said it was, where was it? He was in the courtyard in the back of the mansion. What was he even looking for? It's not like it was out in the open, it was most likely underground. Something was off, didn't seem right none of this seemed right. The mayor asked them here to disable a bomb and didn't even tell them where it was.

"Juvia thinks we should get out of here" Juvia said softly looking around, the ground began to shake and she fell Grays arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she said softly, "What was that?"

"I don't know." The ground shook again thats when Gray realized he was standing right above the bomb, hidden underground so no one could see. It was about to blow, he should move but if he did it would blow so, he literally threw Juvia god knows where.

"GRAY!" Someone shrieked and shoved him seconds before the damn thing went off.

They were in the middle of conversation about not feeding the bomb any magic power, luckily no one had. The bomb went off regardless for some reason and everything went up in flames. This didn't make any sense, they didn't even do anything to it why did it blow up? Who set the bomb? Where was the Mayor? Why was the bomb only on one side of town? If the bomb would only explode if it was given magic power why did they need a group of wizards? There were so many questions and not enough time to answer them.

Natsu had thrown himself on top of Lucy to shield her from the blast. He didn't need to do that, Wendy had made a shield around them in time to make sure they remained uninjured. However, she wasn't sure about the rest of them, for one Gray and Juvia weren't there and neither was Helena. Through the smoke Lucy saw someone stumbling towards them. Shrieking.

"Juvia!" Erza shouted grabbing her, "are you alright?" She was covered in blood, none of it was her own, her eyes were wide and bewildered.

"Gray? Where's Gray!?" She shrieked

"Gray?"

"WHERE'S GRAY!?"

"Juvia. It's okay, calm down. It's okay, we'll find him, whose blood is that?" Erza asked. Juvia looked down, startled as though didn't know she was covered in someones blood.

"Oh no..oh no...not mine..it's not mine...GRAY!" Lucy covered her mouth what if that was Grays blood, what if he blew up? He could be dead.

"I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" They heard Gray shout and they all went running to find him on the ground, basically holding someones insides in their body.

"Oh my god" Lucy whispered, she looked away.

"Where is Wendy?!" He asked through clenched teeth, "WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouted

"She...she should be coming" Erza said softly, "But I don't thin-"

"Oh no, don't." Gray said he was speaking to the person, "Hey! Don't you dare! Stay alive, are you listening, you stay alive!"

"Gray…"

"Hey!" He shouted applying more pressure, it was no use she was already gone, "Goddamnit! HELENA!" After a long time of convincing, he finally just...let her go. She was dead, there was no helping her and it was the magic councils fault.

Lucy sighed looking in the mirror, this dress wouldn't do. No, she needed a different one, red was too cheery. She needed black, black was an appropriate color for funerals, Lucy went back to her closet and looked through it, she didn't have any funeral clothes! Lucy gave a frustrated cry and ran a hand through her hair then she just started to cry and then sob as she made a mess of things trying to find something black or funerally. Everything she had was too...girly and cheery. God, she was stupid! She sat on the bed and put her head in her hands as she cried, someone wrapped her in their arms. It wasn't Loke, it was Lisanna, where did she even come from?

"Lucy...why can't you wear the red one?" She asked softly

"It's...too happy…I need black, black is sad and mournful"

"Okay…I have something you can wear do you want me to go get it?"

"Yes please"

"Okay" She got up and left Lucy alone. She was crying over a stupid dress, a freaking dress, her friend was dead and she was crying over an article of freaking clothing.

Lisanna came back a few minutes later with a dress, a pretty strapless one with a cute little jacket.

"You can keep it, I never wear it" She said after Lucy changed

"Thanks" Lucy said softly as she put on her only black pair of flats.

"Loke is waiting for you outside. Um...I think everyone else is at the church…" Lisanna said softly

"Okay...hows Levy?"

"She's...better...I guess. She hasn't really let it in. Tristen, well, he's…"

"Not okay"  
"Nope"

They were having the funeral in the mid afternoon that way when they were done with the viewing and the services it would be dark and they could release lanterns that floated up to the sky.

No one really talked, no one really knew her that well. The only people who spoke were , Natia and Levy. Levy knew her better than anyone at Fairy tail, she opened up to her and let her in. They were close, really close and it must've been terrible for her. Tristen didn't speak, he hasn't really been talking, not since he found out she was dead.

Lucy put her head on Lokes shoulder and stared at Helena's body in the casket, something Lucy swore she wouldn't do was look at her in the casket. The dress she was wearing looked familiar, it was the one she danced in while Tristen played the piano, black and red and perfect on her. Still staring, Lucy's mind began to wander and she daydreamed. Everyone had their heads bowed and Helena got out of the casket to dance and twirl down the aisle to beautiful music. Then she just dropped dead and was in the casket again. A weird daydream, Loke grabbed Lucy's chin and turned her gaze to the front of the room instead of the black casket with her friends body inside.

After that Helena was buried, lanterns were lifted, and everything was over. Tristen stood in front of Helenas freshly dug grave and said his first words that day, "So long and Goodnight"

A/N: Okay so, yeaaaahhh….I'm sorry….it had to happen…

Um...I am going to tell you because Helena was the name of a song I love a lot and is the name of one of the characters, there was some things that may have (If you're familiar with it) reminded you of the music video, there's even some lyrics in there. Just felt like I should throw it in, because...yeah. Anyways, (The song is by My Chemical Romance if you wanna go check it out), thanks soooo so much for reading I will try to update sooner next time!Don't forget to review!


	40. Chapter 40

It was midnight and neither one of them could sleep. One week had passed since Helena's death, one week and it felt like decades since they saw her face. Lucy stared up at the ceiling, she wasn't listening to Loke, who had begun to ramble. He could talk for days, she could too, but she was too busy thinking to really engage in conversation.

"Lucy" Loke said snapping her back to reality, "are you okay?" He asked. She shrugged

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About?"

"Helena...I don't know everything seems so...odd"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just...the Magic council placed the bomb that killed Helena...why did they do it? Why did they attack her guild years ago, killing almost everyone? What did they do that was so awful they needed to be slaughtered?" Lucy asked, "I don't think we got the whole story…"

"You could always ask. Don seems like the go to person, I don't think he'd keep anything from you"

"Tristen too" Lucy said softly, "though...he probably won't talk much...he hasn't been talking" poor Tristen, just found Helena only to have her die.

"Can you blame him?"

"Nope. I know she's dead and all, but I feel like..we'll be seeing her again…"

"Maybe some day." Loke said rolling on his side to face her, "Wherever she is, I'm sure she's happier."

"Yeah…" Lucy sighed. There was something else on her mind, something she needed to tell him, but when she went to say it she saw Loke was asleep and she didn't want to wake him. She'd have to say it tomorrow.

The next morning when she woke up she saw he wasn't there like he usually was. He woke up before her everyday but usually stayed until she woke up. This time he wasn't next to her, she still needed to tell him. So, she got out his key and tried to summon him only to have Aries pop up in front of her.

"Where's L-"

"Uh...well.." She fidgeted with her hands, "Leo is…"

"Is what?"

"He's...oh I'm sorry! He asked me not to say! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay…"

"I'm afraid he won't be back for a few days…" Aries said softly. Lucy felt her heart squeeze. One day on the Spirit world was three months in the human world. Aries gasped

"Oh no! I meant a few days in the human world!"

"Oh. It's okay...is he in trouble?" Lucy asked. She knew their relationship wasn't allowed, now Loke was going to be banished again and it was Lucy's fault.

"Um…" Aries wasn't going to say, she was too nice for that. Lucy closed her gate and summoned someone who would tell her.

"I cannot believe you summoned me in a bathtub...at least it's not a toilet" Aquarius said folding her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

"I need to know if Leos in trouble" Lucy said softly. Aquarius smirked

"He asked me not to say"

"Please." Lucy said softly, "If he got banished again I'll never forgive myself...he'll die and I won't be able to s-"

"He's in trouble...Lucy" Aquarius said, "but, the King likes you for some reason so, I don't think he'll banish Leo again. However, a relationship between a Spirit and their key holder isn't allowed...I'm surprised he's let it last this long. I doubt he knew until recently, someone must've let it slip on accident."

"What's going to happen?"  
"I don't know, to be honest this has never happened before. Well, it has...a reaaaallly really really really long time ago."

"Really? Who?"

"I actually don't know. Not with Leo." Aquarius gave a soft chuckle, "You're the only wizard he's ever _wanted._ You're the only one who has acted like you cared about your spirits. Anyways, I need to go, don't summon me again." She disappeared.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Mira asked tilting her head to the side innocently as she cleaned a glass.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" she said softly.

"Well somethings up" Natsu said poking her, "You're never this...down"

"I'm fine...really. Stop poking me"

"Hm…" Natsu examined her some more with a suspicious look in his eyes and then patted her head before going to Lisanna. She just got back from a job with Elfman, Natsu lifted her off the ground in a crippling hug as she giggled

"Aw, they're so cute" Mira said softly, "Lucy…I have to ask. Is everything okay with Loke?"

"Why?"

"Well...I've never seen you so sad…"

"It's not Loke, it's...Helena…" Lucy said feeling a stab of guilt when she realized she was using her dead friend as an excuse. Tristen was sitting next to her and got up quickly, not saying a word he left the guild. That just made Lucy feel worse.

"It's weird not having her here isn't it?" Mira asked softly, "Poor Tristen…"

"Yeah…"

"I have this weird feeling…"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked

"Helena….I don't know if it's the grief talking or, I just feel like she isn't dead, you know?"

"I have that feeling too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." She said. She still needed to tell Loke, she needed to tell him, it was so important. He'd only get in more trouble. She needed to tell someone, so, she grabbed the one person who'd understand. Erza.

"I need to talk to you" She said

"Alright." Erza said and simply walked out of the guild with Lucy. Standing outside Erza looked around to see if there were anyone outside who could listen.

"What is it?" She asked folding her arms over her armoured chest and waited patiently for Lucy to answer her.

"Lokes in trouble…" Lucy said softly

"What kind of trouble?"

"It's against the rules to be in a relationship with a human in the spirit world...he's in trouble...and I..think it's about to get worse."

"Whys that?"

"I…" She said softly, "I'm pregnant…" Erza blinked

"Okay...Do not tell anyone else. No one else, not until you absolutely have too" Erza said, "Lucy...we're going to fix this."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have Levy do some research, though I doubt this has ever happened before. She did some before but then you lost the baby so she stopped, didn't get much then"

"Wh-" Erza grabbed Lucy's shoulders in a tight grip.

"Lucy, if a relationship was against the rules, how will they react to a baby? How? They'll come after you." She said. She dropped to her knees, "Lucy, if that happens I vow I will protect you with my life" She got up, "You can't tell Loke. Not until there's no hiding it."

"But he h-"

"Lucy, you have to trust me. Trust. Me. Don't say anything"

A/N: Things are getting intense. Thanks for reading! Review lovelys! :D


	41. Chapter 41

Lucy sighed, this was weird. It's only been a few days and she already had a small bump. She put on a shirt that was a little too big for her and some sweats. Definitely not what she usually wore. She threw her hair up in a effortless mess of a bun and didn't care, she didn't feel like looking cute today. However, when she walked in the guild she wasn't expecting everyone to freak out over her appearance.

"Hey...Lucy are...you feeling okay?" Natsu asked looking over her

"Yeah" she said, "Is something wrong with the way I look!?" she snapped

"No! No! It's just..you..nevermind" He said making his retreat. She wasn't in the mood today, not in the mood for any of this. She turned and left the guild going home. On the walk home her stomach started to hurt a little bit, she disregarded it, it was probably normal, but as soon as she stepped in her front door and closed it she screamed and hit the floor. Curling in a ball of agony, oh god she was losing it. She was losing the baby.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted suddenly kneeling next to her, "Lucy!" He was back at least, but Lucy was too busy trying not to die to do anything else. He lifted her off the floor.

"Well, this isn't good. Not at all." Porlyusica said Erza had shoved Loke outside so he didn't hear her question

"Is the baby okay?" She asked Lucy looked up from the pillow

"Yes, it's fine. However, if you plan on hiding this, I'm afraid you can't. As you can see the fetus is growing fast, really fast. Get Leo back in here." Erza allowed him to return

"What is going on?" He asked glaring at her.

"I'm afraid Lucy is pregnant." Porlyusica said. Loke looked straight at her, eyes widened he cursed softly.

"Lo-"

"Eh. There's something else. Before when she was pregnant it seemed like normal pregnancy, but that was because she was under a spell. This one, the child is growing fast. Lucy, you will be in severe pain throughout the whole pregnancy, one more thing. I highly advise abortion."

"What!" Lucy shouted

"Lucy, it will most likely kill you." Porlyusica said, "You won't survive delivery"

"Get it out of her right now" Loke breathed running a hand through his hair

"NO!" Lucy shouted he took a step towards her and thats when Erza stepped in, drawing her sword and pressing the tip at his throat.

"Don't. Move." She hissed, "back up" she pressed her sword to his throat until he complied and backed up until his back hit the wall. She didn't sheath her sword, not until she was sure he had no intention of moving from his spot.

"Lucy, it's going to kill you. Not to mention if the magic council gets a hold of this information they'll come after you. Then theres the Spirit world you need to think of as well, what will happen to Leo if you have this child?" Porlyusica said coldly, "Think."

She still refused, they didn't understand the type of decision this was. She couldn't do it, before when she was under that spell, she wouldn't have minded, not really. She didn't even know about it, but now she did know she was pregnant and she felt her baby move. This wasn't an easy decision.

Everyone at the guild freaked out, like really freaked out.

"Lucy...if it..if it could kill you...you should-"

"No!" Lucy snapped cutting Lisanna off. Her shoulders slumped. It seemed no one was on Lucy's side.

"Natsu...what do you think?" Lucy asked softly. He looked at her and then at the floor.

"Lucy...you're my best friend...you can't die…" that made it official, the only person on Lucy's side was, surprisingly, Erza. She went home, where she'd no doubt get an earful from Loke. She didn't want to get him in anymore trouble, but she really couldn't just kill it. It wasn't that easy.

As days passed it seemed the thing inside Lucy wasn't growing as fast, or maybe he wasn't paying attention. No one else knew, no one in the spirit world knew, as soon as they did know...he didn't even want to think about it. He just watched Lucy curl up in agony on their bed, he watched, rubbing her back because he really couldn't think of anything else to do. It wasn't helping, not at all. Loke wished she'd just get rid of it, it sounded awful. It's not like he didn't care about the baby, he did, but it was killing her.

The next day Lucy, feeling better, went to Grays to help him rearrange the nursery. Loke pulled Gray aside for a moment.

"What?" He asked

"I need you to do something for me" Loke said, "It's gonna sound awful and...terrible, but seriously."

"Whaaaaattt?" Gray asked getting a slightly frightened but curious look on his face.

"Um...push Lucy down the stairs"

"WHAT!? No way, you do it!"

"No!"

"Why me? Ask Natsu, he's the dumb and clumsy one!" Gray snapped

"Fine" Loke said walking away to the next room where Natsu was showing Gale how he made a fireball in his hand.

"Natsu…" Loke said sighing, "Do something for me." He explained that if he pushed Lucy down the stairs she could possibly lose the baby, an awful, awful thing to do, but still.

"You want me to...what?" He asked, stunned but, if it could save Lucy he didn't see why he couldn't try. So, Natsu nodded.

"Hey Lucy! I need your help!" Natsu shouted from the top of the stairs. Lucy sighed and walked up them looking around to see he wasn't there, she turned to go to a different room when out of nowhere someone collided with her and she tumbled down the stairs. Landing at the bottom on her stomach.

"LUCY!" Lisanna shrieked, "NATSU BE CAREFUL!" She shouted as she knelt next to Lucy, who wasn't moving.

"Shit" Gray breathed running down the stairs, Natsu, looked absolutely mortified.

"Lucy!" Loke shouted turning her over, "Lucy, please." She opened her eyes, her vision fuzzy.

"Ow…" she said softly as she sat up.

At home, Lucy sat on her bed, sore. Loke was pacing the room, something was on his mind.

"What did the spirit king say?" She asked, "about...us?"

"Not important right now" he said dismissively, "Lucy."

"Hm?"

"I love you. I don't want you to die"

"I wo-"

"You will." He said

"You don't know that"

"Were you listening to anything that old lady said! There was no "You have a chance" no it was point blank, you won't survive" he said, "Lucy, do you really think I want to do this? I don't, but if there's a chance you could die, you don't h-"

"Don't you dare say I don't have a choice!" She snapped, "Besides, she could be wrong...I'm not even in pain right now"

"Right now"

"I'll be fine"

"When you're six feet under ground, maybe" Loke muttered, "Lucy I'm not going to sit around and watch you die"

"Then don't" she said softly

"What?"

"Leave, I'm not killing our baby, you can't force me. Leave"

"N-"

"GO AWAY!" She shrieked reaching into her pocket, "I don't want you here!" She flung his key at him.

"Why did you…"

"I'm releasing you from your contract." She said, "and…" she slipped her ring off and threw it too, "From me."

"Lu-"

"Go away, Leo!" She shouted, "Just be happy...you don't have to watch me die."


	42. Chapter 42

Loke didn't move, didn't say anything. Her words stung and squeezed his heart. It didn't look like she was taking them back either, not right now.

"Please...just go…" She whispered with tears streaming down her face, "You were the one person I thought would support me...yet you stand there trying to make me kill our baby. I can't do it, I won't and if I have to die, so be it"

"Lucy...don't...don't do this"

"Leo the lion...I rel-" She didn't get to finish, he pinned her against the wall, clamping a hand over her mouth. She didn't push him away, she was frozen in place because he now had tears running down his face.

"Just the thought of you...saying that...Kills me. Don't. Please, don't say it" he said, "I'd rather die than leave you." He removed his hand from her mouth, Lucy bit her lip. She went to move away but he held her in place, she wasn't trying to leave him, not at all.

"Loke...let me go" She said softly, he didn't, "Seriously let me g-" she moved her head to the side and leaned over, she threw up. Loke let her go.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it…"

"It's fine, I'll clean it up."

"Not that...I...didn't mean what I said, don't leave me"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

~  
"You were on the Magic Council..I need to ask you something" Erza said softly, they had to speak softly. The walls in the girls dormitories were thin and he wasn't supposed to be in here. Jellal folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head, waiting for her question.

"Lucy's pregnant" Erza said

"Oh...good for her?"

"No. With a Celestial Spirits baby" he straightened

"Hmm.."

"What do you think the council will do if they he-"

"The child will probably be killed...maybe even Lucy" Jellal said with a shrug, "I don't know. How far along is she?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"It's never happened before...I don't...I don't know what they would do, but knowing some of the people on the council, it'll probably be killed shortly after birth." Jellal said, "not to mention, I don't know much about the Celestial spirit world, but that'll probably just be a gigantic mess. Considering spirits and their key holders are not supposed to be romantically involved."

"Right...So, basically, we need to be on guard."

"Yes."

"Jellal, I hate to ask...but, if the magic council comes after Lucy...we'll need all the he-" Jellal smirked

"Would you look at that, almighty Erza is asking for help. Of course I'll help in any way I can" He said.

~  
She's never seen Virgo like this, not ever. Nor did she know that Virgo would instantly know of the situation upon seeing Lucy, but as her eyes widened and she trembled. She dropped to her knees

"This...this...isn't good…" She said as tears dripped onto the floor, "Princess...this...isn't good" this was odd, Virgo was in a state Lucy never thought she'd see, it was so out of character for this spirit she could hardly believe it was the pink haired maid. Virgo looked as though she was about to be sick as she trembled.

"Virgo?" Lucy questioned, "It's okay"

"It is not okay!" Virgo shouted standing, "Princess" She said the word softly as she stared at the ground, "This is not okay."

"I don't u-"

"There are rules...regulations us spirits must follow. I looked the other way, stayed quiet when I learned that you and Leo had a relationship beyond spirit and owner. The King looked the other way when seeing how much Leo cared for you, but this...thing inside of you, it cannot be ignored. You need to get it out before it kills you, Princess"

"No!"

"If I can't convince you...then, I'll get someone who can, Princess." With that Virgo disappeared and Lucy waited for one of her other spirits to take her place, but none did. Lucy sighed she didn't understand, it wasn't even hurting her like Porlyusica said it would, she didn't feel any pain. How could something so precious be so vicious? She decided she needed a bath and went to start the bath water.

"Oh no...did Virgo send you?" Lucy said feeling a tinge of fear low in her gut. Aquarius folded her arms over her chest and gave her an angry glare.

"She might have" she said, "Lucy...as much as I...despise you, I do not want you to die."

"I won't"

"You will!" She shouted, "You will…" she said the words softer now as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Aqu-"

"I promised.." She said softly, "I promised Layla I would protect you...I will not break my promise, but I won't sugarcoat this either" Lucy waited for what the mermaid spirit would say. Probably a million insults.

"Think about what you're doing, Lucy"

"I am thinking"

"No, really think. Hard. What will this do to Leo?" She asked, "I'll tell you. It'll kill him. Literally."

"What?"

"If you don't kill the thing inside of you, it'll kill you. Now, who got you pregnant?"

"Leo…"

"Thats right" Aquarius leaned down to Lucy's face, "Leo did. Which means when you die he will be held responsible for your death, he'll be banished if not killed right away, he'll live a few years maybe and then he'll die and you won't be there to save him this time. Did you think about that, Lucy? Get. It. Out. Before things get really bad." She disappeared without another word leaving Lucy to stand there, for once considering getting rid of the one thing she fought so hard for.


	43. Chapter 43

Lucy was screaming, gruesome, agonizing screams as someone coaxed her, told her to breathe and focus. There was so much blood, it was everywhere, all over Lucy and the marble table she was on top of. As she screamed she fought against the restraints on her wrists, she'd kick but someone was holding down her ankles. A few more agonizing blood curdling screams and hideous sound of tearing flesh, things seemed to calm down until there was the sound of an infants helpless cries erupting through the air. Whoever had the baby turned to leave but Lucy screamed

"Let me see it!" She shrieked, "Let me see!" The person didn't turn around, just left the room with the crying child.

~  
"CARLA!" Wendy shouted, the feline blinked and held her head

"Oh...I…" She said, "I apologize…"

"Did you have a vision?" Lisanna asked softly, "Was it Lucy?"

"Yes…" Carla said softly she could still hear Lucy's screams loud and clear as though she were here doing it.

"From the look on your face...it wasn't good" Carla shook her head.

"They...took the baby…"

"Who did?"

"I don't...I don't know...I didn't...see their faces…"

"Oh god...we need to tell the others." Wendy said softly

"What will we tell them?" Lisanna asked, "We don't really have a lot of information…" the tiny dorm room went silent for a moment as they all tried to think. They didn't know who it was who took Lucy, where she went, there wasn't much to go off of.

~  
Lucy awoke to a soft rumble of vibration on the ground. Kind of like a tiny earthquake, a yellow glow came in through the window, only making her more confused. She got up seeing Loke was gone, she went outside to see what was going on.

"Loke?" She questioned he was just standing there staring at the sky as the yellow glow got bigger and brighter. He looked over

"Go back inside" he said, "You don't need to-"

"No, what's going on?"

"Lucy...do as he says" Erza said softly

"What are you do-"

"I asked her to come" Loke said not looking at her, "So...you don't do something stupid when this is over…"

"What? L-" her words caught in her throat when she saw it, everything became clear as the spirit king appeared in the sky.

"Oh no...Loke…"

"Leo, my friend, there's something we need to discuss" The king said

"There is." Loke said. Erza then came over to Lucy and began to gently pull her away, however, Lucy fought her, determined to stay beside him.

"No!" She shouted. When Erza gave up Lucy was lifted from the ground by someone, she didn't know who it was because didn't bother looking.

"Thank you, Jellal." Erza said softly, "Take her to a safe distance."

"Jellal.." Lucy whispered, "Put me down"

"Hmmm...nope" he said as he walked away from the seen, not far enough she couldn't see, but too far for Lucy's comfort. Erza stayed, a few feet behind Loke, watching quietly as the events unfolded. Lucy was too far away, she couldn't hear the conversation between Loke and The Spirit King. Erza could and by the way her shoulders slumped, showed it wasn't going very well. Then Loke doubled over as he held his chest and fell. Erza ran to him, but couldn't do much.

"LOKE!" Lucy shrieked trying to get out of Jellal's arms but he held her too tightly, it was no use.

"Lucy you can't g-"

"I need to help him!" Lucy screamed, Erza looked back at Lucy and then back at Loke, on his knees on the ground as he faded and reappeared over and over before finally just disappearing along with the King. Jellal released Lucy, only to have her collapse to the ground.

"Loke!"

"Lucy…" Erza said softly, kneeling beside her, "He's been banished"

"Then why...did he disappear!?"

"He's been banished...from the human world. As punishment for what he's done...the king took the thing that mattered most to him, his ability to see you. Only for a little while, it's temporary."

"Basically he's grounded"

"In a way, yes...also...Lucy" Erza said softly, "It wasn't just Loke...as punishment for not telling him sooner, all of your spirits have been banished….you won't be able to summon any of them." Lucy felt like she was about to be sick, it was better than all of them being banned from the spirit world, but still. What if she needed them? What was she supposed to do then? And who knew how long she'd have to go without seeing Loke, the thought of it, made her want to throw up.


	44. Chapter 44

No one had been with her, she had made the mistake of sending them away. Lucy didn't want her friends to see her in so much pain. It's okay, they'll notice she's gone soon and come find her. Right now, she could just sit around in this cell and wait. At least they'd given her a nice comfy bed and warm food to eat. The situation wasn't so bad, however the only reason they had her here was so they could take her baby and do god knows what to it. Then they'd probably kill Lucy, most likely. Lucy curled in a ball and shoved her face in her pillow trying to keep from screaming because damn this hurt. Like someone was splitting her open and twisting their hands inside the open wound. She heard the door to her cell open and then the clacking of someones heels as they came towards her. She looked up

This woman was tall, blue hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. She wore a white labcoat and red lipstick. She'd be beautiful if it wasn't for her eyes, a deep shade of purple, they were empty and completely lifeless. Like a walking ghost.

"Miss...if you would allow…" She said holding out her hand, "These will help with the pain" in her open palm there sat three red pills. The woman cocked her head to the side and blinked her ghost eyes. Lucy sighed and grabbed the pills and the small cup of water before shoving them in her mouth. A part of her said she shouldn't have done that, but she just wanted the pain to stop she wasn't really thinking about it.

~

"WHY ARE WE JUST STANDING AROUND!?" Natsu shouted, "They took her, I know they did!"  
"Natsu calm down!" Gray snapped, "we don't know what happened"

"I shouldn't have listened, I should've stayed!" Natsu's fist went through the wall

"Natsu...please.." Lisanna said softly. He just stood there, trembling from fury, with his arm stuck in the wall.

"We all made the mistake of going when she asked us too. We should've stayed with her, even if it was against her wishes. However, it can't be helped now" Erza said, "As of right now we need to figure out how we will go about bringing her home. We cannot just storm in on the council, we would be obliterated."

"We can't just stand around while they do god knows what to her!" Natsu hissed, "I'll turn them all to dust"

"I doubt they'll hurt her" Erza said, "they want the baby and as long as it's still in her, they shouldn't do any harm. After it's born...thats a different story"

"More reason to go as soon as possible" Natsu said removing his arm from the wall. The whole guild was in an uproar, not even calming down when Makarov demanded that they have clear minds in this. Everyone was screaming and shouting and wanting to go storm the council and give them everything they had. Erza and Gray urged Natsu to at least try to be a little more mature about this but he didn't listen and set out on his own. Little did he know Lisanna had followed

"NATSU!" She shouted running up to him. He didn't glance at her, kept his eyes fixed straight as he walked quickly.

"Natsu, you heard Erza, you can't just-"

"Doesn't matter." He said she ran in front of him and put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"It does" she said, "If you go alone...you'll get yourself killed…" He pushed passed her and kept walking, once again she ran in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

"You're not listening...you can't go alone or you'll die but if I go with you we'll both die. I'm not as strong as Mira or Elfman. Natsu...please, for once will you just think before a-"

"This is Lucy we're talking about" he said passing her again. She just stood where she was, why even try and stop him?

"Right...Lucy…" She said softly, allowing the slightest bit of jealously to slip into her words.

"Lisan-"

"No, I get it...she's your friend, you guys are close...It's fine...go die for her." Lisanna said regretting that last part, then again, maybe the last part was what finally got through to him because he went after Lisanna. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he spun her around. He opened his mouth to say something but then shut it.

"I don't have feelings for Lucy" He said.

"I know you're worried and angry, but you need to keep your head. You can't just burst in there and demand them to release her and attacking them on your own will only get you killed. So, please, just wait, for a little while. Just until we figure something out."

A/N: Okay...I'm going to speed this up some so if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I used too, I just haven't really had the time to work on this story. So, yeah. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
